


Les survivants

by Julindy



Series: L'équilibre des mondes [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Consequences, Grief/Mourning, Multi, NaNoWriMo, Thanos's Snap, The Decimation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julindy/pseuds/Julindy
Summary: Ils étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins de l'univers, portant sur leurs épaule le poids de leur échec. Vivants, morts et disparus, tous victimes du titan fou, qui d'un claquement de doigts avait exterminé la moitié de l'univers.L'équilibre était rompu, la fin inéluctable.Et malgré tout, ils étaient déterminé à se battre, et à changer le cours de l'histoire. Justice serait faite, pour les morts comme les vivants. Thanos paierait, ils s'en faisaient la promesse.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> C'est avec beaucoup de bonheur et de fierté que je vous présente mon dernier projet en date : "L'équilibre des mondes". L'idée m'est venue après avoir vue le film Infinity War, mais ce tome a été rédigé presque intégralement durant le NaNoWriMo 2018. Je profite de ce moment pour remercier tout le groupe Nano du Discord pour leur soutien dans ce projet, que ce soit la team writer ou la team cheerlader.
> 
> "L'équilibre des mondes" va être une trilogie, dont le premier tome "Les survivants" est d'ors et déjà rédigé. Chacun devrait faire environ une vingtaine de chapitres (très exactement dix-neuf pour celui-là). Le prologue que je vous propose aujourd'hui est flou, nébuleux au possible, mais j'espère qu'il saura suffisamment vous intriguer pour vous donner envie de lire la suite.
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages comme l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls les idées et l'histoire sont miennes.
> 
> En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

Il avait suffi d'un claquement de doigts, juste un simple claquement de doigts. Un geste insignifiant, une fraction de seconde au milieu de cette éternité qui était la leur.

Un claquement de doigts, pour que le monde change à jamais.

Un claquement de doigts, pour que le la moitié de l'univers soit réduite en cendres.

Ils s'étaient bien battus pourtant ces héros, d'où qu'ils viennent, qui qu'ils soient. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ils y avaient mis toutes leurs forces, leurs douleurs et leurs colères. Ils y avaient mis toute leur rage, leurs peurs et leurs regrets. Jusqu'au bout, ils avaient lutté. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, ils avaient cru en cette victoire insensée.

Mais contre le Titan fou, ont-ils jamais eu la moindre chance ? Ce combat était perdu d'avance, bien avant qu'ils ne livrent bataille. Ils l'avaient perdu le jour où Thanos avait mis en marche son effroyable projet. Ou peut-être avant, quand Titan avait été ravagée par la famine et les guerres successives. Non, plus tôt encore, des siècles, des millénaires plus tôt, quand un bébé innocent était sorti du ventre de sa mère, ignorant du poids qui pèserait un jour sur ses épaules.

Le destin est une bête féroce et implacable, qui ne relâche jamais sa proie avant de l'avoir dévorée. Cœur, corps et âme. On fuit son destin, pour mieux tomber dans ses bras. On l'affronte, sans jamais pouvoir sortir vainqueur d'un tel combat. Dès le début, ils étaient perdants, soumis à des forces cosmiques qui les dépassaient, et contre lesquelles ils ne pouvaient lutter. Ils n'étaient que des pions sur le grand échiquier de l'univers. Le destin n'a que faire des individus, seul compte l'équilibre. Et aujourd'hui, parce que tel l'avait voulu le destin, ils avaient échoué.

Vraiment ? Était-ce un échec ? Ou n'était-ce là qu'un commencement ?

Quelque part sur Terre, là où se tinrent les derniers combats, les combattants se relèveront, déterminés à ne pas plier face à l'injustice de ce destin trop cruel.

Quelque part sur une planète déserte, là où se joua le sort de l'univers, les survivants se relèveront, déterminés à reprendre leur place dans la partie.

Quelque part dans l'au-delà, là où la vie même n'aurait plus due avoir d'importance, les morts se relèveront, déterminés à jouer un rôle dans l'inévitable combat à venir.

Quelque part à la frontière des mondes, là où il n'y a plus ni barrières ni limites, les disparus se relèveront, déterminés à se libérer du sort qu'on leur avait assigné.

Ils n'avaient pas réellement conscience de cette force qui les poussaient en avant. Certains la nommeraient colère, haine ou vengeance. D'autres l'appelleraient pardon, remords ou désespoir. D'autres enfin parleraient simplement de justice. Qu'importe leur motivation, tous étaient certains d'une chose : ils avaient perdu une bataille, mais pas la guerre. L'équilibre avait été rompu : à eux de le rétablir.

Le destin est une bête féroce et implacable, qui ne relâche jamais sa proie avant de l'avoir dévorée. Mais qui en est réellement la proie ?


	2. Il était une fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette histoire, faisant directement suite au film. Pour le moment, je pense rester assez crédible dans ce qu'il aurait effectivement pu se passer. C'est après que ça se complique ! (et c'est un euphémisme !)
> 
> Enjoy !

Pendant quelques secondes, on n'entendit rien d'autre que le bruit lointain des chants d'oiseaux et celui du vent dans les feuilles. Comme si l'univers tout entier retenait son souffle avant l'inévitable explosion. Le calme avant la tempête.

Puis il y eut des pleurs. Des cris. Des appels au secours. Davantage de larmes encore.

Mais Steve ne pleurait pas, ne criait pas, n'appelait pas à l'aide. Il restait simplement assis là, sans bouger, sans parler, son esprit rejouant encore et encore les dernières secondes. Bucky. Bucky prononçant son nom, Bucky se délitant dans l'air en une infinité de petites particules noires, Bucky tombant en poussière sous ses yeux, Bucky disparaissant comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Bucky…

La réalisation était trop brutale, et trop douloureuse. Il l'avait perdu. _Encore_. Comme si le destin se refusait à les laisser ensembles.

Il l'avait laissé tomber de ce train, et n'avait même pas cherché à récupérer son corps. A cause de lui, Bucky avait été pendant plus de soixante-dix ans le pantin d'Hydra, un assassin s'occupant de leur sale travail. Et quand ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés face à face, c'était dans des camps opposés, le Soldat de l'Hiver se tenant en lieu et place de son ami.

Mais après Washington, malgré l'espoir qui lui était enfin donné, il avait une nouvelle fois fait passer son devoir avant le reste. Avant _lui_. Il avait continué à œuvrer au sein des Avengers pour détruire les bases d'Hydra, puis mené des missions aux quatre coins du globe, ne se lançant sur la piste de son ami d'enfance que lorsque son emploi du temps surchargé lui en laissait le temps. Malgré l'aide et le soutien de Sam et Natasha, ses recherches avaient échoué, les unes après les autres. Il avait fallu les événements tragiques de Vienne pour qu'enfin il retrouve Bucky. Pas le Soldat de l'Hiver, Bucky. Ils s'étaient battus ensembles, côté à côte, tandis qu'il défendait Bucky envers et contre tous. Même contre un Iron Man devenu fou de rage, et à raison. Mais ce combat fratricide, c'était seulement pour le reperdre de nouveau quand il avait été mis en cryogénisation en Wakanda, soi-disant pour la sécurité de tous.

Pourtant, tout ce que Steve voyait, tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'est qu'il l'avait abandonné une énième fois alors qu'il avait le plus besoin de lui. Et alors qu'il était enfin redevenu lui-même, qu'il pouvait enfin croire en un futur plus radieux, il avait amené Thanos et la guerre au Wakanda.

Et c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à arrêter le Titan qu'ils avaient échoué. Sous ses yeux impuissants, Thanos avait claqué des doigts, puis disparu dans un éclair de lumière. C'est là que Bucky l'avait interpellé, avant de tomber en poussière. Juste après que Thanos ait claqué des doigts, avec le gant de l'infini, et les six pierres enfin réunies. Thanos, dont l'unique objectif avait été d'éradiquer la moitié de l'univers. Thanos, et Bucky qui avait disparu en une fraction de seconde.

Et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'il percuta, trop tard, tellement trop tard. La souffrance dans laquelle il était plongé se mua en compréhension, plus douloureuse encore, et l'horreur manqua de le submerger. Serrant les poings, il se releva, titubant à moitié. Un peu plus loin, Thor le regardait, une douleur sans nom dans les yeux de ce dieu que d'ordinaire rien n'arrêtait. Parce que lui avait compris, assurément. Lui savait depuis longtemps de quoi le Titan fou était capable. Il avait assisté au massacre des siens, luttant en vain, et avait vu son frère mourir de sa main. Évidemment qu'il avait compris. Steve aussi avait cru comprendre, quand Bruce leur avait raconté les horreurs perpétrées par ce monstre et ses sinistres desseins. Mais choisissant de ne pas se laisser envahir par la peur, il avait préféré faire abstraction du sort qui les attendait s'ils échouaient.

Du sort qui attendait la moitié d'entre eux.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer maintenant. Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils avaient échoué. _Il_ avait échoué. Steve serra les poings plus fort, jusqu'à planter ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains et que le sang coule. Mais cette douleur n'était rien comparée au poids de l'horreur et de la culpabilité. Plus loin, il vit le corps devenu gris de Vision, le crâne explosé comme un symbole de leur échec. L'absence de Wanda à ses côtés lui confirma ce qu'il savait déjà. Combien avaient disparu comme Bucky et elle ? Combien s'étaient envolés, sans avoir eu la moindre chance de se battre ?

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Bruce arriver, l'armure Hulk-buster complètement défoncée faisant un bruit monstrueux à chacun de ses pas. War Machine apparu à son tour, laissant voir le visage soucieux de Rhodes. Puis ce fut l'étrange raton laveur que Thor avait ramené qui apparut, et l'absence de son ami l'arbre humanoïde à ses côtés expliquait sans nul doute ses épaules basses.

Natasha déboula à son tour dans la clairière, une angoisse telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vu dans ses yeux. Mais il ne put rien faire pour la détromper, la laissant le dévisager silencieusement sans faire un geste. Que cherchait-elle sur son visage ? De l'assurance ? Il était loin d'être sûr de lui. Du courage ? Il s'en sentait étrangement démuni. Ou simplement du réconfort ? Il était incapable de le lui donner. Elle blêmit et porta une main à sa bouche, comme pour réprimer le cri qui lui montait aux lèvres. Il ne trouva pas la force de la rassurer, et préféra détourner la tête. Il n'était pas le seul. Autour de lui, nul ne semblait être capable de soutenir le regard des autres, mais sans pour autant se résoudre à partir.

Alors ils restaient là, silencieux, immobiles. Ils ne se regardaient pas en face et n'avaient pas prononcé le moindre mot, comme s'ils craignaient que cela ne rende la situation réelle.

Ce fut l'arrivée d'Okoye qui le tira de la torpeur où il était plongé. Les yeux brillants de larmes difficilement contenues, la générale ne prononça que quatre mots. Quatre mots, et leurs craintes et leur chagrin revêtant subitement un aspect concret.

« Le roi est mort. »

**oOoOo**

D'un signe de la tête, Steve remercia la jeune femme qui venait de terminer de bander son bras, et qui lui rendit son salut avant de se diriger vers un autre blessé. Bien sûr, il serait guéri rapidement grâce au sérum coulant dans ses veines, et d'ici deux ou trois jours tout au plus, plus rien n'y paraitrait. Mais en attendant, la blessure était suffisamment profonde pour qu'il préfère la panser.

Quittant le siège où il était assis, il commença à errer dans le couloir du palais. Ce dernier avait été changé en centre de commandement, et si une grande partie des combattants blessés avaient été rapatriés ici, il en arrivait encore. L'infirmerie était débordée, et les premiers soins s'effectuaient directement dans les couloirs, comme cela avait été le cas pour lui. Bruce devait probablement être quelque part, tentant d'aider à la mesure de ses moyens.

Malgré leur grande technologie, les hôpitaux de la ville ne pouvaient pas accueillir aussi soudainement tant de victimes. Nombre de personnes s'étaient volatilisées alors qu'elles conduisaient ou manipulaient des outils dangereux, créant de gigantesques accidents. Alors tandis que les Jabari indemnes ramenaient un à un les blessés au palais, ainsi que les dépouilles de ceux tombés au combat, les Dora Milaje menées par Ayo étaient descendues en ville afin de faire régner l'ordre et de dresser un premier bilan. Malheureusement, les échos qu'il en avait eu étaient peu rassurants. Hommes, femmes, enfants, nul n'avait été épargné, et les disparus se comptaient déjà par centaines.

Pendant ce temps, dans les étages supérieurs, Shuri – la reine Shuri désormais – s'entretenait avec M'Baku, Okoye et les chefs des tribus qui n'avaient pas disparu. C'est là qu'il se dirigeait. C'étaient les Avengers qui avaient amené la guerre au Wakanda, sur son idée qui plus est, et il comprendrait qu'ils ne soient plus les bienvenus. Mais il se sentait obligé de proposer leur aide, sous quelque forme que ce soit, et il savait pouvoir parler en leur nom à tous. Sa culpabilité n'était pas seulement sienne.

Il croisa Rhodes et Natasha qui discutaient à voix basse tandis qu'eux-mêmes se faisaient soigner. Cette dernière avait eu de la chance de ne s'en sortir qu'avec des blessures légères. Avec Wanda et Okoye, elle avait combattu Proxima Midnight, l'une des filles et lieutenants de Thanos, et réussit à l'éliminer. De ce qu'il avait entendu, le combat avait été rude, et c'était un petit miracle que les trois femmes s'en soient toutes sortit vivantes.

Comme ses amis ne l'avaient pas remarqué, il préféra les laisser à leur discussion et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Malgré son costume couvert de terre et de sang – dont bien peu était le sien – il était aisément reconnaissable et on le laissa passer et monter les étages. En revanche, une fois parvenu devant la porte menant à la salle du conseil, on le pria d'attendre, ce qu'il fit sans discuter. Après tout, il restait un intru, et il aurait accepté sans broncher qu'on lui refuse tout bonnement l'entrée. Cependant, on vint rapidement le chercher, et il pénétra dans la pièce.

Étonnamment, la première chose qui le frappa fut la tenue de Shuri. Lui qui ne l'avait toujours vu porter que des tenues aux couleurs vives et résolument modernes était presque choqué de la voir vêtue d'une tenue traditionnelle wakandaise, camaïeu de noir et de gris. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux rouges encore bordés de larmes, mais tout son visage semblait vouloir rester impassible. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il remarqua la présence de Ramonda à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas que la femme avait survécu, et il s'en trouva soulagé. Si ça n'enlevait rien au chagrin de la perte de son frère, la jeune fille aurait au moins sa mère à ses côtés pour la soutenir dans son deuil. Mais ce fut également pour lui l'occasion de remarquer le peu de personnes présentes dans la pièce. Shuri et sa mère donc, ainsi qu'Okoye et M'Baku. Ne lui étaient inconnus que deux hommes, qu'il reconnut toutefois comme étant le chef de la tribu de la porte, et celui de la rivière.

Il s'inclina profondément devant Shuri, ce qui lui amena un petit sourire triste aux lèvres. La veille, il l'avait saluée d'un grand sourire et d'une brève accolade, ravie de la revoir en personne après plusieurs mois sans contact. Mais malgré son amitié pour la jeune fille – ou justement à cause d'elle – il ne pouvait pas ignorer son nouveau statut. C'est pourquoi, après avoir salué les autres personnes présentes, il se contenta de rester droit et silencieux, attendant qu'on lui adresse la parole.

« Capitaine Rogers, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. Comment vont vos coéquipiers ? Vos blessures ont-elles été soignées ? »

« Je vous remercie pour votre inquiétude votre majesté. Moi et mes compagnons nous remettons correctement. Puis-je ajouter que c'est un réel plaisir de vous savoir indemne ? »

Shuri inclina légèrement la tête, et Steve l'imita. Il pensait sincèrement ces quelques mots, même s'il regrettait de devoir s'adresser à elle de manière aussi distante. Mettant finalement fin aux salutations protocolaires, elle lui désigna le siège à côté d'Okoye où il s'assit.

« Capitaine Rogers, j'avais l'intention de vous convoquer. Puisque vous êtes ici, pourriez-vous nous faire votre rapport sur la bataille, et plus précisément ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt ? Nous n'en avons jusqu'ici eu que peu d'échos, principalement grâce à Okoye. Mais si elle a combattu Thanos, elle-même n'est arrivée que tardivement à vos côtés, et les événements que nous traversons sont tellement graves que nous ne pouvons nous permettre la moindre zone d'ombre. »

C'était bien Shuri ça. Malgré le ton indéniablement sérieux et les mots soigneusement choisis, c'était toujours elle sous cette carapace, la jeune fille fonceuse qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Et ce qu'elle ne disait pas, c'est qu'elle voulait savoir comment – et pourquoi – son frère avait perdu la vie. Lui comme des milliers d'autres.

Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Bucky. Bucky qu'il avait entrainé dans sa guerre, une qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de gagner. Bucky tout juste remis de décennies de torture et de traumatisme, qu'il avait forcé à se battre et à faire couler davantage de sang. Bucky qui l'avait suivi pour le protéger, comme il l'avait toujours fait, pour finalement être le premier des deux à perdre la vie. Bucky, qui était mort à cause de lui. Parce qu'il avait _échoué_.

L'image de Bucky collée à ses rétines, il commença à raconter le sauvetage de Vision, le combat contre Thanos, et la façon dont son échec avait signé leur fin à tous.

**oOoOo**

La discussion dura près de deux heures avant que Ramonda ne raccompagne les différents chefs des tribus, le laissant seul avec Shuri et Okoye. Il allait pour s'éclipser à son tour quand la jeune reine lui fit signe de rester assis. Un échange de regard avec sa garde du corps et cette dernière s'éloigna, allant se poster près de la porte. A portée de vue, mais pas d'oreilles s'ils parlaient à voix basse. Et il ne comptait pas hausser la voix.

Dès qu'elle fut certaine que plus personne ne pouvait la voir, le masque si travaillé de Shuri sembla brusquement s'affaisser. Sous les traits impassibles de la reine se trouvait une jeune fille terrifiée, implorant en silence qu'on l'aide et qu'on la réconforte. Incapable de rester sans rien faire, Steve baissa à son tour le masque et lui prit les mains, les serrant avec force dans les siennes. Mais il ne dit rien, la laissant reprendre d'elle-même le contrôle de sa respiration qui s'était emballée. De longues minutes passèrent ainsi, au rythme de ses sanglots difficilement réprimés et de son propre souffle erratique.

« Steve, » finit-elle par appeler à voix basse, le forçant à relever les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir baissé.

« Shuri, » répondit-il sur le même ton.

« J'ai appris pour… pour ton ami, » dit-elle avec tact. « Je suis désolée… »

« Et je suis désolé pour ton frère… »

Elle ne dit rien après, et lui non plus. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à dire. Par ces mots et la simple utilisation de leurs prénoms respectifs, ils se faisaient part de leur tristesse commune, bien plus que de simples condoléances ne pouvaient l'exprimer, se promettant muettement de rester présents l'un pour l'autre. Ils ne laisseraient pas la guerre et la mort briser les fragiles liens d'amitiés qui avaient commencés à se tisser entre eux. Pour Bucky, T'Challa, et pour tous les autres…

**oOoOo**

Laissant finalement les portes de la salle du conseil se refermer derrière lui, Steve pénétra dans l'ascenseur, méditant sur ce qui s'était dit lors de la réunion. Malgré son jeune âge, les chefs des tribus présents avaient reconnu l'engagement scientifique de Shuri, le discernement de ses décisions et l'importance de ses recherches pour le développement du pays. Il avait lui-même avait loué la jeune femme, souhaitant de tout cœur l'aider à assoir sa position. Mais il n'y avait eu aucune affabulation ou exagération dans ses propos. Après tout, elle était parvenue à mettre fin à des décennies de lourd conditionnement et de manipulation mentale.

Dire que Bucky n'aurait jamais la chance de profiter pleinement de la liberté qui lui avait été offerte…

Steve se figea brutalement, son souffle se bloquant dans sa poitrine. _Il n'en profiterait jamais._ Cette phrase avait traversé son esprit, telle une lame chauffée à blanc. C'est comme s'il acceptait brutalement l'idée que c'était réellement finit, idée qu'il s'était jusque-là efforcé d'ignorer. L'idée qu'il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance et de happy-end. Qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir.

C'était finit. Il était mort.

Bien sûr il le savait déjà, l'avait compris. Comment ne pas le comprendre, il l'avait vu tomber en poussières. Mais il n'avait pas véritablement _réalisé_.

Et c'était là toute la douleur de la réalisation, brutale et implacable. Bucky était mort sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne bouge d'un pouce. Il l'avait appelé, et lui n'avait su lui répondre. Bucky était mort, et il avait été incapable de la sauver. Il avait _échoué_.

Sans jamais avoir été claustrophobe, Steve se sentit soudainement oppressé par l'espace clos de la cabine, ayant l'impression tenace que les murs allaient se refermer sur lui. C'était stupide. Il réprima avec difficulté les sanglots qui lui montaient à la gorge, gardant sans savoir comme sa respiration sous contrôle. Il était le Captain. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Pas quand cela signifiait s'effondrer, et abandonner tout espoir et résilience.

Tel le miracle qu'il n'attendait pas, le tintement des portes automatiques le sortit brutalement du marasme émotionnel dans lequel il s'était enfoncé. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées morbides, il sortit de la cabine et s'efforça d'arborer un masque impassible. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait vu Natasha et Rhodes pour la dernière fois, tentant du même coup de reprendre le fil de ses pensées, interrompu par ce début de crise de panique. Il avait donc lui aussi loué Shuri, ce qui était parfaitement mérité. Par chance, tous semblaient prêts à soutenir la future reine, et à ne pas opposer de candidats lors du combat rituel. Il ne savait pas exactement en quoi cela consistait, mais au vu du soulagement manifeste de Shuri lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'aurait à priori pas à combattre, cela devait être important.

Comme un peu plus tôt, le palais était grouillant de vie, soldats et médecins arpentant les couloirs à vive allure. Malgré leurs plaies pansées, certaines personnes restaient simplement assises par terre, trop endolories ou abattues pour simplement envisager de se relever. Attendant un dernier espoir, espérant sans trop y croire se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Steve en savait quelque chose. Il avait perdu Bucky dans ses rêves, encore et encore, pendant des années. Mais ça n'avait jamais fait aussi mal que cette fin au gout de cendres.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la personne venant en sens inverse avant de la heurter. Il allait s'excuser, mais la personne l'enlaça fermement en sanglotant, ignorant la saleté et le sang sur son costume. Ou plutôt, elle s'accrocha à ses jambes en refusant de les lâcher, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Steve baissa les yeux. La personne en question n'était qu'une enfant, âgée de cinq ou six ans tout au plus. Incapable de la laisser et de simplement passer son chemin, il s'accroupit à ses côtés et l'attira dans une éteinte un peu brusque. Mais qu'importe. En sentant les bras autour d'elle, la fillette laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur, et laissa couler les larmes trop longtemps retenues. Et Steve ? Steve pleura avec elle.

Il pleura pour toutes les vies perdues et injustement prises, pour ces drames qui déchiraient déjà des familles entières, pour ces enfants se retrouvant orphelin.

Il pleura pour son échec qui avait couté la vie à tant de personnes, pour la culpabilité qui le dévorait, pour le sang sur ses mains.

Dans les bras de cette petite fille dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, s'accrochant à elle autant qu'elle s'accrochait à lui, il abandonna le masque du Captain, cessa d'être cet homme fort et inébranlable qu'on attendait qu'il soit.

Et pendant une minute, juste une petite minute, il pleura Bucky.

**oOoOo**

Mais la réalité reprit rapidement ses droits. Une femme – une tante, de ce qu'il avait compris – vint récupérer la petite fille, et il se trouva brutalement désœuvré, seul avec sa culpabilité. S'efforçant de la remiser dans un coin sombre de son esprit, il se redressa et essuya rapidement les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible, pas quand tant de choses dépendaient de lui et reposaient sur ses épaules. Pas quand il était le seul coupable de cette débâcle, et n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment arranger les choses.

Alors il fit ce qu'il put, avec les moyens du bord. Ne trouvant aucun de ses amis, il se rendit de son propre chef en ville. Grâce au super sérum coulant dans ses veines, il aida à dégager les victimes coincées sous les décombres. Il assista les médecins et les infirmiers présents. Il eut même à gérer les prémices d'une violente bagarre en usant de la force, avant que les Dora Milaje n'interviennent.

Il croisa brièvement Natasha, qui œuvrait de son côté aux mêmes tâches que lui. Elle lui adressa un bref sourire qu'il ne parvint pas à lui rendre, avant qu'elle ne se concentre à nouveau sur l'enfant à ses côtés qu'elle essayait de rassurer. Steve la regarda pendant de longues minutes avant de se détourner à son tour, recouvrant d'un drap le corps d'un homme retrouvé mort dans son véhicule.

Ce n'était pas un travail glorieux. Ce n'était pas digne de Captain America. Ce n'était pas digne des Avengers. Mais peu importe ce qu'on pouvait en dire, c'était toute l'aide dont ils avaient besoin à l'heure actuelle. Il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait faire autre chose pour l'instant.

**oOoOo**

Accoudé à un balcon du palais, Steve observait le paysage baigné par la lumière du soleil couchant. Les plaines du Wakanda étaient vides de toute forme de vie, et nul n'aurait pu imaginer les combats meurtriers qui s'y étaient tenus un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Après de longues heures d'effort, tous les blessés avaient finalement été ramenés au palais, ainsi que les dépouilles des guerriers morts au combat pour qu'elles soient brulées. Mais pour tous ceux tombés en poussière, nulle sépulture, crémation ou cérémonie. Il faudrait certainement plusieurs jours avant que la totalité des personnes disparues ne soient recensées, et le Wakanda était un petit pays, tant en termes de surface que d'habitants. Quand était-il ailleurs ? La Chine, l'Inde et leurs populations se comptant en centaine de millions ? Paris, Londres et Berlin, avec leurs flux constants de voyageurs et de touristes ?

Et New-York alors ? New-York, la ville de son enfance, avant qu'il ne la quitte pour le front. New-York, la ville qui ne dormait jamais, et qui avait accueilli ses insomnies après son réveil. New-York, qu'il avait fui après l'échec des accords de Sokovie. New-York, qui avait toujours été son seul foyer, même à l'autre bout de la planète. New-York, les Etats-Unis, et ses habitants toujours plus nombreux. Des gens qui avaient besoin d'aide. Les wakandais étaient forts : ils se relèveraient. Et avec Shuri, M'Baku et Okoye, le pays était entre de bonnes mains. Lui serait plus utile ailleurs.

Comme s'il savait exactement ce à quoi il pensait, Rhodes fit son apparition. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter, ayant quitté rapidement quitter leur QG américain la veille – était-ce la veille seulement ? – avant d'être tout aussi rapidement happé par les combats ici, puis par les conséquences de ces derniers. Il tenta d'en faire abstraction, mais son regard s'attarda un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur les prothèses qui lui permettaient de marcher. Une conséquence de ses erreurs, une de plus, mais celle-ci aurait pu leur couter bien plus cher. Un prix considérable, qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de payer. Pour toute réponse, le colonel posa une main sur son épaule.

« C'est du passé Captain, » dit-il. « J'avais fait mon choix, et encore aujourd'hui, je prendrais la même décision. Vous avez été un soldat vous aussi, vous savez ce que c'est… J'ai passé des années sur le front, à risquer ma vie pour mon pays, sachant pertinemment que chaque bataille pouvait être la dernière. Mais ce combat-ci, je l'ai choisi. »

« Il n'y aurait jamais dû y avoir de combat. »

« Ne dit-on pas qu'avec des si, on mettrait le monde en bouteille ? C'est vrai, il y avait sans doute d'autres façons de gérer les choses. »

Et même s'il n'y avait ni reproches, ni jugement dans sa voix, Steve ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Pendant ces mois de cavale, il avait largement eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait fait, et surtout, à tout ce qu'il avait _mal_ fait.

« Mais ce qui est fait est fait, » soupira finalement Rhodes. « Et je pense qu'actuellement, nous avons plus urgent à faire que de s'attarder sur des querelles datant de deux ans. »

Reconnaissant l'offre de paix pour ce qu'elle était, il saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et la serra avec reconnaissance.

« Merci Rhodey, » lui dit-il, s'autorisant pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles à utiliser le surnom du militaire.

Pour tout réponse, Rhodes se contenta de lui sourire, avant de s'appuyer à son tour sur la rambarde. Ils restèrent là, contemplant silencieusement le coucher de soleil, mais incapable pour autant de mettre leur esprit au repos. Ils ne dirent rien non plus quand Natasha et Bruce vinrent les rejoindre, suivis peu de temps après par Thor et Rocket. Tous pensaient aux mêmes choses. Les gouvernements partout dans le monde, sans doute sur le point de s'effondrer. Les émeutes, qu'ils savaient inévitables dans ce genre de situation. Leur devoir, qui les enjoignait de se joindre au plus vite à la lutte. Les disparus, trop nombreux pour les compter. Leurs proches, dont ils ignoraient toujours le sort.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

C'est Natasha qui avait finalement pris la parole, mettant des mots sur la question qu'ils se posaient tous. Que restait-il donc à faire, alors que le monde s'effondrait autour d'eux ? Steve se tourna vers ses amis et esquissa un sourire, le premier depuis que la tragédie était survenue.

« On rentre à la maison. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaque chapitre aura un point de vue différent, ce qui me permettra de jongler avec le nombre conséquent de personnages. Toutefois, certains comme Steve et Tony reviendront un peu plus souvent que les autres.


	3. A la frontière des mondes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde !
> 
> Voici le deuxième chapitre. Je vous préviens tout de suite, il y a plusieurs éléments assez... étranges, voir incohérents. Mais comme je prend le point de vue des personnages, et qu'eux-mêmes ne sont pas vraiment au clair avec ce qu'il se passe... ça donne ça !
> 
> Enjoy !

_Il se souvient des Howlings Commandos, du train, de la mission, de Zola. De Steve, qu'il aurait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde, et plus loin encore. Par-delà la mort s'il le fallait. _

_Il se souvient de sa main tendue vers lui, d'un dernier regard échangé, de la barre de métal qui lâche et de la chute. Longue, courte, il ne sait pas. Juste la chute. Le silence. Le froid et la mort._

_Il se souvient d'Hydra, de sa cellule, de la chaise, Morana. Un sourire lugubre. La torture. La solitude. Les souvenirs auxquels il s'accroche. Ses pensées, floues, indistinctes. Steve qui s'efface peu à peu de sa mémoire, et la brune toujours là. La mort comme seule compagne. Le sang et la mort._

_Il ne se souvient plus. Les années qui s'écoulent, Hail Hydra, Bucky disparu sous le soldat, toujours là, toujours seul. Un corps dénué d'âme. Les missions et la mort._

_ Alors c'est ça mourir ?_

**oOoOo**

Bucky se redressa brusquement, inspirant en toussant une large goulée d'air. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était le regard de Steve posé sur lui. Steve et ses yeux bleus si soucieux, qui ne comprenait pas. Lui non plus n'avait pas compris. Mais en sentant son corps se déliter, la seule chose dont il avait été capable était de l'appeler. Pas dans l'espoir naïf qu'il le sauve – il avait instantanément su qu'il n'y aurait aucune issue – mais simplement pour croiser son regard, une dernière fois. Steve, qu'il semblait condamner à perdre et reperdre, de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Même si celle-ci était un peu trop définitive à son gout.

Lentement, il leva ses mains devant son visage, celle de chair comme celle de métal. Parfaitement intactes toutes les deux, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Le vibranium se parait de reflets mouvants à chaque geste, et sa peau était couturée de cicatrices qui n'avaient rien de récent. Et pourtant, il pouvait encore les sentir tomber en poussière. Ça n'avait même pas été douloureux. Quelques brèves secondes de panique, à un adieu plus bref encore, et puis le noir. La mort ? C'est ce qu'il avait cru. Mais sans mauvaise foi aucune, il se trouvait étrangement vivace pour quelqu'un de… mort…

Délaissant ses mains, il regarda autour de lui, ce qu'il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de faire. Aux alentours, le paysage semblait en perpétuel mouvement. Tantôt il croyait voir d'incroyables bâtiments dorés défiant les lois de la gravité, tantôt des forêts luxuriantes baignées de lumière. Mais il suffisait qu'il se détourne pour se croire au cœur d'un volcan, ou au milieu de plaines recouvertes de neige et de glace. Il ignorait où il se trouvait, mais cet endroit n'appartenait définitivement pas au monde des vivants.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire, il se releva, épousseta son pantalon en un geste machinal, et se dirigea vers les buildings typiquement américains sur sa droite. Ah non, voilà qu'il s'agissait d'un désert en fait…

**oOoOo**

Il erra pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité dans ce décor changeant, sans toutefois être capable de dire si cela faisait des heures ou des jours qu'il marchait. Le paysage était incroyable, qu'il s'agisse de montagnes enneigées, d'immenses cascades ou de fleurs colorées. Mais c'était tout aussi incroyablement vide : il ne semblait pas y avoir la moindre trace de vie à part lui. Seul son entrainement en tant que soldat de l'hiver et un sang-froid pratiqué durant de longues décennies lui permettaient de garder un tant soit peu son calme. Il en avait connu des situations dangereuses, ou simplement étranges, mais jamais à ce point-là.

Il était sur le point de s'arrêter pour se reposer – et qu'importe qu'il ne soit pas réellement fatigué – quand il entendit une voix appeler. Une voix familière. Oubliant toute prudence, il se mit à courir en direction de la voix. Avait-il parcouru dix mètres ou bien cent ? Peu importe, il y était enfin.

« Steve ? Bucky ? Natasha ? » appelait-on. « Merde, Rhodes, Banner, Thor, quelqu'un ? »

« Sam ! » héla-t-il.

A son appel, Sam se tourna vers lui, visiblement interloqué, avant de lui adresser un large sourire et de venir vers lui. Dès que ce fut possible, il lui donna une accolade chaleureuse à laquelle il répondit, malgré son peu de gout pour les contacts humains. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était secrètement ravi de retrouver une connaissance familière.

Sam le relâcha finalement, mais ne s'éloigna guère. Bucky se retint difficilement de faire un pas en arrière. Définitivement, il avait encore beaucoup de mal avec certaines coutumes du vingt-et-unième siècle, dont l'habitude persistante des gens à envahir l'espace vital des autres. C'était un fait qu'il partageait avec Steve, même s'il fallait bien connaitre ce dernier pour s'en rendre compte. A vrai dire, il devait être le seul à avoir remarqué que malgré les années passées depuis sa décongélation, il continuait de se crisper à chaque fois qu'une personne trop tactile et ne faisant pas partie de son cercle d'amis proches se risquait à des contacts plus poussés que nécessaire. Déjà à l'époque, avec les fans hystériques de Captain America – et plus secondairement des Howlings Commandos en général – Steve était tellement mal à l'aise avec les groupies, et… _et stop Bucky, plus tard !_

Ayant laissé son esprit dériver, il se força à se recentrer son attention sur Sam. Son absence n'avait duré que quelques secondes, et il semblerait qu'il ne s'en soit pas aperçu.

« Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te voir ! Ça fait des jours que je suis ici et que je ne croise personne ! »

Connaissant la propension de Sam à l'exagération, il ne réagit pas à sa déclaration grandiloquente. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Car les secondes passaient, et il ne voyait pas l'ombre d'une plaisanterie dans ses yeux, seulement une fatigue qui n'avait rien de physique.

« Sam, depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? » demanda-t-il, tout à coup beaucoup plus sérieux.

« Trois jours, peut-être quatre… C'est dur à dire, il n'y a pas vraiment de nuit ici, ou quoi que ce soit d'équivalent… Pourquoi, tu es là depuis combien de temps toi ? »

« Quelques heures seulement. » Il regarda son poignet, cherchant davantage de précisions – et comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant, c'était un comble. « Environ huit heures d'après ma montre, pour peu qu'elle fonctionne correctement ici. »

Sam se figea, blême, et Bucky ne dit rien de plus. Qu'y avait-il à ajouter ? Finalement, l'ancien militaire reprit contenance – quoi qu'il ait l'ait encore passablement ébranlé – et lâcha dans un souffle :

« Où avons-nous atterri ? »

**oOoOo**

Ils restèrent assis là pendant de longues minutes, qui leur semblèrent être des heures. Allez savoir ce qu'il en était dans ce monde ci ! Qu'y avait-il à faire, sinon à dire ? Ils avaient bien sûr échangé les dernières informations en leur possession, mais si leurs décès semblaient similaires et étaient survenus au même moment, ils n'avaient absolument rien à tirer de leur expérience dans ce monde étrange. Comme lui, Sam avait erré dans des paysages toujours plus variés, sans connaitre la fatigue, la faim ou la soif, ni croiser âme qui vive. C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

Alors ils restaient simplement là, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Et pendant ce temps, Bucky divaguait. S'accrochant à l'image de Steve, il essayait de concilier les différents souvenirs qu'il avait de lui. Toujours la même personne, mais des réminiscences et des sentiments qui divergeaient totalement. Le gringalet de Brooklyn, le grand Captain America à la tête des Howlings Commandos, une cible prioritaire à abattre. Sa mission… Dire qu'il avait failli tuer Steve. Si ce dernier ne s'était pas brutalement offert à ses coups, laissant échapper dans un souffle laborieux leur promesse de toujours… Sans cet éclair de génie – ou ce refus inavoué de le blesser, il devrait surement parler avec lui de ses pulsions suicidaires – Bucky ne savait ce qu'il se serait passé. Ou plutôt, il ne supportait pas de l'imaginer. Parce qu'il aurait tué Steve, sans le moindre état d'âme. Et il aurait passé le restant de ses jours à se détester pour ce geste, sans jamais savoir pourquoi.

_Et merde, le voilà encore reparti dans ses divagations…_

D'après Shuri, c'était le temps que son esprit s'accommode aux différentes vies qu'il avait vécue. La première évidemment, quand il était encore James Buchanan Barnes, mais également ses souvenirs en tant que Soldat de l'Hiver, et ceux de ces dernières années, plus récents et plus nets, alors qu'il redevenait peu à peu Bucky. C'étaient des milliers de petits fragments d'existence, qui devaient encore prendre la place qui leur revenait dans sa psyché. En d'autres termes, il était à moitié schizophrène tout en étant frappé d'amnésie partielle. La combinaison parfaite…

Ainsi, s'il devait en effet s'efforcer de faire correspondre les différents fragments en sa possession, il prenait à chaque fois le risque de se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

Ils auraient donc pu rester assis là plus longtemps encore s'ils n'avaient pas vu apparaitre au loin une silhouette féminine familière, accompagnée par le souverain du Wakanda, et trainant une foule de guerriers wakandais dans leur sillage. Le temps qu'ils se portent à leur niveau, l'arbre humanoïde qui avait combattu à leurs côtés les avaient rejoints, se tenant presque craintivement derrière Wanda. S'il savait que, de tous, c'était elle la plus dangereuse…

Après de brèves salutations empreintes de malaise, ils échangèrent à leur tour les informations en leur possession. Comme Bucky s'y attendait, ils s'étaient tous matérialisés ici sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, à des intervalles de temps très variés. T'Challa était visiblement le premier arrivé, étant ici depuis près d'une semaine, temps durant lesquels il avait peu à peu retrouvé ses guerriers. En revanche, Wanda était la dernière en date, apparue au maximum une heure plus tôt. Il n'y avait aucune logique là-dedans, c'était complètement fou ! La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun était la bataille contre Thanos à laquelle ils avaient tous participé.

Mais sa belle théorie s'effondra bien vite quand un petit garçon de six ans tout au plus se précipita dans les bras de l'un des guerriers en pleurant. L'homme – qui selon toute vraisemblance était son père – avait blêmit fortement, serrant le petit contre lui tout en implorant silencieusement son roi de lui apporter des réponses. Mais T'Challa ne lui répondait pas, ne le regardait même pas. Non, il contemplait en silence les dizaines, non, les centaines de personnes qui s'étaient peu à peu massées autour d'eux. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants. Son peuple.

Pourtant, c'est vers lui que le souverain du Wakanda se tourna. Pourquoi ? Il était un type aussi déglingué mentalement qu'il était possible de l'être, et même plus encore. Lui était un roi puissant et respecté, tant de son peuple que des dirigeants politiques des autres pays. Il ignorait ce que T'Challa cherchait dans ses yeux. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il était aussi perdu que chacun d'entre eux, sans doute même plus. Il ne savait même pas avec certitude qui il était, comment aurait-il pu dire à quelqu'un quoi faire ? Il voulait… que voulait-il exactement ? Il aurait voulu remonter le temps, que rien de tout ceci ne soit arrivé. Retourner dans sa hutte au Wakanda. Ne plus voir Steve ? Non. Retrouver le New-York des années trente, avant la guerre. Leur minuscule appartement à Brooklyn, qu'ils avaient partagé pendant quelques trop courtes années.

Bucky ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé. Et retint son souffle. Là, tout autour de lui se déployait le Brooklyn de sa jeunesse. Et malgré sa mémoire fluctuante, il savait avec certitude que tout était absolument identique. Les devantures colorées des échoppes, le claquement sec des pas pressés sur le pavé, l'odeur de pain chaud provenant de la boulangerie à l'angle, surpassée par les fumées des moteurs. Entre deux maisons se dessinaient les plus grands arbres du parc tout proche de leur domicile, où Steve aimait aller s'installer pour dessiner. Oui, il s'en souvenait maintenant.

Ignorant les silhouettes floues des passants, sans visage ni substance, il fit quelques pas en avant. Il ressentait le besoin presque irrépressible de rentrer chez lui. A la _maison_. Il n'avait pas eu de foyer depuis… des années ? Des décennies ? Comment était-ce possible ? Peu importe, il devait juste retrouver Steve, lui demander pardon pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Pour avoir manqué de le _tuer_. Pour…

Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Sans y réfléchir davantage, il fit passer son assaillant par-dessus son épaule, le plaquant au sol tout en dégainant un couteau qu'il pointa sur sa gorge. L'action avait été immédiate, fruit d'un réflexe conditionné plus que d'une véritable réflexion. Pourtant, trois choses devinrent rapidement très claires pour lui. Brooklyn avait disparu. On ne l'agressait pas. Et quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'avait pas aucun couteau sur lui.

Bucky mit de longues, très longues secondes à se souvenir de _qui_ était l'individu sous lui, et surtout qu'il n'avait aucune foutue raison de menacer Sam. Rengainant son arme d'un geste fluide, il se redressa avant de tendre une main au para pour qu'il en fasse de même. Ce dernier l'accepta, pas rancunier pour deux sous, et lui donna même une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Peut-être devrait-il mettre au point certaines choses avec lui d'ailleurs : l'espace vital, les contacts humains, tout ça… Près d'eux, T'Challa, Wanda et l'arbre attendait avec circonspection – pour autant qu'un arbre puisse être circonspect – qu'il se remette de ce bref instant d'absence.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » finit par lui demander le roi, tandis que l'ancien militaire faisait machinalement jouer son épaule douloureuse. Bucky envisagea un instant de s'excuser, mais préféra finalement se concentrer sur la question qu'on lui avait posé.

« Rien qui ne soit habituel, » répondit-il, sachant que le Wakandai était au courant de ses problèmes de mémoire. « Je me suis encore perdu dans mes souvenirs. Brooklyn cette fois-ci. »

« Le Brooklyn de ton enfance j'imagine ? » renchérit Sam.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. De quel autre Brooklyn pourrait-il bien se souvenir ? De ces buildings hideux qui avaient détruit les bâtiments de ses souvenirs ? Non merci. Il n'avait passé que peu de temps à New-York, uniquement le temps d'y effectuer ses contrats, et ces derniers n'avaient jamais pris plus de quelques jours. Mais il avait détesté cette ville grouillant de monde et de bruits, l'odeur abominable de tabac mêlé d'ordures et de pots d'échappements, et ces enseignes lumineuses aux néons agressifs. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ces maigres souvenirs qu'il chérissait secrètement, les seules traces d'un passé qui n'était pas entaché de sang. Et même si sa mémoire était revenue depuis, il gardait un dégout profond pour cette ville effroyable qui ne dormait jamais, et qui…

« James… » osa finalement l'interpeler Wanda, le sortant de ses pensées. Il n'y avait bien qu'elle pour l'appeler ainsi. Une fois certaine d'avoir son attention, elle reprit timidement. « Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais je crois bien que nous avons vu, l'espace de quelques secondes, ton Brooklyn. »

« Je s'appelle Groot, » appuya l'arbre, avec une sorte… d'approbation ? Mais sérieusement, d'où venait-il celui-là ?

« Bucky, » l'appela T'Challa d'une voix ferme et autoritaire. « A quoi as-tu pensé _exactement_ ? »

Le soldat se concentra, tentant de faire la part des choses entre ses pensées réelles, ses souvenirs, et les éléments qui flottaient à la frontière des deux.

« Assez ironiquement, et sans doute comme beaucoup de monde ici, j'aurais voulu avoir le pouvoir de remonter le temps. Mais pas seulement revenir au moment avant que Thanos ne nous attaque. Je voulais retourner au seul endroit où je ne me suis jamais senti en sécurité, le seul que j'ai un jour considéré comme un véritable foyer : l'appartement que Steve et moi partagions à Brooklyn, avant que la guerre ne vienne nous trouver. »

T'Challa avait l'air songeur, et Wanda vaguement incrédule. En revanche, Sam semblait plus que prêt à le croire puisqu'il ferma les yeux, semblant visiblement se concentrer. Et cela fonctionna, car pendant une fraction de seconde, ils virent apparaitre des bâtiments alignés et des routes bétonnées. Une ville comme il en existait des milliers, mais que Bucky devinait être Washington. Cependant, dès que le para ouvrit les yeux – déconcentré par les exclamations joyeuses des enfants wakandais rassemblés un peu plus loin – les constructions s'émiettèrent comme du sable. Comme eux-mêmes s'étaient évaporés, réalisa-t-il alors avec un certain malaise. Pourtant, cette réussite de la part de Sam sembla rendre du courage à toutes les personnes présentes, qui à leur tour fermèrent les yeux. Bucky croisa le regard de T'Challa, qui lui adressa un signe de la tête.

Ils allaient avoir du travail…

**oOoOo**

Les heures suivantes furent passées à expérimenter les limites de ce monde. Se basant sur leurs souvenirs, les Wakandais – probablement aidés par la force du nombre – parvinrent peu à peu concrétiser l'image du Wakanda, jusqu'à ce que la jungle immatérielle devienne palpable. Avec un peu d'effort, tous – y compris les enfants – réussissaient à matérialiser des objets de la vie courante, des armes mais également de l'eau et de la nourriture. Toutefois, l'eau ne les désaltérait pas, les aliments n'avaient presque aucun gout, et les objets s'effritaient dès lors qu'on relâchait son emprise sur eux.

Sam avait essayé de faire venir son équipement de combat. Et s'il avait pendant un temps réussit à le matérialiser, et même à l'utiliser et à voler avec, les ailes étaient tombées en poussière dès qu'il s'était déconcentré, lui faisant faire une chute d'une vingtaine de mètres. Après quoi il s'était relevé sans la moindre égratignure, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

De son côté, Wanda avait essayé d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. De ce qu'ils pouvaient en dire, ils lui venaient aussi naturellement que d'ordinaire et elle manipulait avec aisance ces gerbes d'étincelles rouges, mais était pourtant incapable de contrôler ou même de lire les esprits.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Quelques soient leurs essais ou leurs expériences, tous se concluaient par des résultats au mieux étranges, au pire contradictoires.

Définitivement, ce monde n'avait aucun sens, ne semblait répondre à aucune loi ou logique connue.

Ça promettait…

**oOoOo**

« M'sieur Wilson ? »

Bucky releva la tête en même temps que Sam. Il était certain de connaitre cette voix, bien qu'il soit incapable de lui associer un visage. De là à dire si ses souvenirs fluctuants en étaient la cause ou s'il s'agissait d'une personne qui lui était peu familière…

L'adolescent – parce qu'assurément, il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans – était vêtu comme semblaient l'être tous les jeunes de cette époque : pantalon de survêtement, tee-shirt coloré à l'effigie d'un groupe quelconque et sweat à capuche. Cheveux châtains et les yeux noisette, le môme les regardait avec un espoir criant sur la figure, comme s'il espérait… quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'on l'aide ? Qu'on le reconnaisse ? Raté…

« On se connait gamin ? »

Sam avait froncé les sourcils, portant une main machinale à sa ceinture, quand bien même son holster soit vide. Dans ce monde étrange, on n'était jamais trop prudent, même envers un gosse qui semblait davantage paumé qu'autre chose.

« Oui… enfin, on ne s'est vu qu'une fois à l'aéroport, mais monsieur Stark m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

La mention de Stark aurait dû l'apaiser, mais elle ne fit que le crisper davantage. Leur dernière confrontation ne s'était pas bien terminée – c'était l'euphémisme du siècle ! – et il n'était pas certain que lui faire face maintenant soit une bonne idée. Toutefois, le môme paraissait seul, et nettement plus mal à l'aise qu'eux.

« L'aéroport ? » répéta Sam, visiblement perplexe.

Évidemment, Falcon s'était concentré sur l'information pertinente de la phrase. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme sur le dézonage.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, si Bucky avait l'habitude des avions, Hydra utilisait habituellement de petits aéroports privés plus que les grands aéroports internationaux ouverts au grand public. De toute façon, il doutait que le gamin soit d'Hydra. Pas que l'organisation rechigne à embaucher des enfants. C'était relativement courant, même s'il s'agissait la plupart du temps d'optimisés. Le baron Strucker en avait fait une spécialité, avec les jumeaux Maximoff comme point d'orgue de son œuvre. Lui-même en savait quelques chose, le docteur Daniel Whitehall – ou le général Werner Reinhardt à une époque – avait mené un certain nombre d'expériences à ce sujet, y compris sur lui-même. Et évidemment, c'était…

_Bucky… _

_Pas. _

_Maintenant !_

Bref… La seule expérience récente et relativement marquante dans un aéroport remontait à deux ans, dans un aéroport en Allemagne. A Leipzig plus précisément, où s'était tenu le combat entre les Avengers. Un combat qui avait scellé la rupture de ce groupe soudé. Un combat qu'il avait malgré lui causé. Lui, plus que les accords de Sokovie ou un soi-disant conflit de longue date entre Captain America et Iron Man, comme l'avaient insinué les médias, bande de chacals. Mais puisqu'on parlait de ce combat…

« Spider-Man ? » essaya-t-il, pris d'une inspiration subite. Le gamin hocha alors timidement la tête.

« Euh… Désolé ? » essaya-t-il de s'excuser.

Ce qui amenait Bucky à la seule question valable selon lui : mais bordel, comment avaient-ils pu se faire battre par ce môme ?

**oOoOo**

« Nous sommes donc ici, sans véritablement savoir comment ou pourquoi. Nous soupçonnons évidemment un rapport avec Thanos et les pierres, mais nous sommes à l'heure actuelle incapable d'en dire plus. »

T'Challa se tût, laissant le temps aux autres de digérer les informations qu'il venait de leur donner. Ils avaient dû reprendre leurs explications trois fois pour les terminer, d'abord pour le gosse, ensuite pour un groupe… d'alien ? venant de l'espace – il aurait tout vu ! – et amis avec l'arbre, et enfin pour un soi-disant sorcier terrien, qui par chance s'était contenter d'écouter en silence leurs éclaircissements. Heureusement, car Bucky n'aurait pas eu la patience d'expliquer pour la _quatrième_ fois la façon dont il avait « modelé » la réalité – ou du moins, ce qui semblait être la réalité de ce monde ci. N'importe quoi donc.

Voyant que personne ne prenait la parole, c'est finalement l'arbre – qui s'appelait Groot visiblement – qui posa une question à ses amis. Un arbre, qui parle à ses amis. Normal.

« Je s'appelle Groot ? »

Ou du moins, ce qui ressemblait à une question. Foutu alien. Et Steve n'apprécierait pas qu'il jure autant, mais…

« Nous étions sur Titan quand nous sommes… morts ? » répondit finalement la fille avec… des… antennes ?

« Titan ? » releva aussitôt Sam. « Comme le satellite de Saturne ? »

« Aussi, mais surtout comme la planète où est né cet enfoiré génocidaire violet, » lui répondit le seul humain de leur groupe. Enfin, humain… ça restait à voir… Depuis qu'il côtoyait des aliens, il s'attendait à tout.

« Que s'est-il passé exactement de votre côté ? » demanda T'Challa

« Idem que pour vous, » répondit une nouvelle fois l'homme. « On attendait Thanos et on a essayé de le tuer, mais nous avons échoué. Il a finalement récupéré la pierre du temps et s'est barré. »

Il y avait là quelque chose qu'il ne disait pas, mais Bucky n'insista. Il faisait confiance à son instinct, et celui-ci lui hurlait de laisser l'homme en paix. Pour le moment. Et son instinct lui avait trop souvent sauvé la vie pour qu'il prenne le risque de ne pas l'écouter. Plus d'une fois, c'est ce seul sixième sens qui lui avait permis d'accomplir ses missions et de revenir en un seul morceau, quand tant de fois il avait manqué de perdre la vie. Avec le recul, peut-être aurait-il mieux valut qu'il ne succombe. Lâcher prise. Abandonner. Ç'aurait été tellement plus simple, en effet… Mais il n'aurait alors jamais revu Steve, et cela il en était hors de question. Toutefois, Steve n'aurait-il pas préféré le savoir mort au combat et en paix, plutôt qu'avoir retrouvé l'assassin qu'il était devenu ? Et si…

Et si la question était de première importance pour lui, un dilemme insoluble auquel il ne trouvait aucune réponse satisfaisante – et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y pensait – ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur moment pour s'attarder là-dessus !

« Un résumé assez simpliste et concis de la situation, mais je suppose qu'il suffira pour le moment, » approuva avec un certain dédain le magicien, forçant Bucky à se réintéresser à lui. « Docteur Strange, » se présenta-t-il rapidement en voyant les regards curieux posés sur lui.

« Peter Quill, » se présenta du même coup l'autre, avant de désigner ses amis. « Et voici Mantis et Drax, puisque vous connaissez déjà Groot. Mais bref, après ça on a juste… attendu je suppose, jusqu'à ce que nous tombions en miettes et atterrissions ici. C'est où ici d'ailleurs ? »

Personne ne répondit, et la fausse assurance de Quill s'effaça. Ainsi, ils étaient aussi paumés qu'eux. Génial…

Ils s'entre-regardèrent silencieusement, plus ou moins effarés. Et si certains comme le gamin ne cachaient pas leur angoisse, nul ne pouvait prétendre être serein. Sauf le magicien éventuellement, ce Strange, au visage tellement impassible qu'il avait envie de le frapper. Ce fut Sam qui posa finalement la question que personne n'osait prononcer.

« Effectivement, la question de l'endroit où nous sommes me semble assez intéressante. Mais j'en ai une autre pour vous : si nous ne sommes plus vivants, mais pas vraiment morts pour autant… nous sommes quoi exactement ? »

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A
> 
> lors, vous commencez à comprendre pourquoi je disais que ça allait se compliquer ? Et oui, j'ai également choisit de traiter le point de vue des "disparus", même si ces chapitres seront moins nombreux que ceux concernant les vivants. C'est d'ailleurs avec un vivant que nous allons enchainer pour le chapitre 3. Une petite idée ?


	4. Seuls au monde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde !
> 
> Aujourd'hui, troisième chapitre, point de vue Tony. Je dois l'avouer, Tony est l'un de mes personnages préférés du MCU, et j'ai vraiment adoré écrire les chapitres de son point de vue.
> 
> Enjoy !

A genoux dans la poussière ocre de Titan, Tony s'efforçait de juguler tant bien que mal la vague de panique qui montait en lui. Sans grand succès jusqu'à présent. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait du mal à respirer, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur lancinante de son cœur.

_Parti._ C'était le seul mot qui résonnait dans son esprit, le seul qui semblait encore avoir un sens.

_Parti_. Un instant plus tôt, Peter était là devant lui, ses yeux brillant encore malgré les blessures et la défaite. Et une seconde après, il tombait dans ses bras, s'effritant entre ses mains sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

_Parti_. Il n'avait pas compris pour Mantis. Pas plus pour Drax. Mais il avait vu disparaitre Quill, puis Strange, et ses derniers mots l'avaient glacé. C'est là que Peter l'avait appelé, la peur transparaissant sur ses traits juvéniles, avant qu'il ne disparaisse à son tour.

_Parti_. Recroquevillé dans la poussière, il attendait avec une forme d'impatience morbide. Mais rien. Ni tremblements, ni spasmes, pas le moindre frémissement. Juste sa blessure à l'abdomen qui le brulait, et la sensation de plomb dans ses membres.

« Il l'a fait. »

Tony releva péniblement la tête, faisant face à Nebula, comme l'avaient appelée ces soi-disant Gardiens.

« Fait quoi au juste ? »

Sa voix était rauque, cassée. Avait-il pleuré, prié, crié ? Ce n'était pas digne d'un Stark. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il n'en avait absolument rien foutre des maximes à la con de son père, parce que le gamin venait de mourir à cause de lui, parce qu'il avait été incapable de le protéger.

« Thanos. Il l'a fait, » répéta Nebula.

« Mais il a fait quoi bordel ? »

Qu'importe le fait qu'il perde son sang-froid, et toute dignité. Peter était mort, et tout ce que cette androïde trouvait à dire, c'étaient des platitudes complétement vides de sens ? Si elle ne lui sortait rien d'un peu plus concret que ça, il allait la buter.

Nebula se laissa à son tour tomber au sol dans un bruit métallique, faisant au passage tomber l'une des plaques de son dos. Elle n'y jeta pas un seul regard.

« Il a réussi. Je ne sais pas où était cachée la dernière pierre d'infinité, mais il l'a trouvé. Et avec les six gemmes en sa possession, il a pu mettre son plan à exécution : exterminer la moitié de l'univers. »

Lui savait pertinemment où était la dernière gemme d'infinité, et surtout qui l'avait en sa possession. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas penser à Vision, et à la pierre de l'esprit enchâssée dans son front. Mais c'était difficile, quand il pensait aux gardiens et à Strange, tombés en poussière sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

C'était impossible, quand Peter venait de mourir dans ses bras.

Alors il n'ajouta rien.

Et il pleura.

**oOoOo**

« Navrée… pour votre fils… »

Tony mit de longues secondes à comprendre que la question lui était adressée – stupide, à qui d'autre Nebula pourrait-elle parler ? – et plus encore à élaborer un semblant de réponse. Le simple fait de penser le nom de Peter lui donnait envie de pleurer des larmes amères, alors le prononcer…

« Peter ? » dit-il, s'étranglant presque sur le prénom douloureux. « Non, ce n'était pas mon fils. Je n'ai pas d'enfant à vrai dire. Pas d'épouse non plus d'ailleurs. Aucune famille. Mes parents sont morts il y a des années et je suis fils unique alors… »

Dit comme ça, c'était foutrement déprimant. Il avait toujours été seul. Sa famille, il se l'était faite avec du métal et des circuits imprimés. Il lui avait fallu attendre des années avant de trouver le courage de laisser entrer des personnes : Rhodey, Pepper, puis les Avengers. Pour quel résultat… Et alors qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais être capable de faire confiance à quelqu'un, il y avait eu Peter.

« Qui était-ce alors ? » lui demanda alors Nebula.

Tony ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Peter était un gosse avec des pouvoirs incroyables, se croyant investit d'une mission. « De grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités », voilà ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter. Et malgré ses efforts, Tony n'avait jamais pu le détromper, ou même le convaincre de lever un peu le pied, de prendre davantage soin de lui. Alors il l'avait pris sous son aile, lui construisant un nouveau costume que le gosse avait contemplé avec de véritables étoiles dans les yeux la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il lui avait fait une combinaison capable d'aller dans l'espace, avec de véritables pattes d'araignées. C'était juste une précaution. On ne sait jamais, avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières années : les Chitauris, Hydra, Ultron… ils devaient être prêts à tout. Il avait eu raison d'ailleurs, quand on voyait la façon dont ça avait tourné. Il avait gardé un œil sur lui des mois durant, chargeant Happy de le surveiller quand lui-même ne le pouvait pas, se maudissant parfois pour l'avoir fait combattre aux côtés des Avengers et dessiné une cible sur son front… Mais incapable de regretter de l'avoir fait entrer dans sa vie.

Car au-delà de son simple rôle de mentor, Tony s'était sentit investi d'une mission de protection envers le gamin. Rhodey s'était allègrement foutu de sa gueule d'ailleurs, arguant que le gosse était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux d'ailleurs, quand on voyait la façon magistrale dont il avait géré l'affaire autour du Vautour, quoi qu'il ait pu dire à ce sujet d'ailleurs. Comme Tony avait été fier de lui, ce jour-là… Et pourtant, le gosse avait décliné sa proposition d'intégrer les Avengers par la suite, se montrant bien plus mature que Tony ne l'était au même âge.

Qui était Peter, hein ? Que pouvait-il possiblement dire à propos de lui ? Qu'y avait-il qui ne soit pas important pour comprendre à quel point c'était un être incroyable : juste, généreux, aimant, et toujours si profondément altruiste.

Alors il lui dit tout ça. Tout, sans la moindre exception. Tout ce qu'il pensait du gamin, à quel point il était exceptionnel, et à quel point il comptait pour lui. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, qu'il mettait des mots sur ce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment dit à personne, il en arriva à une terrible réalisation qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing.

« En fait si, » conclut-il laborieusement. « C'était un peu mon fils, je crois. Et je ne lui ai jamais dit. »

**oOoOo**

Après ça, le silence fut encore plus difficile à rompre. Mais Nebula avait surmonté leur gêne mutuelle pour lui adresser la parole, alors il pouvait au moins faire l'effort de lui rendre la politesse. Ils seraient coincés ensembles sur cette foutue planète pendant un temps indéterminé, alors autant faire en sorte que la cohabitation se passe bien.

« C'était qui, cette Gamora ? Une proche ? »

Aurait-il frappé l'androïde bleue qu'elle aurait sans doute eu la même réaction. Elle blêmit – et d'où sérieusement une fille robot pouvait-elle pâlir ? – et elle pinça les lèvres. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ses poings fermés, il eut tout d'un coup peur qu'elle ne le frappe. Étant donné son état de santé plus que déplorable et sa blessure qui continuait de suinter de sang malgré l'action des nanoparticules – pas bon du tout ça – il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre au moindre coup porté. Déjà que le combat avait semble-t-il déjà sérieusement amoindri son espérance de vie… Pourtant, de manière totalement inexplicable, elle finit par se relaxer – un peu, faut pas déconner non plus – et elle daigna lui répondre du bout des lèvres.

« C'est… _c'était_ ma sœur adoptive. »

Ah. Ça expliquait un paquet de chose donc. Dont l'apparence mécanique et son caractère paranoïaque et perpétuellement sur le qui-vive.

« Donc t'es toi aussi la fille adoptive de Thanos, non ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard, elle qui avait détourné les yeux après sa première question.

« Tu ne sais rien ! » lui cracha-t-elle à la figure, venimeuse.

Il pouvait comprendre, vraiment. Sauf qu'il avait absolument horreur qu'on lui parle sur ce ton, surtout pour lui asséner ce genre de vérités toutes faites. Lui, se faire dicter sa conduite ? Et puis quoi encore ?

« J'en sais assez, crois-moi. J'ai eu un peu de temps pour discuter avec ces soi-disant « Gardiens de la galaxie » avant que Thanos n'arrive. Assez longtemps pour me faire une opinion en tous cas. Toi et Gamora avait été adoptées alors que vous étiez encore relativement jeunes, comme Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight et tous ses autres sbires. Sauf que vous deux étiez humanoïdes… Enfin, plus humaines que les autres. Vous avez grandi ensembles, et il vous a forcé à vous battre l'une contre l'autre. Et forcément, dans ce genre de situations, il doit y avoir une gagnante… et une perdante. Vous n'étiez pas ses filles, mais ses outils. Des outils dont il s'est désintéressé dès lors qu'ils n'étaient plus utiles, ou qu'ils prenaient leur indépendance. »

« Quill n'aurait jamais pu te dire ça, » aboya-t-elle, la voix cassée, comme si elle avait trop hurlé. « Ni lui, ni aucun de ses compagnons d'ailleurs. »

« En effet, il ne m'a rien dit de tout ça, » lui confirma-t-il. Pas stupide la fille.

« Alors comment as-tu su ? »

Tony ne savait pas si elle allait se mettre à pleurer ou l'assommer. Finalement, il préférait peut-être qu'elle le frappe. Mieux valait ça qu'avoir à gérer une crise de larmes.

« Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que vous avez vécu exactement, et je ne compare absolument par nos expériences respectives. De nous deux, tu as surement eu le pire. Mais j'en connais quand même un rayon niveau figure paternelle merdique, et le mien n'était pas un tyran génocidaire. »

Heureusement, Nebula n'était apparemment pas du genre à pleurer, et encore moins devant un parfait inconnu – ce qui l'arrangeait pas mal, il devait l'avouer. Il se contenta de lui tapoter vaguement l'épaule en un geste maladroit de réconfort – et depuis quand faisait-il dans le social, merde ? – Et même si l'androïde se crispa à son contact, il se sentit extrêmement fier d'avoir réussi à lui imposer ce contact malgré sa très visible réluctance. Toutefois, le mince sourire victorieux qui menaçait de s'afficher sur ses lèvres se mua en une vague grimace de dépit quand une petite pièce de l'épaule en question de détacha, tombant dans la poussière, et que tout le bras lui resta dans la main. Nebula devait toutefois y être habituée, puisqu'elle récupéra immédiatement son membre arraché et le reconnecta au reste de sa carcasse sans sourciller, vissant soigneusement le petit… écrou ? – ça ressemblait à un écrou en tous cas – qui maintenant l'ensemble en place.

Mais ce bricolage approximatif ne tint pas longtemps, et céda dès qu'elle essaya de se relever. Elle le remit en place une fois, puis une deuxième, et cessa de bouger. Mais une simple inspiration trop forte fit céder une autre attache – plus une vis pour le coup – et le bras gauche retomba une nouvelle fois au sol. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Nebula ne chercha pas à réparer son corps malmené. Elle resta simplement là, fixant ce qu'il restait de son bras. Cette partie d'elle, qui n'était pas vraiment sienne, pas tout à fait, et qui se mourait quand elle subsistait.

Et merde…

Sérieusement, combien de fois dans sa vie s'était-il dit qu'il ne fallait pas prendre en pitié les autres ? Ou même éprouvé de la compassion pour autrui ? Certes, c'était encore l'une des leçons de vie merdiques d'Howard – une de plus – mais quand même. Surtout qu'ajouter à la culpabilité la commisération et la sympathie ne faisaient jamais bon ménage. Parce ne que mine de rien, il la trouvait vaguement sympathique cette alien bleue. Un peu. Par moments, quand elle-même faisait l'effort d'être supportable, et c'était déjà pas mal. Mais surtout, elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, mieux qu'il n'aurait pu le croire.

Et non, il ne se sentait absolument pas coupable de l'avoir plongé dans cet état mutique en parlant de sa sœur. Absolument pas.

Mais qui espérait-il tromper, hein ?

« Allez, viens là, » finit-il par soupirer, se levant maladroitement pour s'approcher un peu plus d'elle.

Mais lorsqu'il osa poser de nouveau une main sur son épaule, sans doute un peu trop brutalement, il se retrouva plaqué sur le sol, un pied dans son dos et la figure dans le sable. Malheureusement pour lui et le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, il ne put retenir le gémissement de douleur en sentant sa blessure se rouvrir davantage. Il aurait pu être vexé de s'être fait battre en quelques dixième de secondes par une infirme s'il n'était pas plus préoccupé par le fait de respirer. Décidément, plus le temps passait, et plus son espérance de vie semblait vouloir diminuer. Joie…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui hurla-t-elle, renforçant sa poigne sur son épaule, et posant ce qui devait être un couteau contre sa gorge.

Qu'est ce qu'il disait…

« Je suis peut-être loin d'être un expert en ce qui concerne la biologie et l'anatomie humaine, alors ne parlons pas de celles aliens, » expliqua-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Et non, il n'était pas en train de recracher du sable. « Mais je suis plutôt bon avec les machines et tout ce qui est mécanique, alors je pensais jeter un coup d'œil à tout bras, voir si je peux y faire quelque chose. »

Bon, il n'y avait pas que ça qui déconnait, une large plaque de son torse n'était plus retenue que par une charnière à moitié explosée, et l'un de ses yeux – le bionique évidemment – sortait à moitié de son orbite. Mais il préférait ne pas trop se risquer là-dedans pour le moment. Il savait mieux que personne que la confiance se méritait, et après ce qu'il lui avait balancé, il n'était pas tout à fait certain de la mériter.

Après un temps qui lui sembla durer une éternité – mais qui, soyons honnête, ne dura que quelques secondes – il sentit l'arme être enlevée et le pied dégagé. Tant mieux, encore un peu et il tournait de l'œil. Toussant comme un asthmatique en pleine crise avec une double pneumonie, il se retourna sur le dos, haletant. Et le fait que sa main se couvre de postillons sanglants n'était pas inquiétant. Pas inquiétant _du tout_.

Espérance de vie réduite, tout ça…

Il eut la surprise de voir un bras bleu être tendu dans sa direction pour l'aider à se redresser. Mais passé le premier instant d'incertitude, il l'accepta avec gratitude. Pas qu'il ait d'autre choix à vrai dire, il ne pensait pas être capable de se relever seul.

Une fois qu'il eut repris le contrôle de son souffle et de ses mains, et après s'être assuré qu'il n'était pas en train de se vider de son sang, il se tourna de nouveau vers Nebula qui le regardait avec toute l'impassibilité dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

« Donc, est-ce que tu m'autorises à regarder là-dedans ? » dit-il en désignant son épaule, qui laissait apparaitre à nu un réseau de câbles et de connecteurs. « Sans outils, ce sera sans doute compliqué, mais on ne perd rien à essayer. »

Nebula semblait songeuse, comme si elle réfléchissait sérieusement à sa proposition. Puis, avant qu'il ne puisse argumenter de nouveaux – il était prêt à tous les argumentaires du monde pour tripatouiller de la technologie alien – elle le planta simplement là, s'éloignant d'un pas vif. Un instant choqué, il essaya de la suivre, mais il fut essoufflé au bout de trois pas. Alors courir pour la rattraper, même pas en rêve…

« Hey ! Attends-moi ! » essaya-t-il de l'appeler en désespoir de cause, mais elle contourna un renfoncement dans le sol sans se retourner, et disparut de sa vue

« Connasse… »

L'insulte était sortie naturellement, mais avec un manque certain de vigueur et de conviction. Bien sûr, il ne comprenait pas quelle mouche avait soudainement piqué l'androïde, mais il voulait croire qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser planter là et qu'elle allait revenir. Ou du moins, il l'espérait très fortement.

Il n'eut toutefois pas à attendre longtemps puisque Nebula revint rapidement, transportant avec son seul bras valide ce qui semblait être une sorte de boites à outils. Ou du moins, son équivalent galactique.

Bien, ils allaient finalement pouvoir avancer…

Elle la lui lâcha presque sur les genoux, et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Un robot n'aurait pas dû avoir l'air faible ou mal en point, mais c'est exactement l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Sans doute y avait-il plus à faire qu'une simple révision. Jetant un œil à ce qu'elle lui avait fourni, il remarqua avec étonnement que la grande majorité des outils étaient relativement similaires à ceux qu'il utilisait lui-même, ou du moins à ce que l'on pouvait trouver sur Terre. Tournevis, pinces, câbles, mini fer à souder… Au moins, cela lui faciliterait la tâche.

Poussant un soupir las, et grimaçant légèrement, il se positionna face à l'épaule de Nebula afin d'observer… et bien, d'observer l'intérieur de son corps. Dis comme ça, c'était carrément glauque. Est-ce que le fait qu'il trouve ça excitant faisait de lui un psychopathe ? Délicatement, il commença à dévisser du bout des doigts l'un des petits écrous afin d'avoir une meilleure vision de l'ensemble. Sous ses mains, il sentait Nebula trop crispée – était-ce vraiment étonnant sachant qu'il était littéralement en train de la démonter ? – mais elle allait devoir se détendre s'il voulait pouvoir faire son boulot correctement.

« Parle-moi de toi. »

« Quoi ? »

Nebula eut l'air surprise, et il y avait de quoi. Lui-même n'avait pas du tout eu l'intention de faire sonner sa phrase ainsi.

« Je te demande pas de me raconter ta vie, » se reprit-il rapidement. « Parle-moi de toi… physiquement. J'ai besoin de comprendre ce que je vois, et t'es la meilleure source d'information à ma disposition actuellement. Tiens, par exemple : qu'est-ce que c'est comme métal qui est utilisé pour ça ? » lui demanda-t-il en désignant son bras en morceaux. « Ça ressemble un peu à du titane, mais ça semble plus dense, et en même temps plus souple. »

« C'est du titanide, un matériau élaboré par les Titans, le peuple de Thanos. C'est très solide, et en même temps facile à utiliser du fait de sa ductilité. »

« Et le câblage ici ? » continua-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de refuser. « Ça ressemble à du simili cuivre, mais la conduction est bien meilleure, je me trompe ? »

Avec une réluctance manifeste, elle répondit avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté à ses questions. Mais en la voyant se détendre imperceptiblement en constatant qu'elle était en terrain connu, Tony ne put retenir un léger sourire. Nebula était plus calme et moins crispée, il comprenait mieux sa constitution et ce qu'il devait faire pour la réparer, et apprenait au passage plein de choses sur la technologie alien. Que rêvez de mieux ? Alors quand elle commença timidement à se confier sur la façon dont elle avait obtenu ses « améliorations » – et il mettait de sacrés guillemets là-dessus – il ne dit rien, l'encourageant silencieusement à poursuivre quand les souvenirs se faisaient douloureux. Elle évoquait Thanos évidemment, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait ainsi modifié. Mais de plus en plus, elle parlait de Gamora. D'abord les combats qui les avaient opposées, amenant à ses reconstructions incessantes, mais peu à peu elle se confia plus librement sur les souvenirs qu'elles avaient en commun, et leur enfance entre les mains de ce monstre.

Tandis qu'il continuait de travailler, Tony se surpris à se sentir étrangement proche de cette femme, qui venait brutalement de perdre la personne la plus importante de son univers. Mais en l'écoutant parler, il comprenait également qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir avec tant de violences ces émotions destructrices. Dire qu'il avait dû traverser toute une partie du système solaire pour finalement trouver quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qu'était ce sentiment d'impuissance qui te labourait les tripes, et la culpabilité qui te bouffait littéralement de l'intérieur.

Après d'approximativement trois heures d'un travail difficile – approximativement, sa montre était cassée et ce foutu soleil ne semblait pas vouloir changer de position – il finit de remettre en place l'œil de Nebula, qui l'avait miraculeusement autorisé à y toucher. Très étrange d'ailleurs d'avoir un globe oculaire dans la main, aussi artificiel soit-il.

Contemplant son travail d'un œil critique, il ne put toutefois retenir un sourire satisfait.

« Superbe ! » Et lui-même n'était pas bien certain de savoir s'il parlait de la femme ou de sa mécanique. « Alien ou pas, aucune technologie ne me rés… »

Mais sa glorieuse tirade fut une nouvelle fois interrompu par une quinte de toux. Elles n'avaient pas cessé durant tout le temps où il avait travaillé, le forçant parfois à s'interrompre jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère son souffle. Nebula ne l'interrompit pas, ne chercha pas non plus à le réconforter, et ça lui allait très bien comme ça. Il savait pertinemment que son état s'aggravait, et que ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant, loin de là. Pas comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose à ce propos…

« Je peux… peut-être te donner un coup de main avec ça… »

Nebula avait l'air… foutrement mal à l'aise en lui disant ça, et étonnamment peu sure d'elle. Mauvais signe. Quant à ce que ce « ça » désignait… son regard sur la blessure qui était lentement mais surement en train de le tuer était suffisamment explicite pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

« Et comment compte tu faire ça exactement ? »

Il n'avait pas l'intention que ça sonne aussi sec. Il était juste parfaitement lucide, et savait pertinemment que sans bloc opératoire et soins d'urgence – et encore – il était bon pour y passer dans les prochaines heures, dans une agonie lente et douloureuse. Fort heureusement, elle ne le prit pas mal – à se demander comment était-ce simplement possible, étant donné son tempérament _calme_ et _modéré_.

« J'ai du matériel de premier secours compatible avec des humanoïdes que je suis allée récupérer sur mon vaisseau. D'où pensais-tu que venaient les outils ? » répliqua-t-elle avec hargne, tout malaise oublié.

S'il était initialement contrarié, Tony ne put retenir un léger sourire joueur. Il l'avait déjà constaté, mais Nebula était une femme qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Une adversaire de choix, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pu se lancer dans une véritable joute verbale – Rhodey était bien trop tiède dans ses réparties, et il préférait filer droit avec Pepper. Cela faisait deux ans à vrai dire qu'il n'avait pu se laisser aller à ce genre de jeu. Depuis que St… et non, ce n'était certainement pas le moment d'aller sur ce terrain-là !

« Je crois pourtant me rappeler que tu t'étais crashée, » ironisa-t-il d'un ton incisif. « T'as pu récupérer quelque chose sur ton épave ? »

« J'ai volontairement visé Thanos afin de sauver vos pitoyables vies ! »

Donc il pouvait lui parler sur un ton dégueulasse, mais ne jamais, _jamais_ insulter son vaisseau ou ses capacités de pilote… Bon à savoir… Levant les yeux au ciel, il jugea toutefois plus prudent de ne pas insister.

« Si tu peux effectivement faire quelque chose, je ne serais pas contre, » reprit-il. « De toute façon, si je ne fais rien, je vais probablement crever sous peu. Alors compatible ou non avec les terriens, je crois que je ne perds rien à essayer. »

Nebula esquissa ce qui sembla être… un sourire ? en se rappelant cette même phrase qu'il avait prononcé un peu plus tôt à son intention. Mais le sourire s'effaça aussi faite qu'il était apparu, et elle se contenta de hocher la tête avec sécheresse. Sur ses ordres, il s'allongea au sol, et s'efforça de ne pas – trop – bouger tandis qu'elle examinait la plaie. D'après son claquement de langue désapprobateur, ça ne devait pas être joli à voir. S'empêchant d'y jeter un coup d'œil, il fit ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il était stressé : il commença à déblatérer des âneries. Et si Nebula le forçait à rester immobile à chaque fois qu'il s'emportait un peu trop, pas une fois elle ne le fit taire. Mieux, elle se montra sincèrement intéressé lorsqu'il lui parla davantage de Peter. Il parla également de Pepper et Rhodey, ses deux meilleurs amis. Par contre, il n'aborda pas le sujet de Steve et des Avengers pour le moment. Il avait déjà suffisamment à penser.

Nebula fut plus rapide que lui – allez comparer de la mécanique de précision à une séance de premier soin – et elle ne mit qu'une bonne demi-heure à le soigner. Il ignorait ce qu'était cette espèce de phaser, mais il avait stoppé l'hémorragie et refermé proprement sa plaie, ne laissant qu'une vilaine cicatrice, qui ne s'effacerait probablement jamais. Il le constatait avec un déplaisir certain, mais la technologie alien avait plusieurs décennies d'avances sur la médecine terrienne. Sur Terre, il y serrait immanquablement resté.

Savourant le plaisir simple de s'étirer sans avoir l'impression d'être déchiré en deux, il se tourna vers Nebula en souriant. Il aurait eu beaucoup de choses à lui dire, aussi alla-t-il au plus direct.

« Merci, » lui dit-il simplement.

Elle ne lui adressa qu'un bref signe de tête en retour, qu'il interpréta comme un remerciement. Et pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils ne parlaient pas simplement d'aide médicale ou mécanique, mais bien d'avoir prêté à l'autre une oreille attentive.

Détournant les yeux avant que ça ne devienne gênant, Tony fit quelque pas, détaillant le paysage délabré qui s'offrait à eux. Carrément déprimant. Mais maintenant qu'il était relativement certain de survivre – du moins pour le moment – il ne put ignorer plus longtemps les éléments qu'il avait sciemment oblitéré jusqu'alors. Il était sur une autre planète, à plusieurs milliards de kilomètres de la Terre. Il n'avait pas d'eau, pas de nourriture, aucune communication externe et aucun moyen de rentrer chez lui. Rarement il avait été dans une situation aussi merdique.

« Et maintenant ? » finit-il par demander en désespoir de cause.

Son interlocutrice le fusilla du regard, supportant probablement mal d'être confrontée à sa propre impuissance, et s'éloigna plus loin, lui tournant franchement le dos. Lui-même, se sentant un peu faible – il avait perdu facilement un demi litre de sang – fut obligé de s'assoir, et la vit s'installer quelques mètres plus loin, refusant de le regarder.

Rectification. _Maintenant_, la situation était véritablement merdique.

Lui qui avait pensé mourir dans les prochaines heures… Visiblement, il semblerait que leur cohabitation forcée allait durer un peu plus longtemps que prévu finalement. Sans doute une ou deux éternités à vue de nez.

Absolument génial…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime beaucoup la relation entre Peter et Tony, et c'est ce que j'ai voulu montrer dans ce chapitre. Je pose aussi les bases des interactions entre Tony et Nebula, une relation qui n'était pas véritablement "prévue" au départ, mais qui s'est imposée d'elle-même à l'écriture. Ah oui, et ce n'est qu'un détail en comparaison, mais j'ai choisit de ne pas faire de Pepperony, car le couple ne me parle vraiment pas !


	5. Et maintenant ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde !
> 
> Aujourd'hui, on retourne sur Terre avec le quatrième chapitre, qui sera du point de vue de Natasha. C'est également l'occasion de faire un premier bilan : qui est en vie, qui a disparu ? Ayant écrit cette partie bien avant la publication des premières infos et bandes-annonce d'Endgame, il y a quelques différences.
> 
> Enjoy !

Il faisait encore nuit, mais tous les Avengers étaient déjà réunis dans le hangar. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait passé une bonne nuit, pas plus elle que les autres. Elle avait essayé de joindre Clint, plusieurs fois, mais le téléphone avait sonné dans le vide. Elle voulait se persuader que les lignes étaient saturées et que les communications étaient brouillées, particulièrement vers l'international – allez savoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur du pays ! – mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender sa disparition. Clint était son meilleur, et son plus vieil ami. Il était celui qui lui avait fait confiance, alors que le Shield voulait sa tête. Il était celui qui l'avait épaulé, quand le poids des secrets et des remords devenait trop lourd à porter. Il était celui qui l'avait aidé à se reconstruire, quand les plaies à vif de son passé l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil. Et si les Avengers étaient sa famille, Clint était le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Discrètement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Steve, qui restait à l'écart du groupe. Elle savait qu'il avait vu disparaitre Bucky sous ses yeux, et elle n'osait imaginer la douleur qu'il ressentait. Ils étaient bien plus que des amis ou des frères, ils étaient chacun une part essentielle de l'autre. De plus, si elle-même tremblait à l'idée de perdre Clint, elle avait encore cet espoir un peu fou de le retrouver. Steve n'en avait plus aucun. Après s'être perdus et retrouvés, encore et encore pendant des décennies, les voilà séparés de nouveau, et pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Elle avait lu le dossier de Steve alors qu'elle travaillait encore pour le Shield. Elle savait lire entre les lignes, et avait compris ce que le soldat n'avait jamais réellement verbalisé : le crash de la Valkyrie n'était pas un simple sacrifice pour le bien commun. C'était une tentative de suicide, une tentative qui aurait bien pu marcher sans le miracle qu'était le super sérum qui coulait dans ses veines. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changé. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement de Captain America, potentielle recrue de l'Initiative Avengers dont elle devait étudier le profil psychologique. On parlait de Steve Rogers, l'un de ses amis les plus proches. Un ami qui venait de perdre la personne la plus importante de son existence. Alors ils devraient prendre le temps d'en parler… mais plus tard. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça pour le moment.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, Shuri entra dans la pièce escortée par quelques Dora Milaje, dont Okoye qui semblait vouloir la suivre comme son ombre. La jeune reine non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi visiblement. Comment l'aurait-elle pu alors qu'elle venait subitement d'hériter d'un royaume en crise, elle qui n'avait jamais pensé monter un jour sur le trône. Sans doute n'avait-elle même pas pu pleurer réellement son frère, trop préoccupée par les affaires d'état qui déjà requéraient toute son attention. Natasha se sentit soudainement envahie d'une profonde bouffée de tendresse pour cette jeune fille qui en une fraction de seconde avait perdu son frère, son enfance et sa liberté.

Quittant le mur auquel il était adossé, Steve se dirigea vers la reine et s'inclina brièvement d'elle avant de prendre la parole.

« Votre majesté, je tiens une nouvelle fois à m'excuser pour avoir amené la guerre dans votre pays. Je parle en notre nom à tous en disant que… »

« Capitaine Rogers, » le coupa-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Qu'importe l'endroit où vous étiez, le Titan fou vous aurait poursuivi afin d'obtenir la dernière gemme d'infinité qu'il convoitait. Les guerriers du Wakanda font partis des plus redoutables combattants de cette planète. Il fallait défendre cette pierre à tous prix, et ce prix était celui du sang. La seule chose que je regrette est que ces morts fussent vaines, car nous avons échoués dans la mission que nous nous étions fixés. »

De là où elle était, Natasha la vit sourire tristement, un sourire loin d'être protocolaire que Steve lui rendit en plus brisé. C'était là le discours qu'on attendait d'une reine, mais dans chaque inspiration un peu tremblante, chaque sanglot réprimé, chaque faille de sa déclaration, elle entendait les fêlures d'un cœur meurtri par le chagrin.

« Ne pensez pas que nous fuyons les problèmes que nous avons causés. Mais comme vous l'avez dit, les wakandais sont forts, et se relèveront de cette tragédie. Nous pouvons être utiles ailleurs, plus que nous ne le serions ici. Toutefois, si jamais il devait y avoir un jugement ou un procès, sachez que nous répondrons présents, et feront face aux conséquences de nos actes. »

A l'entente de ces mots, Natasha ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Il y a deux ans, elle avait trahi ses amis, jouant dans les deux camps – signant très officiellement les accords de Sokovie, soutenant Tony et invitant T'Challa à les rejoindre, avant de retourner sa veste et de s'allier au Cap – avant de fuir sans faire face aux conséquences, comme l'avait si bien dit Steve à l'instant. Agent double un jour… Tony n'avait pas manqué de le lui envoyer à la figure une fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls au QG. Mais mis à part cette pique – amplement méritée soit dit en passant – il s'était contenté d'énoncer des faits, quand bien même il se sente trahit, à raison d'ailleurs. Et malgré tout, il l'avait prévenu pour les agents que Thaddeus Ross n'allait pas manquer de lancer sur ses traces. Deux ans de cavale plus tard, avec le recul nécessaire, elle avait été obligée de se rendre à l'évidence : ses actes étaient tout bonnement indéfendables.

Elle n'aurait probablement jamais la possibilité de faire des excuses à celui qui les méritaient le plus.

Après quelques échanges de plus, Steve s'inclina une nouvelles fois, signalant finalement leur départ. Ils l'imitèrent, et après de brèves salutations, ils le suivirent dans le Quinjet. Sans que quiconque ne songe à s'opposer à lui, le blond s'installa aux commandes, et Natasha s'arrogea le siège de copilote à ses côtés. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le salut franc et chaleureux que leur adressa Shuri tandis que le vaisseau décollait, avant que la distance ne la fasse disparaitre de son champ de vision. Elle tourna alors son regard vers l'horizon, et eut un léger sourire.

Oui, ils rentraient chez eux.

**oOoOo**

Entre le décalage horaire et la vitesse imbattable du Quinjet, il faisait encore nuit quand il se posèrent sur la piste d'atterrissage du quartier général. Malgré le peu de lumière, ils devinaient les ombres de ce décor familier. Rien n'avait changé. C'était étrange à dire, étant donné qu'ils avaient quitté le QG deux jours plus tôt. Mais avec le cataclysme qui s'était abattu sur eux, elle s'était presque attendue à trouver des ruines en lieu et place des édifices. Mais rien de nouveau sous la lune, et les bâtiments étaient toujours là, le gazon soigneusement entretenu et un Quinjet paré au départ. La moitié de l'univers avait disparu en une fraction de seconde, mais le monde continuait de tourner. Plus que jamais, elle se détesta pour faire partie de la moitié de ceux ayant eu la « chance » de survivre à ce massacre.

Steve s'étant figé à la descente du jet, c'est Rhodes qui – une fois n'est pas coutume – prit les devants, et l'ensemble du groupe le suivit. Après tout, voilà deux ans qu'ils n'avaient pas mis les pieds au QG, leur passage éclair ne comptant pas réellement. Rhodes par contre avait continué de venir ici – peut-être même à y habiter – et en l'absence de Tony, il était le plus à même de les accueillir ici.

Ils gagnèrent la salle commune, et s'éparpillèrent maladroitement dans la pièce tandis que Rhodes relançait les appareils qu'il avait éteint en partant. Thor, habituellement si tonitruant, alla silencieusement se servir à boire au bar. Steve resta sur place, silencieux et immobile. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué quand ils étaient revenus d'Écosse ; malgré l'assurance qu'il avait alors affichée face au Secrétaire d'Etat, c'était comme s'il ne se sentait pas assez légitime pour entrer ici. Bruce se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et se massa les tempes, visiblement en proie à une violente migraine. Elle envisagea un instant de le rejoindre, mais elle n'aurait alors pas su quoi lui dire. Alors elle alla s'assoir sur le canapé opposé, s'efforçant de ne pas détailler le visage aux traits tirés du docteur. Seul Rocket faisait preuve d'enthousiasme envers la technologie terrienne, observant attentivement les écrans interactifs, mais elle devinait qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un masque pour dissimuler sa propre peine.

Après quelques manipulations supplémentaires, Rhodes alla à son tour s'assoir sur le canapé, tandis qu'une voix désincarnée retentissait dans la pièce.

« Bon retour colonel Rhodes. A vous aussi docteur Banner. »

Vu la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés, et connaissant la paranoïa de Stark, elle ne fut pas surprise de se sentir scannée sous toutes les coutures, elle comme ses camarades. En revanche, l'accueil chaleureux de Friday – pour autant qu'une IA puisse être chaleureuse – l'étonna bien plus.

« Mademoiselle Romanoff, capitaine Rogers, monsieur Odinson, soyez les bienvenus au quartier général des Avengers. »

Elle se tourna vers Rhodes, inquisitrice, mais ce fut Steve qui posa en premier la question.

« Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchit, mais comment se fait-il que nous ayons pu pénétrer ici sans déclencher la moindre alarme ? Je me rappelle des procédures de sécurité pour le moins radicales que Tony a mis en place, et si je suis agréablement surpris de ne pas être considéré comme un ennemi, je m'attendais au moins à ce que nous soyons catalogués comme des intrus, » dit-il en la désignant, ainsi que lui-même.

Elle hocha la tête, approuvant ses dires. En trahissant une partie de ses amis, c'était sa famille toute entière et sa maison qu'elle avait perdue, et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé y remettre les pieds un jour.

« Tony n'a jamais changé vos statuts, » répondit Rhodes. « Je crois qu'il a demandé à Friday de le prévenir immédiatement si elle détectait votre présence, ou si elle trouvait la moindre information à votre sujet sur le net, mais il n'a jamais été question de vous empêcher de revenir si vous le désiriez. »

Ça c'était une surprise. Comme l'avait si bien dit Steve, elle s'attendait à se retrouver persona non grata et interdite de séjour. La situation étant ce qu'elle était, elle n'y avait pas pris garde l'autre fois, et Friday ne s'était alors pas manifesté.

« Colonel Rhodes, » reprit Friday, « je détecte une présence étrangère d'origine non-identifiée. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rocket, qui sans aucune gêne rangea dans sa poche le téléphone portable qu'il avait pris sur une table, surement pour l'étudier plus tard. Quelques sourires timides fleurirent sur les visages, et elle-même trouva l'air tout à coup beaucoup plus respirable.

« C'est bon Friday, rien à craindre de Rocket, c'est un ami. »

Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut que le raton-laveur s'insurgeant du fait de ne _pas_ être considéré comme une menace – plutôt original comme complexe – tandis que les autres le regardaient s'énerver sans rien dire. Elle-même dû confesser avoir esquissé un petit sourire. Mais l'instant de légèreté passa aussi subitement qu'il était apparu quand Rhodey reprit la parole.

« Friday, quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ? »

Et aussi simplement que ça, les visages se fermèrent de nouveau, et il lui semblait que le poids sur ses épaules était plus pesant qu'auparavant.

« Suite à un événement d'origine encore inconnue, il semblerait qu'une grande partie de la population mondiale se soit mystérieusement évaporée. S'il existe plusieurs vidéos amateurs de ce phénomène, on en ignore encore la cause. On ne recense aucun dénominateur commun entre les victimes, que ce soit en termes d'âge, de sexe, d'origine ethnique ou de catégorie socio-professionnelle. D'après les premières estimations chiffrées, au moins deux milliards de personnes ont disparu, mais on s'attend à ce que ces chiffres augmentent sous peu. »

Pendant que Friday parlait, de nombreuses informations étaient projetées sur les écrans, dont les fameuses vidéos. Et c'était terrible à dire, mais après y avoir assisté de leurs propres yeux, les images ne reflétaient rien de choquant. Juste une triste vérité. Ils étaient amers, déboussolés et démunies, mais pas horrifiés, contrairement à la grande majorité des personnes. Eux connaissaient très bien la cause de ce désastre, et savaient que les pertes humaines étaient bien plus élevées qu'annoncées : plus de trois milliards et demi de personnes avaient perdu la vie à cause de leur incompétence.

« Rapport de la situation aux États-Unis, » demanda Rhodes, et de nouvelles images apparurent.

« On dénombre déjà un taux de disparition supérieur à 37,6%. Les différents États semblent affectés de manière équivalente, proportionnellement à leur population. Les villes à forte densité de population comme New-York, Washington et Los Angeles sont particulièrement touchées par les conséquences de ces disparitions, et on dénombre un nombre important d'émeutes, une augmentation de 24,4% des pillages et un afflux constant de blessés dans les hôpitaux qui sont débordés. Parmi les victimes notables, on recense le président ainsi que les secrétaires d'état à la Sécurité intérieur et à la Défense. Le directeur du FBI et le chef de l'État-major font également partis des victimes. »

Et aussi simplement que ça, la situation passa de terrible à catastrophique. C'est quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement envisagé : que le gouvernement et les membres clés de la défense de ce pays aient pu disparaitre. Et pourtant, pour quelle raison auraient-ils été épargnés ? Aucune, bien sûr. Ils étaient tout aussi victimes que les autres, et ils devaient probablement en être de même dans les différents pays du monde. S'ils ne faisaient rien, ce serait bientôt l'anarchie. Et qu'importe s'ils n'étaient qu'une poignée, elle était incapable de rester les bras croisés sans rien faire. Ils se battraient, coute que coute. Tout pour oublier leur peine, et le rôle qu'ils avaient joués dans cette hécatombe.

« Et… et Tony ? »

Il y eut un silence encore plus pesant qu'auparavant, et Natasha elle-même retint son souffle, tendant le bâton pour se faire battre, et espérant contre tout logique l'impossible.

« Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de monsieur Stark depuis qu'il a quitté l'atmosphère terrestre à bord du vaisseau spatial ennemi, soit depuis cinquante-huit heures, trente-sept minutes et quinze secondes. »

Elle voulait garder espoir pourtant. C'était Tony Stark que diable, aussi agaçant qu'il était brillant, et ce n'était pas une distance se comptant en milliards de kilomètres qui allait l'empêcher de rentrer à la maison ! Elle voulait désespérément y croire, de toutes ses forces. Mais en voyant les visages de ses amis se fermer davantage, tandis qu'eux acceptaient l'inévitable, la flamme qu'elle voulait si forte s'éteignit en elle. Se battre, et espérer, elle le voulait tellement. Mais à quoi bon lutter en vain pour une cause perdue d'avance ? C'était un de plus, un parmi tant d'autres, un de ces amis dont il faudrait faire le deuil. Refuser d'accepter sa mort était prolonger des douleurs inutiles. Et malheureusement, ils avaient trop à faire pour s'y complaire.

**oOoOo**

Pour finir, Steve les avait envoyés se coucher. Ils disposaient encore de quelques heures avant que le soleil ne se lève, et ils auraient besoin de toute l'énergie pour faire face à ce qui s'annonçait. Mais rien à faire, Natasha se tournait encore et encore dans son lit, incapable de se calmer. Alors s'endormir, il ne fallait pas trop y compter.

Elle était en sécurité. Chez elle. Dans sa chambre. Dans son lit. Mais voilà, cela faisait deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas dormis ici, deux ans qu'elle ne se sentait en sécurité – réellement en sécurité s'entend – nulle part. Alors elle réapprenait ce sentiment, avec une appréhension familière. Il lui avait fallu près de trois mois la première fois pour qu'elle réussisse à dormir une nuit complète sans interruptions. Il lui en faudrait au moins autant cette fois-ci, si tant est que les cauchemars l'épargne.

Car dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait encore et encore les images des wakandais tombant en poussière sous ses yeux, ces cendres abominables avec lesquelles elle s'était étouffée, les cadavres qu'elle avait ramassés et le sang sur ses mains.

Agacée, elle se leva. Elle avait besoin de dormir, elle ne tenait que sur les nerfs, et elle savait pertinemment que c'était tout sauf un bon plan sur la durée. Elle envisagea un instant de gagner le gymnase. Peut-être que l'exercice physique – comme si elle ne s'était pas suffisamment dépensée ces derniers jours ! – lui permettrait de trouver le sommeil. Mais en passant dans le salon, elle vit la première – et la dernière – personne qu'elle souhaitait voir assise sur le canapé. Silencieusement, elle entra dans la pièce, et s'assit à ses côtés sans dire un mot. Il ne dit rien, ne leva même pas la tête. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu venir.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infini, il lui prit timidement la main. A son tour elle ne dit rien, se contentant de la presser silencieusement en retour. Et sans qu'elle ne l'ait vu venir, elle s'endormit la tête sur l'épaule de Bruce.

**oOoOo**

« Natasha… Bruce… »

Péniblement, Natasha ouvrit les yeux. Par la grande baie vitrée, le soleil entrait à flots et l'éblouissait. Jetant un regard à l'horloge murale, elle constata malgré elle qu'il était déjà… huit heures passées ? Elle venait donc de dormir près de quatre heures sans interruptions, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible quand elle s'était couchée. Mais en tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté, elle vit celui à qui elle devait ce sommeil réparateur.

Bruce était toujours là, et n'avait pas lâché sa main. Elle aurait pu s'en offusquer, se sentir prisonnière… Mais elle détailla simplement son visage. Ses traits crispés par l'angoisse et la détresse s'étaient détendus, et les cernes profonds sous ses yeux étaient moins marqués. Ils n'avaient pas complètement disparu, et Natasha se doutait qu'ils ne le feraient pas avant un long moment, mais le voir si serein dans son sommeil avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard de Steve. Dans le couloir, elle entendait des pas, le blond les ayant réveillés avant leur arrivée. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant et s'étira légèrement, lâchant à regret la main de Bruce. Comme si cela avait suffi à le sortir du sommeil, le docteur se réveilla à son tour en baillant, se frottant les yeux d'un air endormi. Natasha ne le regarda pas, pas après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer blottis contre l'autre. Peut-être par pudeur et retenue, après ces années d'éloignement. Peut-être simplement par respect pour ce deuil commun qui les frappait. Mais tandis qu'elle se levait du canapé, elle laissa sa main errer quelques secondes sur son épaule, une caresse amicale et reconnaissante. Car quoi qu'elle puisse vouloir – et elle-même n'était pas certaine de savoir quoi – c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner actuellement.

**oOoOo**

Après un petit déjeuner à l'ambiance pesante, ils gagnèrent la pièce qui leur servait de salle de réunion, et bien trop souvent de salle de crise. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte en premier, Natasha se sentit submergée par une vague de nostalgie. Ils avaient passé tellement d'heures dans cette pièce, à préparer les missions à venir, débriefer celles terminées, et régler un nombre plus important encore de situations de crise. Pourtant, jamais ils n'avaient eu à gérer une catastrophe de cette ampleur. L'invasion de Loki, Ultron, la Civil War, et même la lutte contre Thanos… Rien ne pouvait être comparé à la destruction de la moitié de l'univers…

Se rendant compte qu'elle empêchait les autres de rentrer dans la pièce, elle se décala rapidement et rejoignit le siège qui était non officiellement le sien. Avec surprise, elle vit Bruce venir s'assoir à côté d'elle. Et s'il ne la regardait pas, elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de sa main, posée sur la table à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Les autres entrèrent à leur tour et s'installèrent autour de la table, Rocket allant quant à lui se percher sur un meuble en attendant que Steve n'arrive. Ce dernier n'avait pas mangé avec eux, passant coup de fil sur coup de fil pour essayer d'avoir des nouvelles de leurs proches. Le connaissant, il y avait probablement passé une bonne partie de la nuit. Il arriva finalement cinq minutes plus tard et se tourna d'autorité vers Thor, au fond de la pièce.

« Thor, » appela-t-il, amenant l'attention du dieu sur lui. « J'ai contacté Jane, et lui est brièvement parlé. Elle va bien, tout comme son assistante Darcy, même si elles sont assez secouées. Malheureusement, le docteur Selvig fait partie des disparus. »

Thor eu un petit sourire las, soulagé de savoir que la jeune femme qui avait un temps été sa compagne soit sauve, ainsi que son amie, mais attristé d'apprendre qu'il n'en était pas de même pour leur collègue. Malheureusement, Natasha soupçonnait qu'ils devraient s'accoutumer à ces nouvelles en demi-teinte.

« J'ai eu un message via Friday d'Happy Hogan, le garde du corps et ami de Tony. Il voulait savoir s'il pouvait nous être d'une quelconque utilité. Mais entre la disparition de Tony et maintenant le décès de Pepper, il va avoir pas mal de choses à gérer pour Stark Industries. »

Elle vit Rhodey blêmir et déglutir difficilement face à cette effroyable nouvelle. Elle-même ressentit un vif pincement au cœur. Elle avait sincèrement apprécié la rousse à l'époque où elle avait travaillé à ses côtés, même si elle était sous couverture. Elle l'avait côtoyé encore davantage par la suite en tant qu'Avengers. Mais ce n'était pas comparable avec Rhodes. Après Tony, Pepper. Lui venait de perdre ses deux meilleurs amis, disparus en l'espace de deux jours. Et pourtant il ne montra rien, fermant les yeux quelques secondes avant d'afficher de nouveau un visage neutre. Sans doute les pleurerait-il plus tard, seul dans sa chambre. Ou peut-être attendrait-il que la situation s'arrange – pour peu qu'elle le puisse – avant de s'autoriser à faire son deuil. Il devait être fort. Ils devaient tous l'être.

« Bruce, j'ai réussi à avoir votre amie Betty Ross au téléphone, » continua Steve avec le même ton formel. Peut-être pour ne pas craquer, se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Sans doute même. « Elle va bien, même si elle est ébranlée. Toutefois, elle m'a confirmé la disparition de son père, que nous avait annoncé Friday tout à l'heure. Elle déjeunait avec lui lorsque… c'est arrivé… » conclut-il avec tact.

Bruce hocha la tête, acceptant ces nouvelles rassurantes. Natasha n'était pas jalouse. Elle savait que Betty avait été le premier amour du docteur Banner, et qu'il avait encore une grande tendresse pour elle. Et de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le _droit_ d'être jalouse. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient ensembles…

« J'ai également pu avoir Scott Lang. Il ne m'a pas donné de détails, mais il était déjà en route quand je l'ai appelé, et il arrive aussi vite que possible. »

« Et sa fille ? » demanda alors Rhodes, semblant avoir réussi à reprendre pieds. Ou plus probablement, essayant de focaliser son attention sur autre que sur ses – leurs – amis décédés. « On en avait parlé, quand il est venu se rendre. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Cassandra ? »

Mais le silence de Steve voulait tout dire, et Rhodes se tût rapidement. A vrai dire, tous se turent en pensant à cette fillette qui venait injustement de perdre la vie. Natasha ne la connaissait pas, et était tout bonnement incapable de la décrire ou simplement de donner son prénom. Elle n'avait croisé Lang qu'une fois, et en se battant dans des camps opposés qui plus est. Mais c'était une autre disparition, une de plus, et elle se demandait combien de temps elle serait capable d'encaisser de pareilles nouvelles.

« Autre chose ? » finit par demande Bruce, voyant que le Captain n'embrayait pas sur la suite de son discours.

« Pas de nouvelle de Clint, » finit-il par lâcher, presque de but en blanc.

Ces derniers mots, il les avait prononcés d'une voix rauque, évitant de la regarder en face. Clint était aussi un de ses meilleurs amis. Mais là, Natasha s'en fichait des états d'âme de Steve. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que Clint manquait encore et toujours à l'appel et que l'espoir de le revoir s'effilochait un peu plus à chaque seconde. L'espoir, foutu espoir, maudit espoir auquel elle s'accrochait pourtant de toutes ses forces. Elle sentit ses mains trembler, ses yeux s'embuer inexplicablement. Stupide. Elle était plus forte que ça, elle pouvait y arriver. Faire face, tenir le coup, encore un peu. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'effondrer, mais le simple fait de penser que Clint puisse être mort à l'heure actuelle…

Steve se racla la gorge, l'empêchant de craquer pour de bon, et elle remarqua simultanément deux choses : tout le monde la regardait, et Bruce avait pris sa main dans la sienne. Elle serra brièvement la main du brun en remerciement avant de la lâcher et de se tourner vers leur chef d'équipe. Ils échangèrent silencieusement un regard avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, la blonde de nouveau attentive. Oui, plus tard elle pleurerait. Plus tard.

« Je ne m'attarderai pas sur le bilan dont nous a fait part Friday hier, nous l'avons encore tous en tête. Entre la perte de personnalités d'importance stratégique, les multiples décès parmi la population et l'augmentation des pillages… Je me fiche de savoir que certains d'entre nous sont encore considérés comme des fugitifs, moi le premier. La situation est trop grave pour que nous puissions rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire. »

« Que voulez-vous que nous fassions ami Rogers ? » demanda finalement Thor, en voyant qu'il ne continuait pas.

« Nous allons devoir nous séparer afin de couvrir le plus de terrain possible, et surtout le plus de domaines possibles : hôpitaux, forces de polices, gestion médiatique… Nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour tout ce que nous avons à faire, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. »

« Et comment comptes-tu faire ça au juste ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rocket, qui venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment tout suivit… Mais primo, votre Terra est semble-t-il uniquement peuplée d'humanoïdes. Je fais quoi moi dans tout ça, moi ? Secundo, vous semblez avoir une réputation digne des pires ravageurs, c'est-à-dire persona non grata où que vous souhaitiez aller. D'où ma question : comment par les couilles de l'éternel allez-vous pouvoir agir au grand jour ? »

« Le directeur Fury et Maria Hill ne répondent pas, ni l'un ni l'autre. Si leur disparition n'est pas officielle pour le moment, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les attendre. C'est pourquoi il va nous falloir un contact au gouvernement. Un contact haut placé. »

Natasha ne put retenir un léger sourire en coin – sincère qui plus est – en voyant briller une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux de Steve. Elle était heureuse de le voir plaisanter de manière aussi légère et sur un sujet innocent. Que la plaisanterie se fasse aux dépends de quelqu'un d'autre n'était que du bonus.

« Je suppose que tu as déjà quelqu'un en tête, » dit-elle avec assurance.

Le sourire de Steve voulait tout dire.

**oOoOo**

« Eh bien, j'ai été surpris de recevoir votre appel, capitaine Rogers. Mais c'est une bonne surprise, assurément. Ravi de vous savoir en vie. »

« Plaisir partagé, » répondit Steve d'un ton égal. Mais pour Natasha qui le connaissait bien, elle savait qu'il était sincère, plus que sa neutralité de façade ne le laissait supposer.

« Je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas appelé pour que nous échangions des civilités ? » reprit rapidement son interlocuteur.

« Non, en effet. Mes collègues et moi-même souhaitons vous aider à gérer cette situation de crise. Nous avons toutefois besoin d'un interlocuteur avec le gouvernement, quelqu'un nous prenant suffisamment au sérieux pour nous communiquer les informations nécessaires et nous permettre d'intervenir. »

« Suis-je cette personne ? »

« Nous l'espérons. »

Malgré ce petit badinage léger, Natasha pouvait lire la tension dans les épaules de Steve, même si elle doutait que quiconque autre qu'elle l'ait remarqué. Il en allait de même pour Rhodes qui était posté à ses côtés, soutien muet mais bel et bien présent.

« Nous avons beaucoup à discuter je crois, et en personne » finit par reprendre leur interlocuteur. « Je serai là dans une heure, est-ce que cela vous ira ? »

« Nous vous attendons, agent Ross. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Première ébauche de plan chez les Avengers, qui bien évidemment ne peuvent rester sans rien faire.
> 
> Concernant le Hulk Widow, j'avoue n'être pas trop fan de ce couple, et il ne sera très probablement jamais véritablement concrétisé. Mais je ne peux nier qu'il y a une véritable tendresse entre eux.


	6. L'équilibre rompu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Aujourd'hui, vous allez comprendre l'une des raisons pour laquelle cette fic est si compliquée ! Mais je n'en dit pas plus, vous devinerez rapidement de quel personnage il s'agit !
> 
> Enjoy !

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il marchait. Mais il marchait. Il ne savait pas d'où il venait, ni où il allait. Mais il marchait. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, pas un souffle d'air, et rien autour de lui ; seule la lumière l'entourait. Mais il marchait. Il ne savait même pas qui il était. Mais il marchait.

Et puis soudainement, la lumière se para de couleurs aux échos familiers et de sons aux odeurs coutumières.

Un nourrisson à la peau bleue, avant qu'elle ne se pare du rose de la tromperie. Un homme dur et implacable, à l'œil unique et aux sourires rares. Une femme douce, maternelle, le visage irradiant de gentillesse et de bonté. Un jeune garçon blond, un peu braillard, les yeux brillant comme des étoiles. Le même garçon tenant le nourrisson dans ses bras, le regardant comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde.

Les images devinrent plus nettes, à mesure que les souvenirs se précisaient. Le bébé et le garçon grandirent, devenant enfants puis adolescents complices, aussi proches que deux frères pouvaient l'être. Pourtant, nulle fratrie n'était plus disparate. L'un blond comme les blés, l'autre aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Des yeux de la couleur d'un ciel d'été, et de la verdure des forêts. L'un était un guerrier révéré par ses pairs, l'autre était méprisé pour sa magie. L'un rassemblait les gens autour de lui quand l'autre se complaisait dans la solitude. Un tempérament excessif et une personnalité excentrique contre un caractère malicieux et une langue d'argent.

Les deux frères s'aimaient, il n'y avait là nul doute. Mais leurs caractères étaient trop dissemblables, et ne firent que les éloigner à mesure que les années passaient. Le poids trop lourd d'une royauté en devenir pesait sur leurs jeunes épaules, et l'évidente préférence d'un parent pour son ainé, ajoutée au mépris des autres pour le cadet, achevèrent de les séparer. Peu à peu, les dissensions remplacèrent les échanges de taquineries et de piques acérées. Les deux frères ne firent plus que se croiser dans ce palais qui était leur maison, vivant des moments semblables mais sans pour autant les partager. Ils doutèrent l'un de l'autre, se repoussant et s'abandonnant. Et pourtant ils s'aimaient, envers et contre tout, malgré les brimades, les disputes et les jalousies. Ils ne savaient simplement pas comment se le montrer.

Les souvenirs s'accélérèrent avec les années qui s'égrainaient, et devinrent un tourbillon coloré d'images, d'odeurs et de sons indistincts. Tandis qu'à chaque jour qui passait l'ainé faisait davantage preuve d'immaturité et se complaisait dans la lumière, le cadet murissait dans l'ombre sa colère et sa revanche. Ou était-ce un simple besoin de reconnaissance ?

Toujours est-il que le jour du couronnement de l'héritier arriva, et avec lui une déferlante d'événements que le plus jeune prince n'avait ni voulus ni prédits. L'expédition guerrière à Jotunheim, qui devait simplement révéler au grand jour le manque de discernement de son ainé, se transforma en un exil punitif sur Midgard. Il apprit l'horreur de sa véritable ascendance et fut propulsé sur le trône sans que quiconque ne daigne prendre le temps de lui expliquer comme une infamie telle que sa peau bleue pouvait être possible. Ce fut de cet instant charnière, véritable tournant dans ce destin imposé, que découlèrent les tragiques événements qui le mèneraient à sa fin. Les Nornes elles-mêmes retinrent leur souffle, attendant de voir ce que le petit prince allait faire de la toile qu'elles lui avaient tissée.

Le pouvoir au creux de ses mains l'amena à se battre contre son propre frère. Son frère, qui d'ailleurs ne lui était même pas lié par le sang. Mais si ces blessures n'avaient pas suffi, le rejet de son père l'acheva. Il tomba du pont arc-en-ciel, jusqu'à atterrir aux pieds du Titan fou. Blessé, mutilé, brisé, il céda à la torture physique et mentale ce qu'il n'avait jamais concédé à quiconque auparavant : son libre arbitre. A la tête d'une armée de chitauris, le sceptre – dont il ne faisait encore que deviner le pouvoir – à la main, il tenta d'envahir Midgard. Ou du moins, c'était là son ambition affichée. Lui voulait le Tesseract. Bien que Thanos se soit tût sur sa véritable nature, il avait rapidement compris que le cube cosmique abritait une gemme d'infinité. C'était là son salut, sa chance et sa rédemption. Peut-être aurait-il pu rentrer à Asgard en héros victorieux, possesseur de ce trésor tant convoité. Peut-être aurait-il simplement fui, profitant des pouvoirs inespérés de la pierre pour se terrer là où jamais le Titan fou ne le retrouverait. La chose n'était pas encore établie dans son esprit.

Mais c'était là sans compter sur son frère, encore et toujours lui, qui lui barra la route. Encore. Il le détesta, ce frère idiot qui ne voulait pas comprendre. Il le détesta, au moins autant qu'il l'avait aimé et admiré des siècles durant. Aidé de ses amis terriens, avec à leur tête cet homme fantasque et insolent à l'extravagante armure rouge, il fit cesser son invasion. Il aurait pu s'en réjouir – il ne portait guère Thanos dans son cœur – si cela n'avait pas signé la fin de ses envies de grandeurs.

Condamné par un jury partial – ah, la parole divine du saint père de toute chose ! – à la prison, il ne put compter que sur le seul soutien de sa mère, la seule qu'il n'avait pas renié en même temps que son sang impur. Mais même elle lui fut arrachée, ornant son âme à vif d'une énième cicatrice. C'est seulement quand Thor le sortit de sa cellule qu'il comprit réellement les enjeux du combat à venir. L'aether avait été retrouvé, et avec lui la gemme de de la réalité. Et son frère, cet imbécile ignorant, n'avait rien vu. Mais on aurait pu dire autant de lui. Il réalisait seulement avoir tenu dans ses mains la pierre de l'esprit. Trois gemmes avaient été retrouvées, émergeant dans de sinistres circonstances, au cœur de redoutables conflits où il avait joué son rôle. Un dessin encore vague se dessinait devant ses yeux, mais révélant déjà toute sa complexité. Seul l'objectif était clair, et il s'étonnait encore de ne pas l'avoir compris avant. Les six pierres d'infinités, tenues dans la main d'un seul homme : Thanos. Lui n'avait rien vu, obnubilé par sa soif de vengeance et les cauchemars qui le hantaient. Le menteur qu'on avait trompé pour mieux le manipuler, voilà qui était cocasse ! Mais il ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois, il s'en faisait le serment.

Il prit le trône d'Odin, le transportant sur Midgard, et régna à son tour sur Asgard, avec sagesse voulait-il croire. Veillant avec un soin jaloux sur le Tesseract, et guettant avec une impatience mâtinée d'appréhension l'émergence des trois dernières gemmes. Si Thanos mettait la main dessus, ce serait la fin de l'univers tel qu'ils le connaissaient. Mais il ne les vit jamais venir. Thor le démasqua, et il apprit coup sur coup l'existence de sa sœur et son envie de détruire Asgard. Ayant atterrit sur Sakaar, seule l'intervention de Thor – il le confessait avec stupéfaction – lui permit de quitter cette planète délabrée. Mais de retour sur Asgard, il se retrouva incapable d'abandonner son frère, et se joignit à sa lutte folle contre Hela. Déclenchant le Ragnarök, il empocha le Tesseract qui l'appelait avant de fuir le palais. On ne pouvait laisser une pierre d'infinité sans protection, pas quand le Titan fou ne rêvait que de mettre la main dessus. C'est ce qui le condamna.

Thanos retrouva leur vaisseau – avait-il un jour cesser de le surveiller ? – et la pierre violette sur son gant lui fit comprendre qu'il ne s'était que trop leurré sur la puissance du Titan. Il extermina sans pitié les asgardiens pris au piège. Une petite partie d'entre eux avait pu s'enfuir, mais il n'arrivait pas à y trouver le moindre réconfort. Pas quand Thor était à la merci de ce monstre. Thor, qu'il avait vénéré étant enfant. Thor, qu'il avait détesté de toutes ses forces étant adulte, mais sans jamais réussir à s'en persuader. Il marchanda, tenta ses ruses habituelles et ses manigances, fit intervenir le Hulk et tenta un énième coup de bluff. Sans succès. En désespoir de cause, il rendit le Tesseract à Thanos, la pierre hurlant dans son esprit, tandis que son frère lui faisait une nouvelle fois part de sa déception. Son frère qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se jouait là, qui ne comprenait pas qu'il échangeait l'univers contre sa survie, qui ne l'avait jamais réellement compris, tout simplement. Et personne ne fut dupe de son prétendu serment d'allégeance, pas plus lui-même que les autres. Et tandis que la main du Titan se refermait sur sa gorge, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était qu'il avait échoué.

Tout une vie de mensonges, de blessures et de douleurs. Une vie qui venait brutalement de prendre fin.

**oOoOo**

Quand Loki ouvrit les yeux, il sut au plus profond de lui-même qu'il était mort. C'était étrange pour une première pensée, qui plus est lorsqu'on avait la sensation de s'extirper d'un profond sommeil. Mais il avait si souvent joué avec la mort par le passé qu'il la considérait presque comme une vieille amie. Une amie qu'il avait longtemps fuit, la narguant, la défiant, la frôlant sans jamais totalement se laisser aller à son étreinte. Une amie qui avait pourtant fini par l'avoir, après des siècles de lutte acharnée. C'était de bonne guerre, il ne l'avait que trop bravée.

Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible cette fois ci. Pas de tours mémorables, pas de magie incroyable, et pas de résurrection miraculeuse. C'était presque un soulagement d'une certaine manière. Malgré sa détermination à ne jamais montrer la moindre faiblesse, préférant pour cela dissimuler ses humeurs derrière une façade soigneusement étudiée, il était lassé de ces guerres sans fin qui les déchiraient, lassé de se battre encore et encore pour un peu de bonheur, lassé de mentir sans cesse aux autres, mais surtout à lui-même. Oui, le dieu menteur fatigué de mentir. Ç'aurait pu être amusant, si sa vie entière n'était pas une gigantesque farce, bâtie à coups de mensonges et d'hypocrisies.

Il avait toujours porté un masque, dissimulant qui il était, _ce_ qu'il était. Il s'agissait simplement des multiples identités qu'il avait endossé tout au long de sa vie. Le petit frère de Thor, le fils d'Odin, le prince d'Asgard. Il avait été ce petit magicien décrié et méprisé par la cour. Il avait été l'envahisseur pour Midgard, l'ennemi à abattre à tous prix. Mensonges et hypocrisies, encore et toujours. Mais ce n'était là qu'un moyen dissimuler celui qui il était réellement. Et le dernier masque en date s'était brisé aux pieds de Thanos.

Mais surtout, Loki comprenait avec une certaine horreur que des années durant, il avait été aveugle. Sept ans, ce n'était rien dans la vie d'un dieu plusieurs fois millénaire. Mais en revoyant ces images, les souvenirs fugaces qu'il avait préféré oblitérer comme les détails auxquels il n'avait pas pris garde, il avait compris. Dès le début, il avait été impliqué dans l'émergence des pierres d'infinité, leur découverte par le commun des mortels, et ce de manière bien plus importante qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Il en avait eu trois d'entre elles à portée de main, et il n'avait pas été capable de comprendre ce que ça impliquait. Qu'il avait été naïf !

Le tesseract et la gemme de l'espace. Le sceptre et la gemme de l'esprit. L'aether et la gemme de la réalité. Thanos avait trouvé la gemme du pouvoir. Quatre gemmes avaient émergé des confins de l'univers, remontant à la surface. Quatre sur les six, et le Titan en avait déjà deux en sa possession. Par sa faute.

Dans son esprit, Loki rejoua la scène, encore et encore. Les dernières minutes de son existence défilaient dans sa tête. Il se voyait tendre le tesseract à Thanos, tenter bien vainement de le tuer, pour finalement mourir la gorge broyée. Aurait-il fait un autre choix, s'il avait connaissance du destin funeste qui l'attendait ? S'il avait su ce que ses décisions engendreraient ? Oh oui, il aurait fait exactement le même choix. Le moindre geste, le moindre mot aurait été identique. Sans remords ni hésitation, et toujours avec la même assurance factice et faussement bravache. Car en regardant ces images, Loki voyait également son frère pris au piège, à la merci du Titan. Et il n'y avait rien que Loki ne ferait pas pour son frère.

Une fois qu'il eut accepté ceci, il fut aisé pour lui de faire la paix avec le reste. Quoi qu'ait pu vouloir le destin de lui, tout s'était décidé en ces derniers instants, et nul n'aurait pu le convaincre d'agir autrement. Il ne pleurerait pas les asgardiens que Thanos avait exterminé dans sa folie meurtrière. Il ne plaindrait pas l'univers, qui connaitrait bientôt la colère de ce dieu autoproclamé. Les Nornes en avaient décidé ainsi, et il n'y a rien qu'il aurait pu faire pour y remédier.

Se ressaisissant, il se releva. Il en avait conclu avec certitude à sa mort, mais il n'en ignorait pas moins où il se trouvait. Il n'y aurait nul Walhalla pour lui, il le savait depuis des années et ne le regrettait même pas. Mais en ce cas, où donc se trouvait-il ? Il avait à de nombreuses reprises arpenté les plaines de Helheim, le royaume des morts. Et si ses toundras glacées et arides n'étaient qu'un fugitif aperçu matériel de cette dimension, elles n'étaient en rien comparable aux prairies verdoyantes qui l'entouraient. Loki tourna sur lui-même, observant prudemment le paysage d'un œil critique. Des collines herbeuses couvertes de fleurs odorantes, un ruisseau clapotant gaiement sur les galets et au loin, quelques montagnes couronnées de neige. Totalement indifférent à la beauté des lieux, qu'il aurait par ailleurs qualifiée de mièvre, le dieu ne se méfia que davantage de ce décor idyllique et faussement paisible. Pourtant, avait-il d'autre choix que d'avancer ? Mémorisant soigneusement son emplacement actuel ainsi que la direction qu'il empruntait, il se mit en route.

Il marcha.

Longtemps.

_Très_ longtemps.

Pour dire vrai, il passa des heures entières à errer, à prospecter dans ce décor plat, monocorde et uniforme. Collines verdoyantes et verdoyantes collines qu'il montait et descendait d'un même pas lent. Des fleurs outrageusement belles et colorées à l'odeur particulièrement puissante. Une forêt parfois, constituée de vieux chênes sans nul doute plusieurs fois centenaires et bien alignés, comme s'ils avaient planté de la main de l'homme.

Jusque-là, rien ne venait contrevenir sa première impression.

C'était parfait, merveilleux, paradisiaque.

C'était surtout ennuyeux à mourir – quelle ironie pour un être mort ! – Peut-être aurait-il dû laisser Thor aux mains de Thanos et s'enfuir, tout simplement ? Il commençait presque à regretter son sacrifice…

C'est donc avec déplaisir – pour ne pas dire un certain dégout – que Loki faisait l'amère expérience de la mortalité. Si c'était cela la mort, l'éternité promettait d'être longue…

**oOoOo**

Pourtant, après une durée indéterminée, vint finalement une altération dans cette uniformité pesante. Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un simple bruit, les trilles légères d'un oiseau. Ç'aurait pu n'avoir aucune importance, si ce n'était pas là la première trace de vie qu'il entrapercevait. Rapidement suivirent des traces d'animaux et aux loin, un troupeau de Bilgesnipe qui prit rapidement la fuite à son approche. Pour le peu qu'il en savait, ç'aurait pu être une représentation métaphorique des campagnes asgardiennes, si ce paysage faussement bucolique n'était pas d'une telle niaiserie. Quoi qu'il pense des Ases et de ce peuple qui n'était pas le sien, il savait qu'aucun d'eux ne se complairait dans une telle fadeur.

Un aigle majestueux passa dans le ciel, le couvrant brièvement de son ombre. Il aurait pu ne pas s'en inquiéter – après tout, quel danger un futile volatile représentait-il pour un dieu tel que lui ? – s'il n'avait pas été aussitôt suivit d'un faucon. Un aigle et un faucon, deux oiseaux relativement communs pris séparément, mais qu'on ne voyait que très rarement ensembles. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse réellement pousser sa réflexion, un écureuil surgit des hautes herbes et s'enfuit. Pris d'un affreux soupçon, il se lança sur les traces du petit rongeur, courant presque quand il vit apparaitre un gigantesque frêne sur le haut d'une colline, comme sortit de nulle part. Usant allègrement de ses pouvoirs pour hâter sa course, il se stoppa pourtant brutalement quand il parvint en haut.

L'arbre était immense, encore plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Haut de plusieurs arpents, son feuillage s'étendait sur des dizaines de mètres. D'immenses racines à l'écorce noueuse – trois pour être précis – sortaient du sol, sur lesquels étaient juchés deux dragons. L'un avait des écailles noires comme l'ébène au miroitement métallique, tandis que l'autre arborait une couleur rouge aux reflets mouvants semblables à des flammes. Nidhoog et Moin. L'aigle cuivré et le faucon couleur de bronze repérés plus tôt étaient perchés sur les immenses branches, ainsi que le fameux écureuil aux poils d'un roux flamboyant. Vidofnir, Vedrfolnir et ce nuisible de Ratastok. Un peu plus loin, broutant l'herbe grasse de la colline, un troupeau de cinq cerfs majestueux et d'un caprin. La chèvre Heidrun, accompagnant Dain, Durathror, Duneyr, Dvalin et Eikthyrnir.

Il était en présence d'Yggdrasil.

Le souffle court et le cœur au bord des lèvres, Loki se laissa tomber à genoux malgré lui, des larmes d'impuissance coulant sur ses joues. Car subjugué par cette splendeur sans nom, il n'avait pas pris garde à la terrible vérité : l'arbre se mourait. A son pied, la mousse soyeuse avait été remplacée par de la terre brunie, et de l'herbe sèche comme de la paille. Liseron et lierre grimpant s'étaient attachés à l'arbre, et l'ombre d'une moisissure persistante courait sur le flanc nord de tronc. Et si le feuillage de l'arbre était dense, les feuilles n'en commençaient pas moins à faner.

L'Yggdrasil, l'arbre monde supportant le poids de l'univers, se mourait. Loki était le dieu du mensonge et du chaos, et il tirait apanage et fierté de ce titre glorieux. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu souhaiter pareil sacrilège.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix brisée, sans le vouloir, mais incapable pour autant de le retenir.

Mais alors qu'il se pensait seul, ses mots trouvèrent un écho.

« L'équilibre a été rompu. »

Loki se mit instinctivement en garde, dague en main et magie prête à servir, n'ayant entendu personne arriver. Mais il se relaxa aussi soudainement qu'il s'était armé en reconnaissant son visiteur.

« Heimdall. »

**oOoOo**

Le gardien – si tant est que ce soit bien lui – avait refusé de répondre à ses questions, lui ordonnant simplement de le suivre. Le dieu aurait aisément pu refuser, mais il sentait au plus profond de lui-même que la situation était bien plus préoccupante qu'il n'avait pu le penser. La vision de l'Yggdrasil mourant semblait incrustée sous ses paupières, et il ressentait le besoin irrépressible de comprendre ce à quoi c'était dû.

Les minutes passèrent tandis qu'ils marchaient, quoi qu'il soit incapable de dire combien exactement. Mais alors que sa maigre patience s'érodait furieusement et qu'il était sur le point d'interpeller une nouvelle fois son guide, le silence fut rompu par une fois familière, l'appelant par son prénom.

« Loki ! » s'exclama Frigga.

Aussitôt, le brun fut attiré dans une large embrassade, à laquelle il ne répondit que tardivement, et avec un certain malaise. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue… La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait ainsi serré dans ses bras, c'était avant le couronnement de Thor.

« Frigga, » finit-il par la saluer du bout des lèvres, ne sachant trop comment l'appeler autrement.

Mais la femme se figea aussitôt, et se dégagea avec une certaine raideur. Pourtant, il n'y avait nulle colère sur son visage empreint de dignité, seulement une tristesse infinie.

« Ainsi, même dans la mort tu me refuses le titre de mère ? »

De la tristesse ? Non, c'était un abyme de souffrance qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Frigga, et que seule son masque de reine dissimulait. Mais lui la connaissait, et savait ce qu'elle lui dissimulait.

« Si vous n'êtes pas la femme qui m'a mis au monde, vous n'avez jamais cessé d'être ma mère. »

Les voilà ces mots qu'il avait longtemps pensés, et qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui offrir. Pas le temps, pas le bon moment. Pas le courage non plus. Et pourtant, entre les mains du Titan fou, brisé par les tortures et la folie, c'était à son image et à celle de son frère qu'il s'était raccroché.

« Simplement, j'ai naturellement présupposé que vous ne voudriez d'un monstre comme engeance. »

« Quelle que soient la couleur de ta peau, tu seras toujours mon fils, Loki, » lui sourit-elle simplement, posant une main délicate sur sa joue. Et il ne s'éloigna pas non, ne rejeta pas son contact. Il ferma simplement les yeux, ignorant le monde autour de lui, et savourant cette caresse éphémère.

Il était à la maison.

**oOoOo**

Pourtant, la nature reprit rapidement ses droits et il s'éloigna, de nouveau sérieux. Heureusement, Frig… sa mère ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage.

« Que s'est-il donc passé ? » demanda-t-il. « J'ai vu l'arbre, et… »

« L'équilibre a été rompu. »

Loki se figea. Blêmit. Face à lui, sa mère lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Il se tourna alors avec réluctance, et fit face au Père de toute chose.

« Odin », salua-t-il sèchement, sa voix aussi froide que les terres hostiles qui l'avaient vu naitre.

« Loki, » répondit-il sur le même ton, quoi que moins sec.

Fort heureusement pour lui, Odin n'avait pas eu l'outrecuidance de s'arroger un quelconque droit de paternité envers lui, et l'avait salué tout à fait formellement. Plus tard, il faudrait sans doute qu'ils discutent, et mettent les choses à plat. Mais plus tard. A priori, ils avaient toute l'éternité pour en discuter. Pour l'heure, ils avaient bien plus urgent à faire.

« C'est également ce qu'a dit Heimdall, » consentit-il donc à répondre du bout des lèvres. « Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Le Ragnarök n'est-il pas la fin naturelle à laquelle nous aspirons ? Déclin et renaissance, la fin d'un cycle, et le début d'une autre. Se mourant dans les flammes… »

« Renaitra le phœnix, oui, » finit Odin, complétant ainsi l'antique adage asgardien. « Mais il s'agit là d'une perversion contre nature, que les Nornes elles-mêmes n'ont semble-t-il pas vu venir. »

Loki ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde à comprendre ce dont parlait l'Ase.

« Thanos, » murmura-t-il.

« Oui, Thanos, » lui confirma Odin. « Le Titan fou a rompu le fragile équilibre des mondes. Il a mis la main sur les six gemmes d'infinité et grâce à elle, a exterminé d'un claquement de doigts la moitié de l'univers. Nombre des nôtre ont ainsi périt en une fraction de seconde. »

Malgré tout son sang-froid et sa bonne éducation, Loki ne put contenir un léger hoquet de stupeur. La moitié de l'univers… disparue ? Aussi aisément ? Enfant, il avait été bercé par de nombreuses histoires, dont celles des pierres de pouvoir. Il connaissait leur incommensurable puissance, et pouvait aisément imaginer les massacres à venir si le Titan les rassemblait toutes. Mais un geste d'une telle extrémité, d'une telle _finalité_ ? Non, jamais il n'aurait pu le concevoir. Comment quiconque pourrait-il le concevoir ? Il fallait être fou.

« Comment savez-vous tout cela ? » demanda-t-il finalement, mettant le doigt sur la seule chose qui l'avait dérangé dans son discours. « Et par ailleurs, comment saviez où me trouvez ? Rien n'aurait pu prédire ma mort. »

« A vrai dire… nous avons reçu une visite… »

A ces mots, Loki sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Le soleil sembla se voiler, et un vent glacial fit voler ses vêtements. En face de lui, il vit sa mère se figer, un cri d'horreur muet aux lèvres. Odin avait pâli, et même Heimdall s'était reculé d'un pas avec effroi.

Le brun se retourna lentement. A quelques pas de lui se tenait une mince silhouette encapuchonnée, vêtue d'un grand drap noir. Menaçante, elle tenait dans sa main squelettique une faux au fil aiguisé.

Rassemblant tout le courage qu'il ne possédait pas, Loki se força à faire un pas en avant. Il savait qu'elle venait pour lui, et qu'il ne pourrait lui échapper. Une vielle amie n'est-ce pas ?

« Loki… »

La silhouette à la voix d'outre-tombe sembla se redresser, se faire plus grande, plus impressionnante. La capuche glissa, dévoilant un crâne aux orbites creuses, où brillait des flammes aveuglantes.

« Loki Laufeyson, fils d'Odin, prince d'Asgard et de Jotunheim, dieu du chaos et du feu, de la malice et de la discorde... »

La Mort lui sourit, et il pensa n'avoir jamais rien vu d'aussi terrifiant.

« … les Nornes n'en ont pas encore finit avec toi… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et oui, je fais également intervenir les morts. A la base, c'était principalement pour pouvoir prendre en compte Loki (l'un de mes personnages préférés du MCU) dans mon histoire, mais c'est devenu un arc narratif à part entière, avec toutes les complications que ça entraine !


	7. Tomber et se relever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Aujourd'hui, retour sur Titan avec Nebula. Ce n'est pas l'un des personnages qui me parlait le plus initialement (comme l'ensemble des gardiens de manière générale) mais j'ai finalement pris du plaisir à décrire son point de vue.
> 
> Le titre est inspiré d'un citation de Confucius : « La plus grande gloire n'est pas de ne jamais tomber, mais de se relever à chaque chute. »
> 
> Enjoy !

Nebula fut la première à réagir. Se forçant à se ressaisir, et oblitérant soigneusement de son esprit toutes pensées autres que la colère, elle se releva, ramenant l'attention de Stark sur elle. Mais ce dernier se contenta de rester assis là, la regardant en fronçant les sourcils.

« Nous devons partir, » dit-elle en désignant le ciel qui commençait vaguement à s'assombrir d'un mouvement de tête, agacée malgré elle de devoir souligner quelque chose d'aussi évident.

Mais eu lieu de la suivre bien gentiment – suivre n'était pas vraiment son style visiblement – il se contenta de vaguement hausser un sourcil.

« Et comment ? Le vaisseau sur lequel nous sommes arrivés s'est écrasé, et même si tu as pu y récupérer des fournitures médicales et des outils, le tien ne doit pas être dans un meilleur état après que tu ais décidé de prendre Thanos pour une piste d'atterrissage. »

Oh, elle le détestait déjà cet humain insupportable. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison, même si elle avait dit le contraire un peu plus tôt. S'efforçant de garder son calme, elle l'interrogea.

« Et les gardiens ? Quill, Mantis et Drax ? Ils sont venus avec le Milano, non ? »

Voyant une soudaine lueur d'intérêt apparaitre dans son regard, elle sut qu'elle avait visé juste. Péniblement, Stark se leva à son tour. Même si elle l'avait soigné de son mieux, cet humain fragile était encore loin d'être vaillant. Mais malgré ses difficultés à se mouvoir, elle ne l'aida pas, devinant inconsciemment que toute aide serait malvenue.

Après quelques pas hésitants, il releva la tête et finit par désigner un point derrière elle.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais Quill a dit qu'ils l'avaient dissimulés derrière l'une de ces constructions. En espérant qu'il n'ait pas été détruit par la pluie de météorites qu'a déclenché ce cinglé, il devrait toujours s'y trouver. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea dans la direction qu'il avait indiqué. Réfrénant son envie de l'étrangler, Nebula le suivit en silence.

**oOoOo**

Pour le coup, l'indication de Quill manquait de précision. Il existait des dizaines de ces structures, et cet imbécile n'avait pas indiqué laquelle à Stark. Ce dernier aurait pu avoir oublié, mais elle était plus encline à blâmer l'autre dégénéré. Une chance pour lui qu'il soit mort, ou elle l'aurait frappé. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils finirent par trouver le vaisseau après deux heures de recherche – elle avait voulu accuser Stark de les ralentir, mais la seule fois où elle s'y était risquée, il lui avait vertement fait remarquer qu'elle-même perdait encore régulièrement des pièces. Imbécile. – Mais la mauvaise nouvelle était qu'une météorite – ou même plusieurs – s'était écrasée sur le vaisseau, rendant impossible l'idée même de l'utiliser pour quitter cette maudite planète.

Poussant un soupir las, Stark se dirigea vers la carcasse du vaisseau, voulant probablement voir ce qu'ils pouvaient en tirer. Il n'avait pas tort. Au moins auraient-ils des provisions en attendant qu'ils ne trouvent une autre solution, plus viable sur le long terme. Et ça viendrait. Elle trouvait toujours une solution.

Elle avait mené des missions pour son pseudo-père pendant des décennies, toujours couronnées de succès. Elle avait pisté sa sœur dans toute la galaxie pour le compte de Ronan. Elle avait manipulé les ravageurs pour les monter les uns contre les autres. Elle avait finalement traqué Thanos pour le tuer. Elle n'avait pas cédé à la torture, et était parvenue à s'échapper seule et à gagner Titan. Elle avait toujours trouvé dans la colère et la vengeance une source de motivation inépuisable Elle était une battante. Elle était une _gagnante_. Elle n'avait échoué qu'une seule et unique fois, un échec qui pourtant pesait bien lourd face à la liste infinie de ses victoires : elle regretterait toujours de s'être laissé capturé sur le Sanctuary – servant de point de pression contre Gamora – et de n'être pas arrivée à temps pour la sauver. Car elle pouvait accuser Thanos autant qu'elle le voulait, c'était à cause d'elle que sa sœur était morte.

Réprimant l'émotion qui montait en elle à cette idée – et depuis quand s'était-elle transformée en petite chose émotive ? – elle monta à son tour à bord de l'épave. Pour quelqu'un qui ne s'y connaissait pas particulièrement en technologie spatiale, Stark avait rapidement repéré la borne de communication. Il s'était débrouillé pour trouver des outils, et étaient actuellement en train de l'extraire, jurant copieusement quand les pièces refusaient de coulisser selon son bon désir.

Voyant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, elle le laissa à ses affaires et commença à vider les placards. Ils auraient besoin de vêtements et de nourritures dans les jours qui viendraient, mais aussi et surtout d'eau. Malheureusement, l'extracteur d'humidité était également hors-service, pour peu qu'il ait marché sur cette planète aride.

Nebula eut rapidement fait le tour, et se retrouva à faire les cent pas en entendant Stark continuer de pousser des cris stridents entre deux insultes terraniennes. Elle supporta durant approximativement trois minutes ce manège insupportable, avant que ses nerfs déjà malmenés ne finissent pas la lâcher.

« Faut-il que je m'en mêle ? » siffla-t-elle.

Après l'avoir vu réparer – relativement correctement, elle pouvait le dire – les pièces abimées qui la composait, l'estime qu'elle lui portait avait quelque peu augmentée. Ça, tout comme le fait qu'il ne le regardait pas comme une bête de foire, soutenait fermement son regard même lorsqu'elle s'énervait, sa franchise quand il s'adressait à elle, la compassion dénuée de pitié dans ses gestes, et… et tout ça était bien trop émotif pour elle.

Toujours est-il qu'elle lui faisait relativement confiance – tout était dans le relativement – pour récupérer cette console. C'est donc pourquoi elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'extraire lui prenait tant de temps et de difficultés.

« Non, je gère, » grogna-t-il entre ses deux. « Il faut juste que j'arrive à défaire cette saloperie de câblage et… »

« Qu'est ce qui te prend autant de temps ? » insista-t-elle. « Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué d'extraire cette borne, non ? J'ai vu Quill et Rocket le faire en quelques minutes, lorsqu'ils ont eu à la réparer. »

« Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait probablement que de déconnecter le routeur pour extraire la carte mère, afin de réinitialiser le système. La situation présente est bien plus complexe. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-elle en haussa un sourcil, perplexe – même si elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

« Parce que ce vaisseau est HS, et que nous avons besoin de la console entière pour la redémarrer sur un autre générateur, comme celui du vaisseau alien sur lequel nous sommes arrivés, et dont les niveaux d'énergie sont probablement suffisant pour la faire repartir. Mais pour ça, je veux conserver intactes les données immatériels et le codage crypté multinumérique me permettant de communiquer à l'inter spatial, ainsi que l'enveloppe corporel servant de support à ladite communication. Sauf que les météorites ont défoncé la carlingue du vaisseau, causant un déplacement bilatéral des parois sub-transversales. La borne s'est enfoncée dans les plaques de métal, et j'ai besoin de la désincarcérer pour pouvoir accéder au câblage qui nous permettra de la relier au dit générateur, ainsi qu'à… »

Nebula avait décroché. Elle n'était pas novice dans ce domaine, mais visiblement loin d'être à son niveau. Comprenant qu'il savait réellement ce qu'il faisait – elle avait commencé à en douter – elle s'efforça de supporter en silence ses déblatérations inutiles, serrant les poings quand il se perdait dans ses invectives.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infini, il finit toutefois par pousser ce qui devait être un cri de victoire, et il se retrouva avec la fameuse borne de communication entre les mains.

« On peut y aller maintenant ? »

Fort heureusement, Stark n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'approuver d'un signe de tête. La rotation de Titan était extrêmement lente et le jour ne tomberait pas avant plusieurs heures encore, mais elle préférait qu'ils s'installent correctement pour la nuit avant qu'ils ne puissent plus y voir clair.

**oOoOo**

Il faisait nuit lorsque Nebula ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à reconnaitre l'endroit où elle se retrouvait, et encore moins à se remémorer les événements l'y ayant conduite. Elle ne put retenir un soupir, et se laissa aller sur le dos. Longtemps, elle avait été heureuse de pouvoir rêver, chérissant l'un de ces rares fragments d'humanité qui lui restait alors qu'elle devenait une machine avec les années. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait donné tout son corps restant pour ne pas avoir à revivre ses souvenirs.

La colère qu'elle avait soigneusement entretenue éveillée n'était plus. Ne restait plus alors que la peinte, le deuil et la tristesse.

« Difficile de dormir ? »

Elle se tourna sur la gauche, regardant l'humain. Stark était assis près du feu qu'ils avaient allumé en arrivant, ses bras encerclant ses genoux et contemplant les flammes d'un air mélancolique. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle se risqua à le rejoindre, s'installant de l'autre côté du foyer et imitant inconsciemment sa position.

Ils avaient conclu qu'il ne servait à rien d'instaurer des tours de garde, étant peu probable que quiconque ne les trouve ici. Après avoir renoncé à s'occuper de la console à cause de l'heure tardive et de leur état de fatigue respectifs – devenu flagrant après que Stark ait manqué de s'électrocuter en ne faisant pas attention. Stupide créature – ils s'étaient allongés après un repas sommaire, arrosé de quelques précieuses gorgées d'eau. Sauf que Stark ne paraissait pas avoir beaucoup dormi. A vrai dire, il semblait n'avoir pas fermé l'œil.

« A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je revois Peter s'émietter sous mes doigts, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander combien d'autres de mes amis j'ai perdu en quelques minutes, » lui dit-il tout doucement, d'une voix brisée.

« Je n'ai pas d'amis pour qui m'inquiéter, » confia-t-elle à son tour après un instant d'hésitation. « Il n'y a toujours eu que Gamora qui ait eu de l'importance pour moi. »

Alors, d'une voix faible et malhabile, elle évoqua les rares souvenirs heureux qu'elle avait de sa sœur. Ce n'était rien comparé aux confessions ayant eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt, alors que Stark réparait ses circuits et sa carcasse métallique. Ce n'était alors qu'un moyen de noyer la douleur physique dans une douleur morale bien plus atroce, aidée en cela par les disjonctements de ses circuits imprimés. Là, elle se confiait volontairement. Trouvant un étrange réconfort dans ce partage de secrets, de rêves et de souvenirs, avant qu'elle ne se retrouve exsangue, vide de toute émotion, hormis une : la colère. Toujours brulante et venimeuse, qui couvait en son sein et attendait son heure.

« Je pense qu'elle a eu de la chance d'avoir une sœur comme toi, » finit par lui avouer Stark après un long silence. « Quelqu'un prêt à tout pour elle, pour la sauver et la protéger, envers et contre tout. »

Elle aurait pu s'offusquer. Les sentiments, c'était pour les faibles. Mais elle se retrouva étrangement touchée par ce compliment déguisé.

« N'avez-vous jamais eu quelqu'un pour veiller sur vous ? » se risqua-t-elle à demander.

Elle avait longuement hésité avant de poser sa question. Si Stark lui avait à plusieurs reprises parlé du jeune Peter Parker, ainsi que de ses deux meilleurs amis – Pepper et Rhodey si elle avait bien retenu les noms, et elle savait que c'était le cas – jamais il n'avait évoqué une figure protectrice, pouvant tenir le rôle d'un parent, d'un guide ou d'un mentor.

Pour tout réponse, elle eut droit à un soupir tremblant. Elle crut qu'il n'allait jamais se confier à elle, et s'en trouva étonnamment attristée.

« Mes parents ne se sont jamais réellement souciés de moi, autrement que par l'image que je renvoyais. Mon père en particulier s'est toujours appliqué à me faire comprendre que je ne serais jamais assez bien, que tout ce que je ferais ne serait jamais suffisant. Jarvis, leur majordome et celui qui m'a pour ainsi dire élevé, est mort deux mois avant eux alors que je n'avais que dix-sept ans. L'homme qui m'a pris sous son aile par la suite, un ami de mes parents, a essayé de me tuer pour s'approprier mon argent et mon entreprise. Alors tu comprendras que j'ai quelques problèmes avec la confiance. »

Elle pinça les lèvres, reconnaissant le bien-fondé de l'argument, et comprenant du même coup ce qu'il avait sous-entendu par « figure paternelle merdique ».

« Ainsi, il n'y a jamais eu personne qui soit réellement là pour toi, comme tu l'étais pour eux ? » insista-t-elle pourtant. Pourquoi ? Pour lui faire mal, autant qu'elle souffrait d'évoquer Gamora ? « C'est triste je trouve… »

« Il y avait quelqu'un, à une époque… »

Ce n'était qu'un soupir. Probablement n'était-elle-même pas sensée l'entendre. Mais elle l'entendit, et posa alors sur lui un regard curieux. Non pas en ressentant le besoin humain et trivial d'investir sa vie privée et de dévoiler ses secrets, mais simplement pour essayer de le comprendre. Voir au travers du masque qu'il arborait en permanence, comme lui-même avait percé le sien.

Et Stark sembla le comprendre, puisqu'après de longues hésitations il finit par se confier.

« Je fais… Je _faisais_ partie d'une équipe de super-héros, les Avengers. Des gens avec des pouvoirs, ou simplement des capacités hors-norme, et ensemble on protégeait la Terre, notre planète. On a même réussi à empêcher une invasion alien. Sans offense, » ajouta-t-il précipitamment, et elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. « Le type à la tête du groupe s'appelait Steve Rogers. On n'avait absolument pas le même caractère à vrai dire. Lui était toujours si droit, si sérieux, et tellement respectueux des règles ! Rien à voir avec moi, tu as dû t'en rendre compte. On a eu pas mal d'accrochages au début, mais on a fini par s'entendre, et même à devenir amis. C'était l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Malgré ses dehors froids, il n'y aurait rien que Steve n'aurait pas fait pour ses amis, pour sa famille. Les Avengers était ma famille. Et elle a été détruite. »

Il ne sembla pas se rendre des quelques larmes qui coulait sur ses joues, mais Nebula les vit, elle.

« Nous avons eu des désaccords violents. Les Avengers commettaient de nombreux dégâts à chacune de leurs interventions, des victimes collatérales… Alors il y a deux ans, j'ai accepté de me soumettre à une plus haute autorité, à qui nous devrions répondre de nos actes. Lui non. C'était un problème énorme, mais nous n'avons même pas eu le temps d'en parler. Le meilleur ami d'enfance de Steve a refait surface, lobotomisé et en partie contrôle par une organisation terroriste. Bucky était le coupable évident, tout l'accusait, et nous nous sommes ligués les uns contre les autres : pour ou contre ces maudits accords, mais aussi et surtout soutenant ou accusant Bucky. J'ai finalement compris qu'il était innocent des crimes dont on l'accusait, et à quel point je m'étais leurré. J'ai certes du mal à reconnaitre mes erreurs, c'est pas vraiment mon genre, mais je ne pouvais pas accepter que les choses en restent là. Je voulais renouer le dialogue, arranger tant bien que mal les choses. Les accords, c'était tellement secondaire… Mais quand j'ai rejoint Steve et Bucky pour leur mission, j'ai appris que Bucky était celui qui avait tué mes parents. »

Nebula retint son souffle. Même si elle avait senti venir un incroyable retournement de situation, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille.

« J'ai… j'ai complètement pété les plombs. Je voulais lui foutre la raclée de sa vie, arroser le sol de son sang. Mais le tuer ? Non. Même au plus fort de ma colère, je savais qu'il avait été manipulé, qu'on lui avait lavé le cerveau… Mais j'avais besoin de lui faire payer, tu comprends ? Qu'il ait aussi mal que moi. Alors j'ai frappé, encore et encore. De toutes mes forces. Et tu sais qui s'est interposé ? Saint Steve. »

Ce n'était pas la colère que Nebula entendait dans sa voix, pas même la tristesse, quand bien même toutes deux soient présentes. C'était la trahison.

« Steve qui était déjà au courant et qui le défendait, encore et toujours. Il s'est battu à ses côtés, jusqu'à me mettre à terre. Il a… Il a failli me tuer. Ce n'est que par un miracle que je ne m'explique pas que le réacteur dans ma poitrine n'a pas explosé. Et alors que j'étais incapable de me relever, il m'a laissé au sol, emmenant Bucky et m'abandonnant derrière lui. Ça fait deux ans que je ne les ai pas vus. »

Cette fois, Stark pleurait ouvertement. Et à voir ses larmes, Nebula comprit qu'il n'avait jamais réellement fait le deuil de cette amitié, malgré les deux années écoulées.

« Je suis finalement rentré chez moi, j'ai réparé mon réacteur et mes armures. J'ai aidé Rhodey, qui avait été blessé lors des combats. Je me suis consacrée davantage à mon entreprise auprès de Pepper, et j'ai pris soin de Peter. Avant l'arrivée d'Ebony Maw, je n'avais pas ressorti mon armure : je faisais une différence d'une autre manière. Mais depuis ce jour-là, il n'y a plus d'Avengers. »

Après cela, il ne parla pas davantage, et Nebula ne l'y poussa pas. Ce n'était pas plus mal, elle avait beaucoup à réfléchir.

Des décennies durant, elle avait vécu auprès de Thanos, dans l'ombre de Gamora. Obligées de se battre régulièrement l'une contre l'autre, chaque combat se concluait inévitablement par sa défaite. Et malgré l'amour qu'elle portait à sa grande sœur, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de concevoir de la rancœur à son égard. Comme Stark, Nebula n'était pas étrangère à la trahison, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'identifier à cet humain qui comme elle avait tout perdu, mais qui trouvait encore la force de se battre.

Mais pourtant, il existait une différence fondamentale entre eux. Ils avaient vécu les mêmes épreuves, avaient vécu la torture, le décès et la trahison d'être proches. Mais lui avait décidé de faire quelque chose de bien de sa vie, de se battre, de changer les choses. Elle ne recherchait que la vengeance.

Et Thanos paierait, d'une manière comme d'une autre. Elle s'en faisait la promesse.

**oOoOo**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il faisait toujours nuit. Ce serait probablement le cas durant de longues heures encore, mais elle avait suffisamment dormi. Ou, pour être plus exacte, elle n'arriverait pas à dormir davantage. Après la longue discussion avec Stark – ou plutôt Tony, comme il l'avait enjoint de l'appeler – elle avait passé de longues heures à resasser les souvenirs que leur discussion avait fait remonter à la surface. Au moins, cela avait semble-t-il apaiser St… Tony, car lui s'était rapidement endormi. C'était toujours ça de pris supposait-elle.

Sauf que ce n'était visiblement plus le cas, puisque ce qui l'avait réveillé était un crépitement persistant et des crachotements répétitifs. Se retournant laborieusement – et ne perdant heureusement aucune pièce au passage – elle fit face à l'homme qui lui tournait le dos. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il faisait, mais les bruits étaient suffisamment parlant. Et si jamais ce n'avait pas été le cas, le voir installé au milieu des morceaux de tôle et de câblage en jurant contre cette « saleté de machine » laissait peu de place à l'imagination.

Se frottant les yeux – un réflexe humain qu'elle n'avait jamais perdu malgré l'inutilité du geste – elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu l'interroger, il la questionna immédiatement.

« Quelle est la planète la plus proche ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air inquisiteur, agacée de devoir spécifier quelque chose d'aussi évident. La fatigue et le désespoir avaient-ils finalement eu raison de son peu de matière grise, ou se moquait-il allègrement d'elle ? Heureusement pour leur survie – surtout la sienne à vrai dire – il reprit rapidement.

« Je veux dire, la plus proche est Saturne évidemment, puisque Titan est l'un de ses satellites. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il avait été habitée d'ailleurs, mais passons. Seulement, quelle est la planète peuplée la plus proche ? Ou du moins, que nous puissions contacter ? »

Nebula réfléchit rapidement. Il y a encore quelques années, elle ne connaissait pas bien ce recoin désert de la galaxie argentée, mais elle s'était intéressée à ce système stellaire après avoir pris la décision de traquer Thanos. Malheureusement, ce secteur de l'univers était extrêmement peu peuplé, et la planète à la technologie avancée la plus proche se situait à plusieurs années-lumière de distance. Ne restait qu'une solution, qui était loin de la réjouir.

« Bien que cela me répugne de l'admettre, je crois que Terra est notre meilleure option. Mais c'est une planète arriérée, et je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils aient les moyens de récupérer notre message. »

Elle s'attendit à l'inévitable explosion pour ce mépris flagrant envers sa planète natale, mais il se contente d'un haussement d'épaule, et d'un vague hochement de la tête. Réellement surprise, elle essaya de creuser un peu plus.

« Aucune plainte ? » ironisa-t-elle. « Aucune remarque ? Auriez-vous perdu de votre combativité, ou admettez-vous enfin la faiblesse de votre peuple ? »

C'était une large exagération. Stark n'était pas mal… pour un humain. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, et pourtant, elle comprenait ce petit humain au cœur de lumière, comme lui la comprenait – et dit comme cela, c'était affreusement sentimental – De même, le magicien avait eu l'air de savoir réellement se battre, tout comme le môme, Peter. Mais elle était étonnée, pour ne pas dire désappointée, de trouver Tony si peu émotif, lui qu'elle avait connu avec un caractère volcanique.

« Ce n'est simplement pas une surprise, » finit-il par soupirer après un long silence.

Il daigna finalement lâcher ses outils et ses tourner vers elle. Ce n'était pas tant la résignation ou la tristesse qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux, mais la lassitude. Et cela lui fit peur. Elle carburait à la colère depuis de années, et savait que sa rage ne serait jamais apaisée avant d'avoir eu la tête de Thanos – ce qui malheureusement, n'était pas près d'arriver. C'était une brulure qui ne lui laissait aucun répit, qui la rongeait de l'intérieur et lui donnait la force de se relever et de se battre, encore et encore. Mais elle savait pertinemment que si Stark se relâchait maintenait, si jamais il osait abandonner, l'abandonner elle… Elle resterait coincée ici. Bien qu'étant une androïde, elle était bien obligée de reconnaitre son savoir supérieur au sien en ce qui concernait les machines. Elle ne quitterait jamais Titan sans son aide, et ça, il en était hors de question. Elle avait une vengeance à accomplir.

« Ecoute-moi bien Stark ! »

« Tony, » corrigea-t-il, surement machinalement.

« Il est hors de question que tu baisses les bras maintenant, » continua-t-elle comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompue, véritablement furieuse. « Je ne me suis pas amusé à perdre mon temps et mon énergie à te soigner pour tu te laisses dépérir ! Si tu veux crever, soit, je me ferais un plaisir de te trancher la gorge. Mais épargne-moi tes petites jérémiades minables ! »

Les bras croisés, l'homme attendait sagement qu'elle ne finisse sa diatribe furieuse. Constatant que ses mots ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid, elle allait pour l'empoigner avec un hurlement de rage lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« Ce n'est pas une surprise car j'avais anticipé cette possibilité, et l'avait déterminé comme la plus probable. Malheureusement, tu as raison sur un point : la technologie terrienne n'est pas aussi avancée que la vôtre, et il sera compliqué d'entrer en contact avec la Terre, si tant est que nous parvenions à établir la ligne de communication. Quant à ce que nous soyons récupérés et rapatriés, c'est un problème pour plus tard, l'un de ceux dont je n'ai pas la solution pour le moment. Alors nous allons avancer un pas à la fois. »

Il désigna du bras la console sur laquelle il travaillait, et qui déjà ne ressemblait plus guère à celle qu'ils avaient récupéré dans le vaisseau de Quill. Mais combien de temps avait-il passé là-dessus exactement, ça la dépassait.

« Avec un peu de chance, nous devrions pouvoir utiliser cette machine pour envoyer notre message. Reste le problème du récepteur. La technologie Stark que j'ai mis au point est extrêmement fiable, sans doute la plus performante de la planète. Et l'endroit le mieux équipé au monde est sans aucun doute le QG des Avengers. S'il y a encore quelqu'un là-bas, ils répondront. De toute façon, s'il est encore vivant, c'est forcément là-bas qu'il se trouvera, » marmonna-t-il à voix basse.

« Il ? » relava-t-elle immédiatement. Tony lui avait parlé des Avengers bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas évoqué en détails les membres qui la composait. Excepté un bien sûr, mais il était impossible qu'il pense à celui-là. N'est-ce pas ?

« Il ? » répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

« Steve bien sûr. Qui d'autre ? »

« Steve ? » s'étonna-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Il semblerait qu'elle doive s'habituer à être surprise tant qu'elle vivrait en compagnie de cet étrange spécimen. Peut-être n'était-ce pas si mal au fond. « Le Steve Rogers dont tu m'as parlé. Celui qui a failli te tuer ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais il n'y en avait pas besoin. Poussant un soupir lourd de sens, il se détourna de nouveau, se reconcentrant sur la console de communication qu'il essayait de réparer. A un moment, il tâtonna maladroitement derrière lui à la recherche d'une pince, qu'elle lui tendit spontanément. De là, ils œuvrèrent ensemble autour de la machine, rassemblés autour de ce but commun, mais toujours sans échanger un mot.

Pendant plusieurs heures, il n'y eut rien d'autre que le silence entre eux, parfois troublé par les grésillements de la console de communication, le bruit des outils heurtant le métal, et les chocs sourds et répétés des météorites qui continuaient de heurter le sol par intermittences.

« Et tu penses qu'il répondra ? » finit-elle par demander à voix basse.

Et elle n'avait pas besoin de spécifier qui était ce « il » dont elle parlait. Tony se tourna vers elle, et malgré la douleur dans ses yeux, son regard portait une assurance non feinte.

« Oui, » dit-il simplement. Et c'est ce ton si assuré qui ralluma le feu qui couvait en elle.

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? » cracha-t-elle d'un ton sec. « Après ce que tu m'as raconté sur lui… »

Elle ne continua pas, n'osant croire comment Tony pouvait-il encore faire confiance à cet homme qui l'avait brisé.

Sur les lèvres du brun joua un faible instant le fantôme d'un sourire, à la fois ironique et dépité, avant qu'il ne disparaisse aussi subitement qu'il n'était apparu. Pourtant, sa voix était aussi ferme qu'il était possible de l'être.

« Parce ce que c'est Cap. Il viendra. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le moment de préciser que je ne suis ni team Iron Mn ni team Cap en ce qui concerne Civil War, je pense que les deux ont incroyablement merdé. Mais comme ce sont les points de vue des personnages, ajouté au fait que les deux n'ont pas du tout la même façon d'y réagir... Mais nous auront largement le temps d'y revenir par la suite !


	8. Les non-morts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde!
> 
> Aujourd'hui, on retourne auprès des disparus qui, comme l'indique le titre de ce chapitre, ont hérité du titre de "non-morts". Quelques réponses à vos questions sur cet endroit... et sans doute beaucoup d'autres à venir ! Enfin, c'est le point de vue de Peter Quill, pas l'un de mes personnages préférés (et de loin !) mais qui devrait pouvoir apporter un poil de légèreté.
> 
> Enjoy !

_« Effectivement, la question de l'endroit où nous sommes me semble assez intéressante. Mais j'en ai une autre pour vous : si nous ne sommes plus vivants, mais pas vraiment morts pour autant… nous sommes quoi exactement ? »_

Il y eut un instant de flottement, comme si chacun prenait seulement conscience de leur dure réalité, et de la précarité de leur situation. Pas trop tôt. Ce fut finalement ce Strange qui, à défaut d'apporter une véritable solution, offrit au moins quelques éléments de réponse.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce que nous sommes, même si j'en ai une petite idée, » commença-t-il. « Toutefois, je pense savoir où nous nous trouvons. Encore que « où » soit un terme des plus imprécis dans la situation présente. »

Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, pris d'un subit espoir. Y compris ceux de sa propre équipe, bande de traitres. Comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit à leur situation.

« Et où sommes-nous donc, Monsieur je-sais-tout ? »

C'était puéril, mais Peter n'était pas du genre à s'incliner devant qui que ce soit, que ce soit un pseudo dieu de la foudre – l'enfant d'un ange et d'un pirate, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ! – ou ce soi-disant spécialiste des arts mystiques, quoi que ce soit sensé dire. Et encore moins devant quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas il y a encore quelques heures ! Même s'il devait reconnaitre que ses petits tours de passe-passe face à Thanos avaient été plutôt impressionnants.

Le magicien ignora son intervention – comme tous les autres d'ailleurs – et alla se planter en face de l'homme en noir à la tête de ce groupe hétéroclite, et qui semblait commander aux guerriers – badass, il pouvait le dire – qui les entouraient.

« Vous avez tous remarqué ce paysage mouvant, changeant sans cesse autour de nous. Nous pouvons le modeler à notre guise, mais dès que notre concentration s'effrite, il se dissout comme du sable entre nos doigts. La seule explication, c'est que nous sommes nulle part et partout à la fois. »

« Et en langage clair, ça veut dire ? »

Cette fois-ci, plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers lui, le plus souvent avec colère ou exaspération. Mais pas tous. C'était difficile de lire des émotions sur un visage d'écorce, mais il pouvait lire de l'étonnement dans les grands yeux de Groot, et une surprise plus flagrante encore sur le visage de l'innocente Mantis. Mais rien à faire, c'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de le faire réagir. Lui ou n'importe qui d'ailleurs, mais il avait besoin de frapper quelqu'un. Frapper, se défouler et oublier. Juste oublier une fraction de seconde qu'il n'avait pas pu _la_ sauver.

Mais le magicien avait une patience de malade – ou simplement l'habitude de gérer les types dans son genre, au choix – et l'ignora une fois de plus.

« Nous n'appartenons plus au monde physique, mais pour autant, nos âmes n'ont pas rejoint la dimension du repos. Nous sommes comme qui dirait coincé entre les deux. Ni vivants ni morts, condamnés à errer éternellement à la frontière des mondes si nous ne trouvons pas le moyen d'inverser le processus qui nous a amené ici. »

La gamin araignée avait violemment blêmit, Mantis avait plaquée une main contre ses lèvres pour retenir un cri, et le mec avec le bras en métal avait poussé un juron. Lui-même ne put nier avoir eu du mal à déglutir. Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le magicien leur assena le coup de grâce.

« Etant donné que ce processus nécessite les six pierres d'infinité, qui sont actuellement aux mains de Thanos dans une dimension hors de notre portée, je dirais en première approximation que nous sommes partis pour rester coincés ici un temps indéterminé. Un temps qui promet toutefois d'être long. »

**oOoOo**

Il y eut davantage de cris, de jurons, et même des pleurs. Lui avait un putain de mal de crâne, et voulait que les choses se calment. Mais visiblement, ici comme ailleurs, les gens étaient incapables de la fermer juste cinq minutes. Seul le magicien, encore et toujours lui, n'ajoutait rien au brouhaha ambiant. Après avoir lâché sa bombe, il s'était contenté de se détourner, allant s'assoir un peu plus loin. Il avait _vraiment_ envie de le frapper. D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être ce qu'il allait faire.

Retroussant ses manches, Quill se dirigea d'un pas qu'il voulait volontaire vers le mage, ignorant les gens qu'il bousculait. Eux toutefois ne l'ignoraient pas, et le temps qu'il rejoigne le magicien, il y avait autour d'eux plusieurs personnes prêtes à assister au spectacle. Ou plus probablement à l'arrêter s'il allait trop loin. Mais il était hors de question de faire demi-tour désormais.

« Vous là, Strange ! » l'apostropha-t-il violemment. « Qu'est-ce que… »

« C'est _Docteur_ Strange, » l'interrompit-il, mettant l'emphase sur son titre. Connard.

« Peu m'importe ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de balancer ce genre de choses comme ça, puis de vous contrefoutre de la réaction des gens ! »

« Que puis-je bien y faire ? » lui demanda-t-il, de ce même ton calme, plat et neutre. Insupportable.

« Je ne sais pas ! Mais bien que ça m'arrache la gueule de le dire, vous avez l'air d'en connaitre sur la dimension où nous sommes et… »

« C'est faux, » le coupa-t-il de nouveau.

« Quoi ? »

Non sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit encore ?

« C'est faux, » répéta-t-il. « Nous ne sommes pas dans une dimension, mais _entre_ deux dimensions. C'est là justement l'inédit, et toute la complexité de notre situation. »

Quill ne répondit pas. Le magicien ne répondit pas davantage, et les gens autour d'eux se turent également.

Quill serra les poings. Le magicien croisa les bras, arborant un air supérieur, et les gens autour d'eux se crispèrent dans l'attente de l'inévitable explosion.

Qui évidemment ne manqua pas.

Avec un cri de rage, il lança son poing en avant, dans l'intention plus qu'évidente de le lui écraser sur la gueule. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse seulement s'approcher, il fut happé dans une sorte de tourbillon de tissu rouge. Emmailloté dedans, son bras partit en arrière, comme possédé, avant de le trainer au sol sur plusieurs mètres.

Lorsqu'il arrêta de faire du ski nautique et d'avaler de la terre – et sérieux, qui avait choisi de « modéliser » un pays pareil bordel ? – il se releva en crachotant. Si Drax était totalement dépourvu du moindre sens de l'humour, qu'il ne le saurait même pas si Groot était en train de rire et que Mantis était trop gentille pour se moquer de lui, les autres étaient visiblement loin d'être aussi charitables. Il n'y avait pas de rire franc bien sûr. Des sourires, des regards en coin, quelques brefs gloussements. Le regard de l'araignée s'était éclairé, et même celui qui semblait être le chef de cette bande de guerriers avait rapidement esquissé un sourire.

Le magicien ne le pas regardait. Évidemment, c'était lui le responsable. Ou plutôt sa foutue cape, ce qui revenait au même. Sauf que cet enfoiré ne le regardait pas bordel ! Il allait de nouveau l'injurier quand il vit dans quelle direction se portait son regard. Se tournant légèrement, il vit un groupe de jeunes enfants, âgés de six ans tout au plus, le regardant en riant aux éclats. Certains le pointaient du doigts, d'autres encore mimait sa formidable cascade, mais tous avaient le visage rayonnant malgré leurs joues mouillées de larmes.

Et Peter compris. Certes, ce foutu ensorceleur avait très certainement voulu lui donner une bonne leçon, et avait allégrement profité de l'occasion pour le faire. Mais ce n'était pas _contre_ lui, à la base. C'était surtout _pour_ eux.

Alors, décidant de jouer le jeu, il fit mine de bouder pendant quelques secondes, avant de leur tirer la langue avec beaucoup de maturité. Aussitôt, des gloussements hystériques retentirent, et s'organisa alors – si on pouvait véritablement parler d'organisation – un véritable concours de grimaces. Quill était en train de se faire humilier par ces mômes – et comment arrivait-il à faire ça celui-là ? – avant d'être rejoint par le gamin… Enfin, l'autre Peter, le Spiderman, qui vint lui prêter main forte, suivi de près par la fille – Wade ? C'était un nom de fille ça ? – avant qu'ils ne soient timidement rejoints par Mantis, que les enfants accueillirent avec des cris d'enthousiasme. A vrai dire, le fait que ce soit une extra-terrestre semblait les enthousiasmer bien plus que ses tentatives – pitoyables – de grimaces.

Parfois, il sentait sur lui le regard de Strange – _Docteur Strange_, pardon – et il fut surpris de le sentir presque… approbateur. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il se souciait de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Voir un sourire sur le visage de ces gosses valait bien le fait de perdre le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Au moins pendant ce temps, il ne pensait pas.

**oOoOo**

Mais ce bref temps ne dura pas. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de nuit dans ce lieu – dans l'entre-monde, il avait retenu la leçon merci bien – mais des parents soucieux vinrent finalement chercher leurs enfants pour les coucher, le remerciant au passage. Pas qu'il ait fait grand-chose, mais fallait être honnête, ça faisait toujours du bien à l'ego !

Époussetant ses fringues pleines de terre – ils avaient fini par mimer quelques combats, et avaient évidemment finis à terre – il tendit une main au gamin, qui lui était toujours au sol et tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Lui aussi avait eu besoin de cette pause pour décompresser visiblement.

« Tu te débrouilles bien… Peter, c'est bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, c'est ça M'sieur. »

« Pas de m'sieur avec moi p'tit. Quill fera très bien l'affaire. »

Devisant tranquillement avec le môme – et ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne chose pour sa maturité qu'il s'entende si bien avec lui – il rejoignirent les autres qu'il qualifiait de « groupe décisionnaire » facile de voir qui menait la barque là-dedans. Ils avaient été rejoints, entre autres, par un black avec un cache-œil et une brunette plutôt sexy, mais à qui il ne valait mieux pas se frotter vu son air farouche. On l'introduisit ainsi à Nick Fury – ou plutôt, au Directeur Fury comme l'appelaient les autres terriens, parce que les titres semblaient être une foutue obsession sur cette planète maintenant – et à Maria Hill, avant que la discussion ne reprenne comme s'il n'était pas là.

« Si Strange a raison, et malheureusement il a l'air assez sûr de lui, notre sort ne dépend malheureusement pas de nous. Les pierres sont hors de notre portée, et nous sommes morts. »

« En vérité, nous ne sont pas morts, c'est plus… »

« …complexe que ça, on avait saisi l'idée ! » le coupa Quill. Mais son ton était loin d'être aussi mordant qu'auparavant. Pas amène – fallait pas non plus se foutre de la gueule du monde – mais moins sec. Et le sorcier sembla le comprendre, puisqu'il ne lui offrit pas un nouveau tour de grand-huit en cape magique.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas vivants pour autant, » reprit Fury comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, « et nos actions n'ont semble-t-il aucune conséquence sur le monde réel. »

« Que proposez-vous alors ? » l'interrogea alors l'ancien militaire – Wilson lui semblait-il.

« Le plus urgent est de nous rassembler. Sa majesté, » et il désigna alors le leader des guerriers africains, « a eu je pense la meilleure réaction possible. »

Parce que c'était un roi lui ? Il n'en avait pas franchement l'allure. Mais visiblement, il était le seul à s'en étonner, et les autres l'écoutaient avec attention. Ses antennes oscillant doucement au rythme de ses mots, Mantis semblait presque boire ses paroles. Chère Mantis, si aisément impressionnable.

« Nous devons absolument nous regrouper par communautés communiquant entre elles, et réunir un maximum de terriens, » poursuivit toutefois Fury. « Pour vous rejoindre, j'ai croisé un certain nombre de créatures d'origine non-humaine. Celles que j'ai rencontrées n'étaient pas agressives, plutôt tout aussi déboussolées que nous. Mais si la moitié de l'univers s'est réellement retrouvée dans cet entre-monde, nous devons être sur nos gardes. »

Là par contre, il avait un gros problème.

« Parce que c'est ça votre plan ? Se regrouper et attendre sagement ? Laissez-moi vous dire que c'est une belle idée de merde. »

« Non, ce n'est pas la seule chose que nous allons faire, » continua Fury, sans même avoir l'air énervé. Le mec pourrait faire concurrence à Strange niveau sang-froid et zen attitude. « Notre compréhension de notre environnement n'est qu'imparfaite, et nous ne pouvons actuellement interférer avec le réel. Mais d'autres le pourront peut-être, ou du moins nous permettre de comprendre ce qui nous entoure. Bien que ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire, Stark est un génie, et le docteur Banner est très doué dans son domaine d'expertise. Et il y en a d'autres : Hank Pym, Jane Foster et Erik Selvig, les professeurs Xavier et Richards, et même son altesse Shuri… Si la moitié des terriens est tombée en poussière, certaines de ces personnes également. Nous devons les retrouver, ils sont actuellement notre meilleure chance de sortir d'ici. »

Sauf que son problème n'avait toujours changé.

« Donc laissez-moi résumer : vous voulez vous regrouper, chercher des personnes dans un endroit qui semble incroyablement vaste et qui ne sont peut-être même pas là, puis finalement attendre ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure : _ça_ c'est une idée franchement merdique ! »

« Parce que vous avez une meilleure idée peut-être ? » lui rétorqua l'homme au bras métallique.

Et manque de bol, il n'avait absolument rien à répondre. Alors il fit tout bonnement demi-tour d'un pas furieux, suivi par son équipe. Mais bordel, c'étaient qui ces terriens qui se pensaient tout permis ? Franchement, la planète et les gens qui y vivaient s'étaient foutrement dégradés en trente ans !

Quand ils se furent suffisamment éloignés – ce n'était que quelques pas mais ç'aurait tout aussi bien pu être des kilomètres pour ce qu'il en savait – il se tourna vers son équipe, et plus particulièrement vers Groot.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé de votre côté ? Où est-ce que tu étais quand ça s'est produit ? »

Alors que Groot essayait de leur expliquer les horreurs qu'il avait lui-même vécues, les combats et la façon dont tout le monde était tombé en poussière autour de lui, Quill se rendit alors compte qu'en l'absence de Rocket, leur traducteur es spécial Groot, la communication était bien plus compliquée. Heureusement qu'ils avaient quelques années de vie commune derrière eux, ou ça aurait été mission impossible.

C'est donc après un long discours, laborieux et exclusivement composé de « Je s'appelle Groot » bien sûr – il en avait mal à la tête avant même que ça ne commence, et une terrible migraine quand ce fut terminé – ils parvinrent tant bien que mal à remettre en ordre les derniers événements.

« Laissez-moi résumer, » commença-t-il avec la sérieuse impression de se répéter, tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez – comme si ça allait apaiser ses maux de tête. « Après que notre mission sur Titan ait échoué et que le magicien ait donné la pierre du temps à Thanos, ce dernier s'est dirigé sur Terre pour récupérer la dernière gemme, la pierre de l'esprit, qui était ancrée dans le front d'un humanoïde à la peau rouge. De votre côté, Rocket et toi avez accompagné Thor sur Nidavellir, où il s'est fabriqué une nouvelle arme. Ensemble, vous avez rejoint la Terre, mais Thanos était déjà là, et vous n'avez pas pu l'arrêter. Il a récupéré la dernière pierre, puis claqué des doigts, et c'est là que nous avons tous commencé à nous désintégrer. J'ai tout bon ? »

« Je crois que tu as tout dit Peter, » finit par répondre Mantis, voyant que personne ne lui répondait. « Voulais-tu que nous rajoutions quelque chose ? »

« Non, » soupira-t-il. « Non, c'est juste que ce foutu cauchemar ressemble au pire lendemain de soirée de ma vie, et que j'ai jamais autant espéré avoir tort sur quelque chose… »

« Tu n'as pas tort Quill, tout ce que tu as dit était vrai, » lui asséna Drax avec un sérieux inébranlable.

« Je s'appelle Groot, » appuya également Groot.

« Très rassurant les gars, je vous remercie… »

Mais comme aucun d'entre eux ne semblait vouloir développer le moindre sens de l'humour et surtout de second degré, tous arborèrent d'authentiques sourires. Bordel, ce que Gamora pouvait lui manquer dans ces moments-là ! Elle au moins savait ce qu'était l'ironie, et riait à ses blagues. Bon, il la soupçonnait de davantage rire à ses tentatives qu'aux plaisanteries en elles-mêmes, mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle était si belle quand elle riait. Son visage d'ordinaire impassible se détendait et s'éclairait, une lumière folle s'allumait dans ses yeux, et la courbe de son sourire s'allongeait. Et le son de son rire ! C'était incroyablement niais de dire une chose pareille, et indigne du coureur de jupons qu'il avait été à une époque qui plus est, mais il lui semblait n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau. Quand Gamora riait, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Quoi qu'il soit en train de faire, il se tournait vers elle et la regardait, se repaissant de son image. Oh oui, elle était si belle sa Gamora. Si belle…

Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Comment accepter l'idée qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais, parce que cet enfoiré l'avait tué ? C'était sa fille bordel ! Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ?

Mais comment lui pouvait-il s'en étonner, merde ? Il avait vu les corps des asgardiens flotter dans l'espace après qu'il ait détruit leur vaisseau, et Gamora lui avait à plusieurs reprises parlé des atrocités commises par son prétendu père. Elle lui avait demandé de la tuer pour une bonne raison ! Mais parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, ce monstre l'avait enlevé. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de demander plus d'informations à Nebula, et il le regrettait autant qu'il en était soulagé. Était-elle morte rapidement, entre les mains de ce tyran ? Ou l'avait-il torturée des heures durant pour lui extirper des réponses à ses questions ? Elle était forte, Gamora, plus forte que quiconque. Et il savait qu'elle aurait préféré mourir que de lui livrer des informations lui permettant de gagner sa vaste croisade contre l'univers. Et maintenant elle était morte.

Par sa faute…

« Quill ? »

Quittant brutalement le marasme de culpabilité et d'apitoiement dans lequel il se complaisait jusqu'à alors, il fut obligé de relever la tête à l'entende de son nom. Il fit alors face à ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde : de la pitié. Portant une main à ses joues, il fut surpris de les sentir mouillé. Cela lui fit un choc. Voilà des années qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. Pleurer réellement s'entend. Il réagissait toujours aux événements de manière excessive, privilégiant la colère à la tristesse. Sa réaction face à son paternel en était un bon exemple. Oui, il s'était senti trahi de voir que celui qui l'avait mis au monde et prétendait l'aimer était également celui qui avait tué sa mère. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il lui avait littéralement éclaté la gueule. Et après la mort de Yundu, celui-là seul qui aurait mérité le titre de « père » à ses yeux ? Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre sur le vaisseau, comme un môme en pleine crise d'adolescence refusant d'accepter la réalité. Pleurer, c'était être lâche, c'était être faible. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Mais Gamora était morte, et le monde qu'il connaissait venait de voler en éclats. Qu'importe sa faiblesse, sa lâcheté et les regards de pitié des autres.

Peut-être que Gamora méritait ses larmes, elle…

Jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais vraiment su faire preuve de maturité, dans aucune situation. Même face à Ronan et à la probable fin du monde, il avait trouvé le moyen de déconner. Et face à Thanos ? Il avait perdu son sang-froid, réduisant à néant tous leurs efforts. C'était véritablement, entièrement et totalement de sa faute. Parce qu'il avait réagi comme un gamin et n'avait pas été foutu de se contenir. Gamora était morte, et lui avait tué la moitié de l'univers.

Peut-être que c'était davantage pour lui-même qu'il pleurait, au fond…

Et ça, ça avait quelque chose de vraiment déprimant…

« Quill ? » l'appela-t-on de nouveau.

Ignorant ses amis, il se retourna. C'était Peter qui était venu le voir, et probablement l'appelait depuis tout à l'heure. Dans la catégorie manque de maturité : ignorer les gens quand ils vous appellent, fait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda-t-il, essuyant rapidement ses yeux. Peter eu le tact de ne pas lui faire remarquer, ni même de le regarder avec compassion. Plus de maturité que lui le gamin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas certain que le plan du directeur Fury et des autres soit réellement la bonne solution, mais c'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup d'options, non ? »

Définitivement plus mature. Sauf que…

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester là à me tourner les pouces. On ne peut rien faire de plus ? C'est lui qui le dit, » dit-il en désignant le magicien qui leur tournait le dos. « Ce monde… cet _entre-monde_ à forcément une fin, et je compte bien la trouver. »

Peter n'avait pas franchement l'air d'accord avec lui, mais il eut le bon gout de ne pas chercher à le faire changer d'avis. Brave gosse.

« Tu veux venir avec nous ? » lui demanda-t-il, pris d'une inspiration subite. Après tout, il était sympa, et savait se battre : il ne serait pas un poids. Mais il se contenta de hocher négativement la tête.

« M'sieur Stark doit faire partie des survivants sur Titan s'il ne nous a pas suivi ici, alors je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour lui. Il trouvera forcément une solution pour retourner sur Terre. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à ma tante, ni à mes amis. Et… regrouper tous les terriens sera le meilleur moyen pour moi de les retrouver s'ils sont ici. »

Quill opina légèrement de la tête. Il comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, même si sa famille à lui se résumait désormais à deux aliens et un arbre en pot.

« Bonne chance alors, » lui dit-il en lui tentant la main, que Peter serra.

« Bonne chance aussi. »

Il allait en avoir besoin.

**oOoOo**

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il errait dans ce paysage changeant. Plusieurs jours, au moins une semaine, peut-être même deux. C'était dur à dire, il n'y avait ni jour ni nuit, et le mouvement perpétuel du décor ne les aidait pas à se repérer. Ils n'avaient pas faim, pas soif, et n'étaient jamais fatigués. Alors ils ne faisaient que marcher, continuer, avancer. Tous les sujets de conversation avaient rapidement été épuisés, alors depuis ils se taisaient. Jamais Mantis, Drax ou Groot ne se plaignaient, ou ne remettaient en cause sa décision. Ils semblaient aussi éteints et amorphes que lui. Si la jeune femme avait essayé de lire ses émotions, elle n'y aurait vu que du découragement. Il était même incapable de dire s'ils avaient vraiment avancé, ou si ce n'était qu'une illusion de plus de son esprit. Perdu entre forêts et rivières, entre villes modernes et étendues désertes, il était incapable de se repérer. Incapable de comprendre.

Et ça le tuait.

Finalement, après une nouvelle durée indéterminée à marcher, et après avoir successivement arpenté un désert de sable, une chaine de montagne et une banquise gelée, il fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter. S'ils ne ressentaient en effet pas le besoin physique de se reposer, moralement, il en était autrement.

Il était absolument exténué.

Il allait leur désigner un escarpement rocheux non loin de là où ils pourraient s'installer relativement confortablement, quand il vit miroiter au loin une ombre mouvante. Retrouvant subitement ses forces, il se mit à courir dans cette direction, immédiatement suivi par les autres. Ils n'avaient pour ainsi dire croisé personne durant leur expédition, les autres personnes s'évanouissant au loin aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus, semblant disparaitre avec le paysage.

Mais après quelques pas, la roche sous ses pieds se mua en sable, puis en terre. Une végétation luxuriante apparue et l'air sembla s'appesantir, alourdi par la moiteur tropicale. Une moiteur bien trop familière.

Et effectivement, ils finirent par déboucher sur une sorte de place, pleine de monde. Pleine de guerriers africains aux visages peints et aux regards sévères, les menaçant de leurs armes. Toutefois, T'Challa leur fit rapidement signe de baisser leurs armes, lui permettant de respirer de nouveau.

« Fini de vous plaindre ? » persifla le sergent Barnes.

« Vous vous joigniez à nous finalement ? » renchérit Wilson.

« J'aurais pourtant parié que vous reviendriez moins vite, » assura Hill.

Attendez… Finit de se plaindre ? Moins vite ? Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout…

« Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? » leur demanda gentiment Peter, inconscient de son trouble.

« Combien de temps nous sommes nous absentés ? » demanda-t-il brusquement, sans répondre aux questions qu'on lui avait posées. Il avait conscience que sa voix sonnait presque hystérique, mais il avait besoin d'une foutue réponse, et il la voulait _maintenant_ !

« Quelques heures, » lui répondit Wilson. « Cinq ou six tout au plus, pourquoi ? »

Bordel, mais où est-ce qu'ils avaient atterris ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme annoncé, quelques réponses et beaucoup de question ! Car oui, cet endroit est vraiment, vraiment très bizarre et complexe !
> 
> Prochain chapitre, retour sur Terre avec les vivants, avec un personnage pas encore vu. Une idée ?


	9. Contrecoup et conséquences (Partie 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Aujourd'hui, on retourne sur Terre, où les Avengers se retrouvent à gérer les conséquences du snap et de la disparition de la moitié de la population. Même si ce n'est pas le cœur de cette fic, c'est un aspect que j'avais à cœur de traiter.
> 
> Enjoy !

Comme prévu, Everett Ross arriva une heure plus tard au QG des Avengers. Mais il n'était pas seul.

« Clint ! »

Aussitôt, l'archer se retrouva avec une femme presque hystérique dans les bras. Il était rare que Natasha perde ainsi toute retenue. Pour être tout à fait exact, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Mais il n'avait rien à faire des regards des autres, et surtout pas ceux de l'agent à côté d'eux. Alors il passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux, embrassant sa tempe et murmurant des mots doux à son oreille, tandis qu'elle sanglotait amèrement sur son épaule en jurant en russe.

Elle était là, dans ses bras. Elle était vivante, faite de chair, de sang et d'os. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, son souffle dans son cou, et sa chaleur tout contre lui. Vivante, tout simplement. Il inspira un grand coup, tentant de juguler ses propres émotions. Ses mains tremblaient et son souffle s'emballait tandis qu'il retenait ses propres larmes. C'était le contrecoup après ce drame qu'il ne savait comment gérer, après la panique et l'épouvante, après cette terreur sans nom. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas craquer. Pas maintenant.

Clint vit rapidement Ross et les autres s'éclipser, voulant leur laisser le temps de se retrouver. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas ce temps justement. Lui ne l'avait pas en tous cas. Il voulait juste tenter d'appréhender ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il voulait juste essayer de comprendre ces événements auxquels il n'avait pas été confronté, et qu'il n'avait suivi qu'à travers les infos et la télévision. Il voulait juste avoir une putain de réponse à ses questions.

Il voulait juste savoir pourquoi sa femme et ses enfants étaient tombés en poussière sous ses yeux.

Alors doucement, il se détacha d'elle, sans pour autant la lâcher. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il vit ses grands yeux bleus rougis et ses joues trempées de larmes, et il ne put retenir la main venant les essuyer. Elle s'y appuya légèrement, sans toutefois détourner le regard. Elle était là.

Et il devait savoir.

« Nat… »

Il s'arrêta, presque surpris d'entendre les sanglots dans sa voix. Elle ne dit rien, n'essaya pas de parler ou de l'interrompre, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il déglutit péniblement, avant de reprendre.

« Nat… Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Thanos… »

Elle inspira lourdement, semblant chercher ses mots. Et de la même manière qu'elle lui avait laissé le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Clint se retrouva à retenir son propre souffle.

« Tu te rappelles du Tesseract ? Et de la pierre incrustée dans le front de Vision ? » lui demanda-t-elle soudainement, de manière parfaitement incongrue.

Clint ne put qu'hocher la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour ne pas le trahir.

« C'étaient deux gemmes d'infinités, des pierres au pouvoir surpuissant. Il en existe six : temps, espace, esprit, âme, pouvoir et réalité. Thanos, celui qui avait commandité l'invasion des Chitauris, les a toutes rassemblées. Et d'un claquement doigts, il a réduit la moitié de l'humanité en poussière. Et vraisemblablement la moitié de l'univers avec. »

C'était succinct comme résumé, bien trop bref et concis pour répondre aux centaines de questions qu'il avait. Mais l'horreur était là. L'horreur et l'impuissance.

Natasha reprit la parole, mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Il sentait encore Laura s'émietter sous ses doigts, et la poussière sur ses lèvres. Il entendait encore les cris d'effroi de Lila, le hurlement d'épouvante de Cooper, et les pleurs de Nathaniel. Il se souvenait des cendres dans les lits des enfants, s'envolant par la fenêtre. Il se souvenait des heures passées roulé en boule sur le parquet, dans l'attente d'une mort qui ne venait pas.

« …lint… Clint… »

L'homme finit par relever la tête, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir baissé. Il ignorait ce que laissait exactement transparaitre son regard, mais Natasha le vit et blêmit subitement.

« Laura ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il ne répondit pas, et elle ne put retenir un hoquet d'horreur.

« Coop' ? » balbutia Natasha. Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de vomir, et lui-même n'en était pas loin. « Lila ? Nate ? »

Il ne dit rien. Les secondes passèrent, sans un bruit, sans un geste.

Et finalement il laissa échapper un terrible gémissement, telle une bête à l'agonie, et se laissa tomber à genoux. Et Natasha resta là, se laissant glisser au sol avec lui, le serrant avec force dans ses bras. Elle resta alors qu'elle pleurait aussi, des sanglots lourds et douloureux. Elle resta tandis qu'il laissait enfin s'échapper la douleur, hurlant à la mort.

Elle resta.

**oOoOo**

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien de plus. Ils gagnèrent simplement la zone d'habitation de la base pour se passer un peu d'eau sur la figure et faire disparaitre les traces de leurs larmes. Ils étaient des espions. Ils étaient des _Avengers_. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se laisser aller.

Ils devaient se battre. Alors ils se battraient.

Qu'importe le fait qu'ils n'aient plus aucun espoir. Qu'importe le fait qu'il soit à moitié mort à l'intérieur.

Redevenus aussi impassibles que d'ordinaire, tels les agents expérimentés qu'ils étaient, ils rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe dans la salle de réunion, où Ross avait eu le temps de faire les présentations avec ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lui-même prit rapidement le temps de saluer les autres qu'il n'avait pour la plupart pas vu depuis longtemps. Depuis deux ans à vrai dire.

Il s'attarda tout particulièrement auprès de Scott, qui lui adressa un sourire brisé. Il ne lui demanda pas où était Cassie, ou comment elle allait. Le vide dans ses yeux, le même qu'il se savait arborer, était plus parlant que n'importe quel mot. Alors il lui serra la main, fort, à s'en broyer les phalanges. Se raccrochant désespérément à l'autre homme pour ne pas s'écrouler de nouveau, et il savait qu'il en était de même pour Scott. Ils avaient appris à se connaitre avec le temps, et s'étaient découverts identiques par bien des aspects.

Lui et l'homme-fourmi étaient en effet restés en contact après la Civil War qui avait divisée les Avengers. Et si l'équipe menée par Steve – et dont tous deux avaient fait partie – était devenue renégate, les deux hommes avaient fait le choix de se rendre, et passé un accord avec le gouvernement. Tous deux avaient des enfants, une famille, et n'avaient pu y renoncer contre une vie de fugitif.

Étonnamment, leur meilleur allié dans cette affaire avait été Stark. Tony avait en effet utilisé son influence – et son argent, très probablement – pour leur éviter la prison et leur permettre de rejoindre leur famille. Et s'ils étaient amis de longue date, jamais auparavant Clint n'avait été aussi reconnaissant envers lui.

Il était donc retourné à sa petite vie tranquille dans sa petite maison dans son petit bled paumé. Mais il n'avait jamais oublié que cette vie, c'était à Tony qu'il la devait. Ils avaient eu quelques contacts pendant ces deux ans. Rares, mais bel et bien présent. Clint n'avait jamais abordé le sujet de Cap, de Bucky, de ses parents ou des accords – il n'était pas suicidaire non plus.

Le génie leur avait même rendu visite une fois, finissant par céder après que Clint le lui ait demandé à de multiples reprises. Et si Tony avait d'abord semblé mal à l'aise en leur présence, il était de certain de l'avoir vu loucher à quelques reprises sur Cooper, Lila et Nathaniel, dès lors que lui et son épouse avait le malheur de détourner le regard simultanément. De ce jour-là, Clint s'était plus ouvert à lui, lui avait parlé de sa vie de famille. En retour, Tony s'était confié – laborieusement et avec beaucoup de pudeur, mais quand même – à propos de Peter, le gosse araignée qu'il avait sous sa protection. Et si Tony n'avait jamais réellement mis de mots sur cette relation, Clint savait qu'il considérait Peter comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Qui savait où était le gosse maintenant ? Évaporé, comme des millions d'autres personnes ? Comme sa propre famille tombée en poussière.

Rapidement, il dut toutefois cesser de ressasser ses souvenirs, la main de Natasha sur son épaule. Affreusement conscient des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et sur celui de son ami ainsi que des regards des autres pesant sur eux, il essuya rapidement ses joues humides avant de s'assoir entre Nat et Scott, suppliant mentalement Steve de commencer cette foutue réunion. Fort heureusement, le Cap semblait être devenu télépathe en deux ans, puisqu'il attaqua sans tarder.

« Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas encore, je vous présente l'agent Everett Ross, » commença Steve, désignant l'homme debout à ses côtés. « Ancien agent de l'Air Force, il a travaillé pendant plusieurs années à l'anti-terrorisme et à la CIA, et est en poste depuis quelques mois maintenant au ministère de la défense. Il travaillait hier encore sous les ordres directs du Secrétaire d'Etat Thaddeus Ross. »

« Un sacré nombre de quiproquo en perspective j'imagine ! » s'amusa Rhodes, un sourire forcé aux lèvres. A vrai dire, tout semblait forcé chez lui, son sourire comme sa blague, mais Clint lui était reconnaissant d'essayer d'alléger un tant soit peu l'ambiance.

« Vous n'avez pas tort, » approuva l'agent Ross avec un bref sourire, jouant le jeu. « Toutefois, ce n'est pas la raison qui m'amène. Avec la disparition de Thaddeus, ainsi que de bon nombre de gradés militaires et de personnalités politiques, l'échelle hiérarchique a été entièrement bouleversée, et j'ai moi-même gagné en responsabilité. Ceci dit, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir gagné au change. Par chance, le vice-président est en vie, et nous ne sommes pas complètement démunis. La situation est toutefois absolument catastrophique, la population panique et nous avons besoin de toute l'aide disponible. »

« Et nous vous apporterons cette aide avec grand plaisir ami Ross. Nous ne laisserons pas Midgard être détruite par de vaines querelles quand l'heure est si grave. »

Ross inclina profondément la tête en direction de Thor, le remerciant pour cette aide spontanément offerte. A vrai dire, lui-même se retenait de sauter dans les bras du dieu pour l'enlacer. Après les mauvaises nouvelles, qui semblaient terriblement plus nombreuses que les bonnes, il avait besoin de ce genre de bravade et de l'assurance du dieu de la foudre. Ce n'était qu'un masque de plus, car qui le connaissant pouvait manquer l'ombre dans son regard ? Mais ils en avaient besoin.

« J'ai mes entrées au Pentagone, ainsi qu'à la Maison Blanche, » reprit l'agent Ross. « Ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est ce que vous comptez faire. »

« Si vous pouvez nous permettre de rencontrer le président, je pense que cela nous faciliterait grandement les choses, » lui répondit Steve. « Nous ne serons pas efficaces si nous ne pouvons agir au grand jour. Si les choses se déroulent comme je le souhaite, Rhodes pourrait ensuite vous accompagner au Pentagone, afin que nous puissions coordonner nos actions avec l'armée. La loi martiale va-t-elle est déclarée ? »

« Ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Après tout, l'armée elle-même est fortement désorientée. Mais l'état d'urgence a été décrétée, ou alors ça ne tardera pas, » lui répondit Everett. « Et vous, que comptez-vous faire ? »

Tous les Avengers de longue date ne purent retenir un vague sourire en voyant une lassitude familière dans les yeux de Steve.

« Je n'échapperai pas à la conférence de presse n'est-ce pas ? »

**oOoOo**

Sitôt la réunion terminée, les préparatifs avaient été rapides. Rocket et Scott allaient rester au QG, l'un pour essayer de réparer le réseau et les systèmes de communication – pas sûr que sortir un raton-laveur qui parle en public soit une bonne idée – tandis que le second surveillerait pour eux les chaines de télévisions, les radios et tous les médias disponibles afin d'anticiper aux mieux les réactions des gens, et prévoir ainsi leurs propres actions. En revanche, le reste du groupe s'était rapidement équipé, à la fois de vêtements civils et de leur tenue de justicier.

C'est avec un plaisir mâtiné de regrets qu'il avait lui-même récupéré sa tenue de combat et son arc. Excepté avec les jouets de ses enfants, il n'avait pas tiré une flèche depuis deux ans. Cela faisait partit de l'accord qu'il avait passé avec le gouvernement à l'époque, ne plus avoir accès à aucune arme. Et il s'y était plié, acceptant les règles qu'on lui avait imposé comme il avait accepté le bracelet électronique à sa cheville. Mais il n'avait plus de famille à protéger aujourd'hui. Plus personne pour qui se rendre, renoncer à ses idéaux et baisser la tête.

Il ferait son devoir.

_Ils_ feraient leur devoir.

Avec une vitesse acquise par l'habitude, il s'était tous retrouvés dans le salon en moins de dix minutes. Un premier groupe composé de Steve, Natasha et Rhodes, accompagnés d'Everett Ross, avait aussitôt embraqué dans un Quinjet à destination de Washington. Pendant ce temps, Thor, Bruce et lui gèreraient la situation à New-York. Enfin, gérer… Ils étaient trois, pour une ville comprenant plusieurs millions d'habitants, et venant de connaitre la pire catastrophe de son histoire.

Tranquille…

**oOoOo**

Gérer, vraiment ? Quelle blague !

Clint essayait tant bien que mal de relativiser, mais c'était difficile.

Le monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient venait de voler en éclat, de s'effriter, de tomber en cendres. La moitié de l'univers avait été détruite. La moitié de la population des États-Unis était morte. Le _président_ était mort. Partout, des pillages, des vols à main armée, des saccages, quand ce n'était pas des meurtres. Les blessés se comptaient par milliers, et les hôpitaux ne parvenaient plus à absorber l'afflux soudain de patients. C'était une catastrophe sans précédent.

Mais alors que Steve était actuellement à la Maison Blanche et discutait avec le vice-président, que Rhodey briefait les principaux chefs de l'État-major au Pentagone, que Bruce avait été propulsé médecin en chef de l'hôpital central de New-York, que Natasha avait rejoint un centre de commandement pour coordonner les services de polices et d'ambulance sur tout l'état et que Thor dégageait les rues en soulevant des voitures à main nues, Clint était dans un quartier paumé du Bronx à faire la circulation.

Définitivement, ils avaient un petit problème de proportion…

Bon, s'il devait être tout à fait honnête, il était de mauvaise foi. Après un entretien avec le commissaire Gordon, le chef de la police de New-York – miraculeusement indemne, quoi que secoué – il s'était lui-même proposé pour patrouiller dans les rues avec ses hommes, aussitôt approuvé par Thor qui l'avait accompagné. Et si le dieu était effectivement parti dans les quartiers sud, et plus particulièrement dans le Queens où un building s'était effondré après le crash d'un avion, Clint était dans le nord.

Agissant à une plus petite échelle, lui et les hommes mis à sa disposition fouillaient un par un les immeubles alentour afin de sécuriser les lieux et de recenser les personnes à risque. Ils avaient déjà stoppé trois altercations, et été obligés d'escorter une ambulance que la population essayait de caillasser. Dans un logement délabré, ils avaient trouvé un nourrisson, seul dans son berceau. Ne trouvant aucuns papiers dans l'appartement, et faute de parents à contacter, un officier l'avait emmené dans l'hôpital le plus proche. Une boule au ventre, Clint avait également vu passer en courant une bande de jeunes enfants en guenille. Il s'attarda malgré lui sur ce petit garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux grand yeux clairs, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Qui sait combien d'entre eux étaient désormais orphelins ? Mais malheureusement, il savait ne rien pouvoir être faire de plus pour l'instant.

Ce n'était même plus une catastrophe à ce niveau là – ils avaient depuis longtemps dépassé ce stade. C'était juste une foutue Apocalypse en 3D avec son et lumière qui venait de leur passer dessus comme un char Patton.

C'est le bruit d'un klaxon qui le sortit – encore – de ses pensées lugubres. Reculant de quelques pas, il fit signe aux voitures venant de sa droite de circuler. Si Rocket – bénie soit la bestiole – avait réussi à rétablir le courant dans cette partie de la ville, les feux de circulations devaient encore être réactualisés et resynchronisés. Un travail de titan – quel jeu de mot abominable – quand on comptait le nombre de carrefours de la grosse pomme. Un travail qu'une personne seule, aussi brillante soit-elle – et il n'aurait jamais imaginé associer l'adjectif « brillant » à un raton-laveur, mais la vie était faite de surprise – ne pouvait réaliser seule.

Un bip sonore retentit dans son oreille droite, et il ouvrit rapidement le canal de communication de son oreillette.

« Clint ? » l'appela Scott dans l'oreillette. « Tu m'entends ? »

« Je te reçois cinq sur cinq, tu remercieras Rocket de ma part. »

« Ou est-ce que tu es ? » l'interrogea immédiatement Ant-Man, sans lui répondre. Ouch, ça ne sentait pas bon.

« A la limite du Bronx et de Manhattan, pourquoi ? » s'inquiéta-t-il. A raison semble-t-il.

« Ramène tes fesses dans le sud, et magne toi surtout. »

N'attendant pas de compléments d'information, il réquisitionna rapidement le véhicule de l'un des policiers l'accompagnant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il filait à toute allure sur les boulevards, slalomant entre les carcasses des véhicules embouteillés. Quand il gagna une ligne droite relativement dégagé, il se permit de demander plus d'informations à Scott, qui jusque-là s'était contenté de le guider dans son oreillette, se servant des images satellites en temps réel que lui fournissait Friday pour lui indiquer le chemin le plus dégagé.

« Que se passe-t-il exactement ? » demanda-t-il.

« Des émeutes. »

« Ce ne seront pas les premières, et probablement pas les dernières. »

« Sauf que là, on comptabilise plusieurs dizaines de personnes qui cassent les vitrines et détruisent les abribus, effrayant les rares passant présents. Une femme a été violemment prise à partie, et un homme qui a tenté de s'interposer a été poignardé. J'ai déjà contacté les services d'urgence, » compléta-t-il rapidement, anticipant sa question, « ils sont déjà sur place, tout comme la police. Mais ils ne sont qu'une quinzaine, et ils vont avoir besoin d'aide pour contenir la foule. »

« Parce qu'avoir seize personnes au lieu de quinze fera une formidable différence, n'est-ce pas ? » railla-t-il, usant instinctivement du sarcasme pour dissimuler l'angoisse qui lui tordait les tripes.

Scott ne répondit pas tout de suite. Vraiment pas bon _du tout_.

« Une personne quelconque, non, » finit-il par lâcher. « Mais la présence d'Hawkeye ? J'en suis certain. »

Clint ne put rien ajouter à cette déclaration d'une logique imparable. Alors il se tût, coupant son oreillette. Et appuya sur le champignon.

**oOoOo**

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il arrivait dans le secteur que lui avait indiqué Scott. Mais de toute façon, aurait-il été plus vague dans ses indications qu'il aurait tout de même trouvé. Le quartier d'affaire… était en ruine. On se serait cru dans un film d'horreur en mode apocalypse zombie, ou un jeu vidéo du type horror survival.

Mais il ne put s'attarder rapidement sur le décor qui l'entourait, car il aperçut plus loin sur le boulevard une foule visiblement furieuse et totalement hors de contrôle. Garant son véhicule à la hâte, il claqua sa portière et se précipita vers le bâtiment le plus proche, un sac à la main. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard habillé de cuir, carquois sur l'épaule et arc à la main. Un costume, et surtout une identité qu'il n'avait pas endossée depuis deux ans. Il s'était complu dans la peau de Clint Barton durant tout ce temps, savourant le plaisir simple de pouvoir rentrer chez lui chaque soir, dormir toutes les nuits avec sa femme, et l'embrasser chaque matin. Mais quoi qu'on puisse en dire, quoi qu'il se soit lui-même efforcé de penser, il n'avait jamais réellement cessé d'être un Avengers. Il n'avait jamais cessé d'être Hawkeye.

Alors il se faufila rapidement entre ces gens en train de hurler, esquivant d'un mouvement souple les attaques plus ou moins volontaires portées contre lui. Gagnant ce qui semblait être l'épicentre de cette masse furieuse, il marqua un bref temps d'arrêt, avant de charger d'un pas furieux. Casseurs, vandales, hooligans, tabassant un policier à terre. Le visage en sang, son uniforme déchiré, l'un de ses bras formait un angle absolument anormal. Plusieurs personnes s'acharnaient sur lui, et d'autres prenaient à partis les policiers restants. L'un d'entre eux, ceinturé par trois hommes, dû user avec violence de sa matraque pour se dégager. Mais s'il mit ses assaillants à terre, cela sembla réveiller davantage la fouler, qui se rua en avant.

Prenant le risque de sacrifier l'une de ses précieuses flèches explosives, il la décocha vers le haut, la laissant exploser une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes. Pour le coup, cela attira l'attention sur lui, resté relativement inaperçu jusqu'alors. Ignorant les murmures choqués, il grimpa sur la carcasse d'une voiture, qui avait emboutit un lampadaire. Plus loin, des policiers indemnes – ou plus probablement les moins grièvement blessés – aidaient leurs collègues à terre à se relever, pendant que l'un d'entre eux était au téléphone. Contactant le central pour demander des renforts, ou peut-être les secours afin d'obtenir une ambulance.

Voyant les regards se détourner de lui pour poser un regard presque soupçonneux se poser sur les officiers, il prit rapidement la parole. Et bordel, il détestait les discours pourtant. Presque autant que Steve, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

« Habitants de New-York, » déclama-t-il d'une voix forte. « Je sais que vous êtes désemparés, que vous essayez tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Que vous cherchez des responsables. Mais ces responsables ne sont pas là. Ce ne sont pas les gouvernements, les forces de l'ordre, ni aucun de vos concitoyens. La menace ayant éradiqué une partie de la population mondiale est venue de l'espace, et malgré nos efforts, n'a pu être contenue. »

Il se racla la gorge, affreusement conscient des dizaines de regard posés sur lui. Il détestait _vraiment_ ça.

« Je sais ce que vous traversez, » finit-il par poursuivre d'une voix rauque. Et non, il ne pleurerait pas. « Croyez-moi, je le sais. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous liguer les uns contre les autres. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de succomber à la haine et à la colère. Ce serait facile pourtant, mais nous ne pouvons pas. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que les morts, nos familles et nos amis, tous ces proches que nous avons perdus, ne méritent pas qu'on tue des innocents en leur nom. »

Et en prononçant ces mots, Clint était affreusement conscient de tout ce qu'ils sous-entendaient. De tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire, du véritable coupable désormais hors de leur portée, et du fait que la vengeance ne ramènerait ni Laura ni ses enfants. Il l'avait dit. Maintenant, il lui faudrait trouver en lui le courage de l'accepter.

Quelqu'un dans la foule applaudit.

**oOoOo**

L'émeute avait finalement été maitrisée. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, nombreux avaient été ceux à approuver ses propos, et plusieurs avaient même baissé les yeux face à ses accusations. Seuls une poignée d'irréductibles avaient essayé de rallumer la flamme chez leurs congénères, et avaient rapidement été embarqués par les policiers arrivés en renfort. Ce n'était qu'une solution provisoire, mais c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire actuellement.

Clint promena lentement son regard autour de lui. Il n'avait eu que très peu l'occasion de se balader dans New-York – l'inconvénient d'être une célébrité – mais le coin lui semblait étrangement familier. Il fit quelques pas, se promenant dans les rues, avant de se retrouver face à un restaurant. Mais pas n'importe quel type de restaurant : un shawarma. _Le_ shawarma. Clint avait l'impression d'entendre son cœur battre à ses tempes tandis qu'il entrait par la porte sortie de ses gonds. Rien n'avait changé. Le même papier-peint décoloré, les mêmes assiettes blanches soigneusement empilées sur les étagères, les mêmes tableaux hideux aux murs, le même comptoir de bois patiné, les mêmes tables rondes. Il se souvenait encore s'être assis là, sur cette chaise, et ceux qui allaient devenir des amis installés autour de lui. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu la force de parler, tout juste de mâcher. Ils étaient là, dans leurs costumes tachés de sang et de poussière, dans un petit restaurant bien propret et convenable, à manger des shawarmas en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Il se souvenait encore de Nat, qui soutenait péniblement sa tête ; le pauvre Bruce dormait à moitié sur sa chaise, exténué par les actions de son hôte, et Tony lui… Tony… Tony, contrairement aux autres, ne reviendrait pas. Ils étaient cinq maintenant, et non plus six. Plus jamais six.

Il sortit en courant, ayant envie de vomir. Et se figea aussitôt. Évidemment, s'il était au restaurant, alors juste un peu plus au sud…

Un peu plus au sud, il pouvait apercevoir cette tour grandiose auréolée de lumière qui dépassait allègrement tous les autres gratte-ciels des environs, comme si elle voulait les narguer. Mais surtout, il ne pouvait manquer le gigantesque « A » de la tour Avengers, illuminé de ses néons et brillant de mille feux. La tour était intacte, parfaite et inaltérée, un refuge dans ce monde qui s'effondrait sur ses fondations.

Il se souvenait de l'époque où il était encore un Avengers, et où ils vivaient tous ici. Ils n'étaient encore que six à ce moment-là : Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Nat et lui. Ils avaient parcouru le monde pour lutter contre des terroristes, jugulé des menaces internationales avant qu'elles ne prennent de l'ampleur, et détruit une à une les bases d'Hydra. Mais c'est ici qu'ils revenaient invariablement. C'était dans cette tour qu'ils avaient appris d'abord à cohabiter, puis à se connaitre et à s'apprécier. Il avait vécu certains de plus beaux moments de sa vie ici, et savouré plusieurs de ses plus grands fou rire. Et s'il reconnaissait la magnificence du complexe construit par Tony en marge de la ville, ça n'avait jamais été réellement chez lui, pas comme cette tour l'avait été.

C'était sa maison, à une époque. Sa maison, et sa famille.

Sa famille de cœur qui n'existait plus, déchirée deux ans plus tôt à cause d'un foutu bout de papier.

Sa famille de sang, disparue en poussière en une fraction de seconde.

Dans un geste d'une atroce familiarité, il fit rouler son alliance sur son annulaire, la caressant du pouce. Et là, parmi les décombres fumants de ce qui était son ancienne vie, Clint laissa couler ses larmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour l'anecdote, je tiens à repréciser que tout ceci a été écrit bien avant Endgame, et donc que la mort de l'entièreté de la famille de Clint n'était pas avérée. Comme quoi, ce n'est pas seulement la faute de mon côté sadique amatrice de drama !
> 
> Prochain chapitre qui fait directement suite à celui-ci et est dans la même vaine, avec un point de vue encore inédit. Une idée ?


	10. Contrecoup et conséquences (Partie 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Comme prévu, suite direct du chapitre précédent, où cette fois-ci on se dirige vers l'autre moitié des Avengers, présents à Washington, et la façon dont leur présence va devenir officielle.
> 
> Enjoy !

Rhodes prit rapidement congé des généraux avec lesquels il venait de s'entretenir pendant plus de deux heures. Il enchainerait bientôt avec une autre réunion, mais pour l'instant, il voulait simplement se trouver une télévision et assister à l'allocution de Steve.

Fort heureusement, le rendez-vous avec le vice-président dans la matinée s'était très bien passé. L'homme, soulagé de voir apparaitre de tels renforts en ces temps de crises, s'était empressé de lever toutes les condamnations pesant sur chacun des Avengers renégats. Y compris à titre posthume, pour certains d'entre eux : Sam, Wanda… Même Barnes avait été gracié, ce que Rhodey n'aurait jamais cru voir de son vivant. Quant à ce qu'en aurait pensé Tony, il était bien incapable de le dire…

Dans un entretien qui avait duré près d'une demi-heure, le vice-président Reyes, l'agent Ross, Steve, Natasha et lui avait discuté de la suite à donner à cette effroyable catastrophe. Le plan initial de Steve fut suivi à la lettre, et une fois certain que le Cap se débrouillerait très bien tout seul – et Dieu seul savait combien il avait horreur des journalistes, des courbettes et autres mondanités – il avait suivi Ross au Pentagone pour une réunion avec les membres de l'État-Major encore en vie.

Et étonnamment, ces hommes pourtant très expérimentés et tous plus âgés que lui s'étaient empressés de lui donner la parole, lui accordant une place de choix dans leur conseil et lui assurant que tous les moyens de l'armées américaines seraient mis à sa disposition afin de rétablir l'ordre. C'est un risque énorme qu'ils prenaient – tant de pouvoir dans les mains d'un seul homme ! – et jamais auparavant il n'avait eu autant de responsabilités. A l'époque où il servait encore dans l'armée, il avait toujours eu des généraux au-dessus de lui, malgré son grade important. Et même en tant qu'Avengers, s'il était comme chacun d'entre eux force de proposition, il ne s'était jamais imposé en leader. Il ne s'était même jamais sentit ainsi. Mais en voyant l'air effrayé de certains de ces militaires, eux qui pourtant n'étaient pas présents sur le champ de bataille où tout s'était joué, eux qui n'avaient pas vu le Titan réduire leur monde en cendres… Rhodey était tout autant légitime qu'eux, si ce n'est plus.

Arpentant les couloirs en évitant les jeunes officiers pressés, il bifurqua soudainement et pénétra dans une vaste pièce, qui devait sans doute être une salle de repos. De nombreuses personnes – pour ne pas dire toute celles présentes dans la pièce – étaient rassemblé autour de l'écran, accordant plus ou moins d'attention aux commentaires des journalistes dans l'expectative, trop occupés par leurs propres commérages. Sachant pertinemment ce qui se tramait, il alla s'appuyer contre l'un des murs du fond, s'assurant simplement de garder un angle de vue sur l'écran… ainsi qu'une voie de retraite en cas d'extrême urgence. Il était paranoïaque depuis des années, et la guerre n'avait fait qu'accentuer ce trait de caractère. C'était là son syndrome de stress post-traumatique à lui. Et s'il fallait bien le connaitre pour le déceler, il n'avait jamais réussi à s'en débarrasser totalement. Wilson l'avait aidé avec ça : entre ancien combattants, on se comprenait. Il l'avait accompagné plusieurs fois au foyer des vétérans où il travaillait – avant que n'interviennent les accords de Sokovie bien sûr ; il n'avait jamais osé y retourner après – et il y avait trouvé un certain réconfort. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru avant d'y aller.

Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, mais il savait que Tony était au courant. Le milliardaire ne lui en avait pourtant jamais parlé, ce dont l'ex-militaire lui était reconnaissant. Tony était peut-être son meilleur ami, mais il pouvait également être on ne peut plus envahissant, et empiéter fortement sur l'espace vital et la vie privée des gens. A fortiori si c'était des gens qu'il appréciait. Ou pire : _aimait_. Après toutes ces années, Rhodey ne savait toujours pas s'il devait s'estimer chanceux ou non de faire partie de cette dernière catégorie.

Mais bien évidemment, penser à ce qui était une blague familière entre eux l'amena à se remémorer avec mélancolie les souvenirs associés, et d'autres encore. Des bons et des moins bons – et non, il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de l'Afghanistan – des événements les plus marquants aux petites scènes de la vie quotidienne sans la moindre importance. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était une semaine plus tôt. Ils avaient diné avec Pepper, juste tous les trois comme au bon vieux temps. Ils s'étaient ensuite quittés sur une accolade, se promettant de s'appeler rapidement. Rhodey attendait toujours son coup de fil.

Fort heureusement pour lui, sa dignité et sa réputation, il ne pleura pas. Ou plutôt, il n'eut pas le temps de se laisser aller car soudain, le plateau de télévision où menaçait de s'écharper les journalistes disparut, laissant apparaitre l'image bien connue de la Maison Blanche. Et si tous attendaient de voir apparaitre le vice-président, c'est avec des hoquets de stupeur qu'ils accueillir l'image du glorieux Captain America dans tout sa splendeur.

Ainsi, il avait revêtu son ancien costume, celui qu'il avait porté pendant des années. Il en avait plusieurs exemplaires, et malgré le conflit les ayant opposés, Tony n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de vider sa chambre et détruire ses affaires. Ni celles de Steve, ni celles d'aucun des Avengers d'ailleurs. Les renégats comme les absents avaient retrouvé leur chambre dans le même état qu'ils l'avaient quitté. Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor et même Scott qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds au complexe – si on exceptait cette fois avec Sam dont tous avaient longuement entendu parler – avaient eu l'air étrangement choqués en reprenant possession de leurs appartements, et Rhodey s'était pris à regretter avec violence tout ce temps perdu en vaines querelles.

Cependant, il cessa rapidement ses élucubrations affligées – dépressives était plus juste – en voyant Steve prendre finalement la parole.

« Peuple des Etats-Unis, je suis Steve Rogers. Mais vous me connaissez mieux sous le nom de Captain America. »

Rhodes pouvait presque entendre les soupires et les balbutiements choqués des gens derrière leurs postes de télévision ou leur radio partout dans le pays. Il avait l'impression que tous les Etats-Unis s'étaient figés, dans l'attente de ses prochains mots, et cette idée totalement absurde le fit sourire malgré lui.

« Avant toute chose, je souhaite présenter mes plus sincères condoléances à toutes les personnes ayant perdu un proche dans cette tragédie. Malheureusement, je crois que nous sommes tous touchés par cet effroyable événement. »

Dans la pièce, plus personne ne parlait, plus personne ne _bougeait_, comme suspendus aux lèvres de Steve.

« Et même si ça ne ramènera pas les disparus, je pense que vous méritez quelques explications. »

Rhodey retint malgré lui son souffle. Voilà le moment qu'il attendait autant qu'il le redoutait : les explications. Car comment expliquer à ces gens ce qui s'était joué la veille, sur un autre continent ? Comment rationnaliser la perte des membres de leur famille ? Comme leur avouer leur échec ?

« Vous vous souvenez très certainement de l'invasion alien qui a frappé New-York en 2012. Seulement, alors que nous pensions que le dieu asgardien Loki était l'instigateur de cette invasion, il s'est avéré n'être qu'un pantin dans un dessein plus grand. L'homme derrière cette effroyable machination s'appelle Thanos. L'unique objectif de cet être abject est de sauver l'univers. Mais pour y parvenir, il n'a qu'une seule méthode : la purification par le feu et la mort. Malheureusement, après plusieurs années de quête, il est finalement parvenu à atteindre son objectif : la mort de la moitié de l'univers. »

Même Steve fut obligé de faire une pause, déglutissant difficilement. Et malgré son visage apparemment neutre, Rhodey pouvait lire la lassitude, et surtout un désespoir criant dans ses yeux.

« L'objet ayant permis aux Chitauris d'envahir notre dimension contenait une pierre stellaire, source d'une grande magie. Il en existe six dans tout l'univers, et rassemblés, elles offrent un son porteur un pouvoir presque sans limites. Malgré une lutte acharnée qui a été menée hier au Wakanda afin de protéger la dernière pierre en notre possession, nous avons été vaincus. Nous avons perdu. »

Après ça, il n'y eut plus qu'un silence, encore plus lourd et pesant. Il pouvait voir les larmes couler sur les visages, et il sentit ses propres yeux devenir humides. Même en sachant qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus, il se sentait effroyablement coupable.

« La moitié de l'univers a été réduite en poussière. Et malheureusement, cela inclut également la moitié de notre planète. Je ne peux pas vous dire quoi faire, je suis aussi impuissant que vous face à la mort des personnes qui me sont chères. » Et Rhodey était certain d'avoir vu passer le nom de Bucky sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne se reprenne. « Pourtant, nous ne devons pas céder à la panique. Nous devons rester calme. Et surtout, nous devons rester unis. J'ai appris cette leçon à la dure, et jamais aucune défaite n'a eu un goût aussi amer. Mais je suis certain d'une chose : si divisés nous tombons, ensemble nous nous relèverons. »

Et sur ces derniers mots lourds de sens, Steve adressa un dernier salut à la caméra, avant que l'écran ne devienne noir. Il ne sut pas qui, mais quelqu'un commença à applaudir, rapidement suivit par tous ceux présents, et Rhodey se retrouva à les imiter. Ce battement sourd et régulier avait quelque chose d'apaisant, et malgré les ténèbres, il se surprit à espérer revoir un jour la lumière.

**oOoOo**

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Comme il l'avait anticipé, il avait immédiatement été convoqué à une réunion de crise sitôt l'allocution de Steve terminée. Et une autre, puis encore une autre. A vrai dire, ils ne le libérèrent qu'à la nuit tombée, trop tard pour espérer rejoindre les autres sur le terrain. Foutus bureaucrates.

Agacée, il sortit son portable – heureusement qu'une partie des réseaux de communication avait été rétablie ! – et appela rapidement Natasha.

« Rhodes ? » décrocha-t-elle rapidement.

« Je viens de quitter le Pentagone, on m'a prêté un véhicule pour revenir en ville. Où est-ce que vous êtes ? »

« On s'est installé dans un petit hôtel déserté du centre-ville, je t'envoie les coordonnées exactes par sms. Steve vient seulement de rentrer, il a patrouillé toute la journée dans les rues pour essayer de rassurer tout le monde et donner un coup de main aux policiers et militaires présents en ville. »

« Effet de la conférence ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Plutôt positif. Scott nous a notifié une véritable diminution des émeutes, du moins dans les grandes villes. Particulièrement à New-York d'ailleurs, dont les habitant sont encore particulièrement choqués de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un peu plus de cinq ans. Mais dans les régions un peu moins peuplées, c'est plus compliqué. On ressence toujours un grand nombre de fusillades et de règlements de compte partout dans le pays. »

Opinant silencieusement aux mots de Natasha, il salua vaguement les soldats gardant les portes du complexe ultra sécurisé, et se dirigea vers le parking qu'on lui avait indiqué.

« Et les autres, comment ça se passe de leur côté ? Même si les gens se sont calmés à New-York, la situation ne doit pas être de tout repos pour autant, je me trompe ? »

« Malheureusement pour nous, tu as raison. Clint a eu du mal à stopper une gigantesque émeute à Manhattan. Heureusement que les gens ont encore un certain respect pour les Avengers, même pour les soi-disant traitres comme lui, ou je ne sais pas comment il s'en serait sorti. Bruce est submergé par les blessés, et ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Apparemment, il refuse de rentrer se reposer pour le moment. Thor a également trouvé de quoi s'occuper toute la journée, et aura surement de quoi faire des semaines durant à ce rythme. Mais il semble que voir le dieu de la foudre à l'œuvre est créé une émulsion, et de nombreux civils dans le Queens se sont joint à lui pour fouiller les décombre. Ils ont également été rejoints par Wong, qui leur a donné un coup de main. »

« Wong ? » releva-t-il tout en déverrouillant sa voiture.

« Tu te souviens du vaisseau descendu sur New-York il y a quatre jours ? Deux sorciers ont combattu aux côtés de Tony et de Peter Parker. »

Les dernières images qu'il avait de Tony. Un peu qu'il s'en souvenait !

« Oui, répondit-il simplement d'une voix plus sèche tandis qu'il déverrouillait sa voiture et s'installait au volant.

« L'un des sorciers a été enlevé, et Tony et Parker l'ont suivi, » embraya-t-elle rapidement après un temps de silence, consciente du malaise qu'avait causé sa question. « Il… L'autre est resté sur Terre, et est venu nous aider. »

Mais Rhodey n'était pas dupe, et ce n'était pas le simple fait de devoir prononcer le nom de Tony dans ce contexte qui la mettait dans cet état. La Veuve Noire était bien trop solide pour que cette simple évocation l'affecte à ce point.

« Natasha… Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

Elle soupira bruyamment, et Rhodes serra les mains autour de son volant. A ce stade, ce n'était plus simplement de la paranoïa, mais bel et bien l'anticipation de quelque chose de réel qui allait l'atteindre qu'il le veuille ou non. Il retint son souffle, attendant que la russe ne lâche sa bombe.

« Docteur Strange, le sorcier qui a été enlevé, était le gardien de la pierre du temps. Il possédait apparemment des pouvoirs surpuissants, et avait la pleine maitrise de sa gemme. Or, nous savons que Thanos l'a récupéré avant de venir au Wakanda. Il a donc été vaincu. Et comme Tony et Peter étaient vraisemblablement avec lui… »

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus. Qu'y avait-il à ajouter ?

Rien, absolument rien.

« Je suis désolée Rhodey. »

Elle avait raccroché depuis longtemps quand il cessa de pleurer.

**oOoOo**

Après une mauvaise nuit où ils n'avaient que peu dormi, Rhodey et les autres s'étaient rapidement remis au travail. Dans son armure de War Machine, il se promenait dans les rues, comme depuis le début de la journée. De nombreuses personne venait le voir. Pas pour demander des autographes, ce qui arrivait assez régulièrement avant et avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise. Non, à chaque fois c'était des raisons plus prosaïques… et bien plus terribles… Un enfant perdu, ne retrouvant plus ses parents. Un vieillard gravement blessé, qu'il fallait emmener le plus vite possible à l'hôpital. Une femme enceinte, sur le point d'accoucher. Un père de famille, venant demander de l'aide pour libérer ses enfants coincés sous les décombres de leur immeuble. Une veuve éplorée et hystérique, à qui il fallut retirer le cadavre de son mari.

C'était un cauchemar, une horreur sans nom, et Rhodes peinait à mettre des mots dessus. Bien sûr, il avait été un soldat, puis un Avengers. Il connaissait les ravages que la guerre pouvait faire, et savait que les civils étaient souvent les victimes innocentes de ces conflits qui les dépassaient. Mais face à cette débâcle sans nom, l'humanité se révélait dans toute son horreur et sa déchéance.

A présent il était seul. Ce quartier de la ville avait été évacué, et nul n'était plus sensé s'y trouver. Un officier avait toutefois préféré y envoyer une unité de reconnaissance par précaution, et Rhodes avait saisi au vol cette occasion presque unique d'être un peu seul. Mais le paysage autour de lui n'allégeait nullement sa peine.

Vitres brisées, portes défoncées, mugs taguées. Nul n'aurait pu croire qu'à peine deux jours plus tôt, c'était l'une des avenues les plus cotées de la ville, et même de toute la côte est. Théâtres, salles de concert, restaurants, bar… L'un de ses grands boulevards où se croisaient lady endimanchées et touristes aux appareils photos

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus qu'une rue détruite, aux trottoirs défoncés recouverts de déchets. Et c'était malheureusement devenu la normalité pour nombre d'endroits sur Terre, et probablement sur chacune des planètes ayant subi l'impact de Thanos.

Il pensa alors à Tony, perdu dans l'espace – mort dans l'espace, parce qu'il fallait être réaliste. Il pensa également à Pepper, disparue en un claquement de doigts. Il pensa au fait qu'il était seul, à présent. Et il se sentit incroyablement mélancolique.

**oOoOo**

Après un dernier point avec Ross, Steve, Natasha et lui embarquèrent dans le Quinjet en fin de journée. L'agent quant à lui restait à Washington et leur servirait d'interlocuteur privilégié avec le gouvernement. Une bonne chose, et qui leur éviderait de perdre trop de temps en réunions diverses et toutes plus inutiles que les autres. Maintenant qu'ils avaient la légitimité offerte par le vice-président, ils devaient prévoir ce qu'ils allaient faire par la suite, raison pour laquelle tout le monde retournait au QG.

Le voyage pris moins d'une demi-heure, et ils se posèrent rapidement sur la piste dégagée. Nul n'avait dit un mot pendant le trajet, et Rhodes n'avait pas l'intention d'être le premier à rompre ce silence pesant. Dans la salle de crise, personne ne parlait non plus. Il alla rapidement saluer Wong, le nouveau venu, avant d'aller s'installer dans un fauteuil. Voyant que nul ne parlait, Scott se dévoua finalement pour commencer son rapport.

« Rocket a pu remettre en marche les différents réseaux de communication. Rétablissement d'Internet, de la 4G, des lignes téléphoniques… Grâce à ça, j'ai pu commencer à recenser précisément les dégâts, du moins au Etats-Unis. On a actuellement un pourcentage de désintégration que 43,5%, mais je ne doute pas que nous atteindrons prochainement les 50%. Simplement, ce chiffre pourrait être bien plus élevé. Avec tous les incidents s'étant déclarés peu après les disparitions, et les accidents immédiats causés par ces dernières, Friday projette une disparition totale de 61,44% de la population américaine. »

Rhodes eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac. Autant ? Autant de personnes mourraient actuellement sous les balles de leurs congénères, ou étaient décédées dans ces terribles accidents ferroviaires et aériens ? Comment était-ce simplement possible ?

« Et à l'international ? » demanda finalement Steve d'une voix blanche.

« On atteindra probablement un taux similaire dans la plupart des pays, même si aucun bilan n'a pu être dressé, » répondit Scott. « On a très peu de nouvelles pour l'instant, les informations ont du mal à circuler, et particulièrement outre-Atlantique. Rocket travaille actuellement sur le problème. »

« J'y arriverai, » assura aussitôt le raton laveur. « J'avais simplement oublié à quel point la technologie terranienne était foutrement arriérée ! » se moqua-t-il.

Et au lieu de se sentir vexé, Rhodey ne put retenir un léger sourire. Un raton-laveur – qui parlait évidemment – qui méprisait ouvertement leur technologie et leurs appareils de communications. Définitivement, il lui faudrait un certain temps pour s'y faire ! Mais visiblement, il n'était pas le seul, puisque divers sourires avaient fleuri sur les lèvres. Même Steve, s'il semblait porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, esquissa l'ébauche d'un sourire.

« Même si celle de ce QG est quand même pas trop mal foutue… » continua Rocket. « Celui qui l'a créée est clairement moins stupide que vous autres. Qui est-ce ? »

Et aussi simplement que ça, les sourire retombèrent. Bordel, est-ce que ça cesserait un jour de faire mal ?

Après ça, tout le monde fit rapidement son rapport, et Steve leur indiqua à tous d'aller se coucher. En l'état actuel des choses, il ne servait à rien de s'acharner à régler des problèmes toujours plus nombreux qui ne feraient que s'entasser devant eux. Sans doute auraient-ils les idées plus claires le lendemain.

Très honnêtement, Rhodey en doutait…

**oOoOo**

Il se réveilla en sursaut, immédiatement sur le qui-vive. Une alarme résonnait dans sa chambre, et probablement dans tout le centre. Attrapant l'arme qu'il gardait près de lui en toute circonstance – non, il n'était pas _si_ paranoïaque, simplement sur ses gardes – il se précipita dans le couloir sans prendre le temps de se changer ou même d'enfiler des chaussures. Alors que sa porte claquait contre le mur et qu'il se tenait prêt à mettre en joue quiconque se dresserait en travers de son chemin, il se retrouva avec un couteau plaqué contre la gorge. Couteau qui heureusement s'éloigna bien vite quand Natasha le reconnut. Reconnaissant le bruit familier d'un fusil que l'on arme, ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, faisant face à Rocket. Arrivèrent à leur tour Bruce, avec dans les mains un pistolet qu'il savait appartenir à l'espionne russe, Wong, les mains illuminées de pouvoir, puis Thor, sa hache crépitant d'énergie à la main. Clint et Scott furent là dans la seconde suivante, également armés, et Steve fut le dernier à arriver, venant du salon avec son éternel bouclier à la main. Au vu de son air parfaitement réveillé, lui n'était probablement pas couché quand l'alarme s'était déclenchée. En parlant de l'alarme…

« Cap, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

L'interpellé haussa vaguement les épaules, avant de lever la tête vers le plafond, une habitude qu'ils n'avait jamais perdue quand il s'agissait de s'adresser à Jarvis ou à Friday.

« Friday, que signifie cette alarme ? Le Quartier Général est-il attaqué ? »

Malgré lui, sa main se crispa un peu plus sur son arme, et il vit les autres se tendre un peu plus. Paranoïa quand tu nous tiens…

« Il s'agit de la fréquence d'urgence, une ligne de communication prioritaire réservée aux Avengers. Jamais utilisée jusqu'à présent, tous les Avengers déclarés possèdent les codes d'indentification permettant de déclencher l'alerte et d'y répondre. »

Rhodey finit par relâcher son arme, comprenant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger immédiat, et il vit les autres en faire de même. Si ce n'était que ça alors…

« Damoiselle Friday, quel ami en détresse nous appelle ainsi à l'aide ? » demanda Thor.

« Je suis dans l'incapacité d'identifier le protocole utilisé pour se connecter à la fréquence d'urgence. »

Il y avait eu quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne réponde, et ce d'un ton presque… revêche, comme si l'IA était contrariée de ne pas pouvoir fournir de plus amples indications, et de sa propre incapacité à répondre à la question. Une fois de plus, Rhodey admirait la façon dont Tony avait réussi à créer une intelligence artificielle, au comportement si humain.

« Friday, comment puis-je y répondre ? »

Visiblement, Steve avait pris sa décision. En même temps, il était d'accord avec lui : malgré le protocole de communication inconnu, c'était probablement un de leur amis ou alliés. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait le moindre danger… Si ? Si, bien sûr que si, il y avait une chance que ce soit un piège. Mais avaient-ils le choix ? Dans le cas où ce soit un véritable appel de détresse, pouvait-ils se risquer à ne pas répondre ?

« Vous pouvez utiliser l'une des consoles de communication, plus performantes que vos comlink, présentes dans le salon ou dans la salle de crise par exemple. »

Steve les regarda, mais visiblement personne ne semblait vouloir le détourner de cette idée. Parce qu'ils étaient d'accord avec lui, ou parce qu'ils savaient que rien ni personne ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis ? Seul Bucky, et plus étrangement Tony, avaient le pouvoir de le résonner. _Avaient eu_ le pouvoir. Ça faisait mal, merde. Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait réalisé, gardant l'espoir d'un autre scénario miracle du type « Afghanistan », s'aveuglant obstinément. Réaliserait-il un jour que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient morts, sans qu'il ne puisse leur dire au revoir ? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas réaliser après tout…

Steve se dirigea alors vers la salle de crise – parce que c'était immanquablement une crise qui se profilait à l'horizon, qui que soit leur interlocuteur mystère – et tout le groupe suivit rapidement. Certains comme Bruce, qui avait visiblement eu la chance de s'endormir, se frottait les yeux en baillant. Mais malgré toute la fatigue du monde et le poids qui pesait sur leurs épaules, tous avaient l'air parfaitement alertes, anticipant malgré eux cette nouvelle perturbation à venir. Tout le monde s'éparpilla dans la salle, restant debout ou s'asseyant – se laissant tomber plutôt – sur les chaises. Rhodes fut de ceux-là, s'installant en grimaçant. Il avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec ses prothèses depuis Thanos et le Wakanda, afin d'être prêt à réagir en toutes circonstances. Mais il avait toujours besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation le temps que la mécanique prodigieuse mise en place par Tony – et décidément, il en revenait invariablement à Tony – ne se mette en route.

Pendant ce temps, Steve avait allumé l'un des consoles et, suivant les instructions de Friday, avait fait cesser l'alarme résonnant dans tout le complexe et ouvert la ligne de communication. Il leur lança un regard, leur laissant à tous une dernière chance de le détourner de son idée fixe.

« Ici Steven Grant Rogers, identifiant KL509, répondant du quartier général des Avengers de New-York. Qui est à l'appareil ? »

Il y avait de la friture sur la ligne, des crachotements et des crépitements rendant totalement inaudible la voix de la personne qui tentait de les contacter… si tant est qu'il y est réellement quelqu'un à l'autre pour du fil.

« Ici Steve Rogers, identifiant KL509, QG Avengers, répondez… » répéta-t-il. « Steve Rogers, identifiant KL509, répondez… »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis davantage de grésillements. Comme si quelqu'un, à l'autre bout, essayait de stabiliser la communication, et d'obtenir une meilleure résolution… comme si…

_« Bordel, je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi content d'entendre ta voix Capsicle ! »_

« Stark ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOUHAHAHA !
> 
> Oui, je suis très fière de cette fin de chapitre ! Ceux qui me connaissent un tant soit peu ne seront pas étonnés par le cliff, et pour les autres... ne vous plaignez pas trop, j'ai attendu le chapitre 9 pour faire une fin pas cool !


End file.
